The Life of Callista Hamato: Leo's Love Story Book 1
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: One night of patrolling the streets of New York, Leo saves a beautiful young girl who is a ninja like him from the Foot Ninja Clan and has fallen head over shell for her. Will their love survive? Find out soon! :) 1997-98 characters. I don't own TMNT or s
1. Chapter 1

Characters Info:

Name: Callista Sorrento

Age: 17

Height: 5'9

Hair color: Brown hair with blond highlights and curls at the end

Eye color: Dark Blue

Skin Color: Pale white

Ethnicity: Half American and Italian

Personality: Sweet, calm, gentle, loving, funny, serious, and smart

Authors Note: I'm changing Splinter from the Next Mutation series and a little bit and his back story from 2012 tmnt.


	2. Chapter 2

Callista's Pov..  
>I have been through a lot my whole life. It's because I lost my parents when I was only 4 years old when our home was invaded and destroyed by ninjas and their master, The Shredder. I thought my future was bleak, but my adoptive father Yani Shen saved me from the clutches of The Shredder. My life got better for me, because he had trained me to become a kunoichi. My adoptive father is a Ninjitsu master from Tokyo, Japan and he taught me the ways of a ninja, so in the future I could protect myself and the citizens of New York.<p>

On a warm Saturday evening in May, just a week after I graduated from high school and enjoying my summer break, I was going off to patrol the east side of Manhattan. I got dressed in a red Japanese Shirt with gold threads, black silk pants, and my favorite black Japanese sandals. I tied a black belt around my waist and I sheathed my katana in its hold. I walked downstairs as I finished tying my hair into a low ponytail, to see my adoptive father Yani was sitting on the floor in lotus position, drinking green tea and surrounded by small lit candles. He had long black and gray hair in a half ponytail with a short gray and black mustache and goatee, with warm chocolate brown eyes and wearing a black and blue traditional Japanese robe.

"Yani, I'm leaving for patrol for tonight", I said "I'll be back in a few hours"

"Alright and be careful my dear child, the city is dangerous, especially at night", Yani said

"Don't worry sensei, I will be careful", I said, gently

He gave me a gentle smile. I smiled back and I walked out of my home, closing the door and I walked towards the fire escape across from home and I started climbing up it to the rooftop. I got up to the top and started to run across the rooftop and I jumped to the other rooftop across from me and started running east. I kept looking down to the quiet and empty streets to spot any kind of trouble and so far there was nothing, but the sounds of a few cars going down the streets. After about three hours of patrolling the streets, I took a break on the edge of a music shop rooftop catching my breath. I looked out towards the lighted city in the west seeing it all bright and flashing like a Christmas tree.

I smiled at the sight and I looked up to see the moon had rose high into the sky with a few stars surrounding it, twinkling beautifully. I knew it was late in the night and I decided to go back home to Yani. I stood up from the ledge of the rooftop and just as I was about to leave, I heard the sound of metal crashing against metal. I gasped softly and I ran quickly back over to the edge and I looked over and saw five Foot Ninjas stealing electronics from a store across from me, loading them on to a truck.

I sighed annoyed since I have faced them many times before and they just won't stop causing trouble. I knew action had to be made before they would get away with the goods and leave without a trace. I climbed over the edge and snuck quietly down the fire escape and landed softly on the ground in the shadows, then I reveal myself to the unsuspecting thieves.

"Hey!", I said

They stopped what they were doing and they looked at me with glares as they knew who I was.

"I reckon you should return for what you have stolen or you will have to pay the price", I said, seriously walking over to them

The ninjas dropped for whatever electronics on the ground and they jumped and surrounded me in a circle in fighting stances. I stayed calmed not wanting to show any fear to them and I let out a quiet breath and I reached behind me and I pulled out my gleaming katana, that my master Yani had given to me that has been passed on from many generations of students and masters, and I held it out in front of me with both hands with my eyes closed. I waited to sense for one of the ninjas to attack and I felt it when I sensed a ninja coming out at me from the front and my eyes shot open and I spun low to avoid his high kick to my head and as I finished my spin, I kicked him in the chest sending him back. Just then the other ninjas surrounding me started coming out at me from all different directions.

I used my katana to block their weapons from attacking me. One tried to stab me with a dagger but I spun my katana around the knife and it flew up in the air and I jumped and flipped and kicked the handle and it struck the wall in front of me, then I punched the ninja in the face, knocking him out. Two came charging out at me from the front and behind, so I sheathed my katana in its hold again and I jumped and split kicked them both in the faces. One jumped out in front of me and he tried to attack me with ridge hands, but I was able to block each one. I did a pretend roundhouse kick to his head, but then I ducked down and I swept kick him off his feet. The ninjas stumbled out of the alley and ran off into the night. I smiled as I placed my katana in its hold as I watched the ninjas flee the scene and that I stopped them from committing another crime.

I heard dark laughing behind me and I quickly turned and got into a fighting stance seeing that I actually missed one Foot Ninja. He was at least 6'7 with strong muscles with the Foot Clan symbol on his chest. He looked at me with a devious smirk and he cracked his knuckles as he held his fists out at me. "Looks like its just you and me little girl", he said

I gave him a glare and I waved my fingers towards me challenging him. "Come at me then!", I said

He yelled and started to run at me, but I jumped in the air before he can swing at me and I roundhouse kicked him in the head, but he blocked it and I landed blocking an attack from behind. I somersaulted backwards between his legs as he tried to kick me from the side and I stood up in a fighting stance and he started attacking me with punches but I was able to dodge and block each one. When he tried to punch me again in the face, I leaned back to where my head was nearly touching the ground and I grabbed a hold of his wrist and I twisted it, pulling him to me as I stood up. I took his twisted wrist behind his back and I kicked him in the back. He crashed into the wall, looking dazed and dizzy coming at me again. I knelt down and I swept kick his ankles making him go in the air, then I jumped and kicked down on his chest slamming him to the ground with a thud.

I jumped back in a fighting stance catching my breath and I heard him groaning in pain. I walked slowly over to him, looking at him with victory, but then out of nowhere he suddenly swept me off my feet with his huge arm and I fell to the ground hitting my head hard. He took a hold of my shirt and threw me against the brick wall and I groaned in pain as my head and body hurt from the blow. I shook off the pain and I started to go at him, but then he pinned me to the wall and I struggled to get loose grunting, but then he pulled out a knife and held it close to my throat. "We have been dealing with you for far too long", he said, darkly "And it's about time we got rid of you..for good"

He pressed the knife closer into my throat. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly feeling the blade almost cutting my skin and I heard the ninja laugh evilly and just as I felt him about to slice my neck. I felt the pressure of the knife off of my neck and I heard grunting and the sound of something crashing. I took a huge breath of relief as I gripped my neck with my hands as I feel against the wall.

I opened my eyes to see the ninja had gotten knocked back by something. I turned to the direction he was looking at and I saw this mysterious shadow figure with a sword in his hand, looking at the ninja, in a strong and brave stance. The ninja ignored trying to kill me and left to deal with the figure. I watched from a distance as the ninja came at the figure with fast punches but the figure was quick to dodge each one and it did attacks back knocking him backwards. I gasped amazed as I crawled a little closer to get a better look at the action and I saw the figure take a trash can lid and he threw it at the ninja knocking him in the face. The lid came flying out towards me and I shrieked as I barely avoided it by jumping back against the wall. I saw the ninja get back up and he ran at the figure once more with a metal pole, but the figure used his sword the block the attacks and did a few slices to the pole, causing it to fall apart. The figure then jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the face, causing him to fly across the alley and he landed on the sidewalk.

He looked up at the figure with fear and he backed up and went running out of the alley and into the night. I watched the ninja run down the street disappearing from my sight. I looked back at the figure and I saw it limping a little bit as it walked towards the wall across from me. I stood up from my spot as I watched it leaned against the wall. I walked a little closer towards it, showing a look of concern.

"Are you alright miss?", he asked

"Yes. Yes I am, thank you for helping me, I would have been a goner if you hadn't shown up", I said "Why don't you come out so I can see who saved me?"

"I don't know if that is a good idea", he said, uneasily

"Why?", I asked, curiously

"It's because I'm not human like you and you would probably freak out and run away", he said

"It's okay, I wont, trust me", I said

I held out my hand gesturing him to come out. I then saw and felt a soft, huge green three fingered hand taking my hand gently. I curiously looked at his hand, how I have never seen anything like it before. I looked up towards the figure and I walked back a bit, taking his hand with me and I pulled him out to where he was now under the light under a lamppost. My eyes went a bit wide as I gasped softly seeing who the mysterious shadow figure was. He was a huge turtle, that was just a little taller than me, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a dark blue bandanna that covered half his head, with a brown belt, blue elbow and knee pads, and white linen bandage wrappings around his arms and legs, and a sword was sheathed behind his shell.

I just couldn't believe that this was actually happening, a turtle who could walk, talk and surprisingly do Ninjistu like me in front of me. He looked at me with uneasiness fearing that I would do something he wouldn't like. But all that I did was just smile up to him with praise and thankfulness for what he has done for me.

"Its alright, I'm not afraid of you", I said, gently "And you don't need to be afraid of me"

He looked at me with shock, like he had never heard someone say that to him before.

"You mean you are not scared of me?", he asked

"Of course not", I said, smiling "I wouldn't be afraid of the one who saved me from an enemy, and let alone who nearly killed me in cold blood. And besides you don't look terrifying, not to me you don't"

"Oh..well this is really quite a surprise for me", he said "I have never met someone who actually doesn't fear me before"

I smiled and giggled. "Well I guess this considers you lucky tonight", I said, giggling

He smiled and but as I looked to my left a little I saw that the turtle was bleeding from his arm from an open wound. "Oh my!", I said, shocked "You are bleeding on your arm"

He looked to where I was pointing and he looked at the wound with wide eyes. "Oh I didn't even feel that till now", he said

"Oh dear he must of got you with that knife", I said, touching his arm

He winced a little bit with pain as I touched it along the edge. "Oh I'm so sorry", I said "Here let me take care of that"

I took behind my back, a small black bag and I unzipped it to reveal medical supplies that I take with me in case I get hurt on patrol. "Here sit, I'll have that healed in no time", I said

The turtle sat against the wall and I took out some pesticide, aloe vera, and linen bandages and went to work on the wound. I took some of the pesticide and poured some on a little towel and jabbed it gently on the wound. The turtle winced in pain and I blew on the wound to stop the stinging and he let out a sigh of relief. "I know it always feels better if someone blows on it", I said, smiling

"Oh yeah you got that right", he said, smiling

I smiled and I dabbed on some aloe vera on it and rubbed it gently. After that I wrapped some linen bandages around his wound and I tied it just tight enough to where it would stay in place. I rubbed it gently as I smiled up to the turtle. "There that should do it", I said "I think with a few days of cleaning and disinfecting it and with new bandages that should be healed in a week"

"Thank you", he said, smiling up to me

I smiled and blushed a little pink in my cheeks. "Well its my debt to you for saving me", I said

"What is your name?", he asked

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry my name is Callista. Callista Sorento, but you may call me Calli", I said, shyly "Do you have a name?"

"I do I'm Leonardo. Leonardo Hamato, but everyone calls me Leo", he said

"Leonardo? Very interesting", I said, fascinated "Like Leonardo da Vinci"

"Yes exactly, I was named after him", he said, smiling

"Oh wow that is quite unique!", I said

"Well yours is quite unique itself", he said "It means most beautiful in Italian and I think it fits you well"

I suddenly blushed red in my cheeks at his compliment and I hid it with my hand, giggling. "Oh...thank you", I said, blushing "My I'm sorry"

He chuckled and smiled. "So anyways", I said, trying to get rid of my blush "Are you a ninja?"

"Well yes I am", he said "I have been one for at least 14 years now"

"Oh wow I have been a kunoichi for 14 years too!", I said, smiling

"No way! That is awesome!", he said "Did you learn the Diamond Finger yet?"

"Oh yes! I learned how to do that when I was 13", I said, excitedly

"Awesome! I mastered it when I was 15", he said, excitedly

"Way cool!", I said

"So do you go on patrols?", he asked

"Yes I do every night", I said "I believe that it's my honor and duty to protect the citizens of New York from all dangers"

"I think the same way", he said "I believe its my job to protect the people of New York from the Foot Ninja Clan"

"Oh the Foot Ninjas, not an easy adversary", I said, shaking my head

"Faced them before?", he asked

"Yes many times", I said "I have actually lost track of how many. They are noting but trouble and a menace"

"Well at least you were able to stop them from causing another crime", he said

I smiled. "Well you did help too you know", I said "You helped stopped that one ninja from killing me"

He smiled and I saw him blush a little in his cheek and I giggled. "So do you live around here?", he asked

"Well I live out west of Manhattan near Central Park", I said "Actually I live just across from it, what about you?"

"Well I sort of...live in the sewers", he said, embarrassed

I smiled and I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up to me. "Hey that's okay, that's nothing to be ashamed of", I said "A home is a home"

He managed to smile. "So do you live with anyone or are you living on your own?", he asked

"Oh I'm living with my adoptive father Yani Shen", I said "What about you? Do you have anyone? Friends? Family?"

"Well I just have my family", he said "No one really else for obvious reasons"

"Oh you have a family?", I asked

"Yes I do, I have three younger brothers and our father is our sensei who taught us Ninjitsu", Leo said

"So are your family members turtles like you?", I asked

"Well just my brothers and I, my sensei and father is a rat", he said

"Oh well that is rather interesting", I said

He chuckled. "So let me guess you are the oldest and the leader?", I asked

"Yes, I take my ninja training seriously, I try to lead my brothers to victory and I try to protect the innocent", Leo said

"Well I think you do a very good job at it", I said "Since you did save me"

Leo blushed pink. "Oh thank…you", he said "It was nothing"

"You saved me from death, that is something Leo", I said, placing a hand on his shoulder

Leo smiled at me and I smiled back, then we heard a ring go off. He pulled out a cell phone from his belt and he opened it up and put it to the side of his head.

"Hello", he said

After a few moments of listening to who was one the phone, he was nodding his head of who he listening to on the other end. I watched with curiosity of who could be talking to him.

"Alright, I'm on my way", Leo said

He hung up his phone and before he placed it back in his belt. "Who was that?", I asked

"Oh it was my younger brother Raph", he said, disappointed "I have to get going now"

"Oh you do?", I asked

"Yeah my father wants me to come home", Leo said

"I understand, will I ever see you again?", I asked

"Yeah I can meet you again tomorrow night, I don't have patrol tomorrow", he said

"Awesome! That sounds great!", I said, happily

"Great! Meet me at Central Park tomorrow night at eight, by the big oak tree", Leo said

"Okay! It was nice meeting you Leonardo", I said, smiling

"And you too Callista", Leo said

He smiled and I helped him up from the ground. "And thank you for healing my wound", he said, thankfully

"Anything for a friend", I said, smiling

He smiled and walked towards the fire escape next to us and just as he was about to climb the fire escape ladder, I grabbed his arm gently and he looked down at me.

"And Leo don't worry, I won't tell anyone of you or your family's existence, I promise", I said, honestly

"Thank you", Leo said

We gave each other a smile, then he continued climbing up the fire escape. He climbed on top of the building and he looked back down at me. He gave me a smile and a little wave. I blushed pink and I waved and smiled back, then he ran off, disappearing into the night.

"I think I'm really going to like this guy", I said, to myself


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's Pov..  
>I'm running towards home and I could not stop thinking about Calli, I loved everything about her. How she didn't freak out when she saw me, her eyes, her laugh, and calm personality like me. When I was holding her hand, my palms started to sweat and my heart was racing fast. When she was cleaning my wound on my arm, when she was that close to me, I thought I was sitting next to beautiful angel from heaven. How her dark beautiful blue eyes were like lipid pools that shimmered in the night sky. Her curly hair with soft curls that rested perfectly against her with no effort, that would make any girl jealous of her. How her skin was silky smooth to the touch against my rough and dry skin. And her smile. Her smile really brought her out. It was caring and passionate that can make about anyone smile.<p>

Wait hat was this feeling? Do I like her? Am I falling in love with her? Many questions went through my head as I ran back home.

I jumped down from the last rooftop of the block and I jumped down on the darkened street. I ran across the street and made it towards the tunnel that lead to the sewers. I arrived back in the sewer tunnel and passed the Jeep and Raph's motorcycle. I walked towards the manhole cover that lead to the lair and I climbed down the ladder to my home, an abandoned subway station, to see my family inside doing their own things. Donnie at his work table doing some kind of experiment, Raph was eating on the lawn chair while lifting one of his dumbbell's in his hand, and Mikey was playing video games on the T.V.

I saw my father, Splinter, a gray rat a few inches taller than me, wearing a red, blue, and gold colored robe, holding his walking stick in his paw come walking into the room. "How was patrol Leonardo?", Splinter asked.

"Nothing too serious master, but I have to talk to you though", I said

Splinter looked at me surprised, but he nodded. "Come with me my son", Splinter said, walking off

I followed Splinter into the dojo and I closed the doors behind me and Splinter lit a candle in the darkened dojo. Splinter knelt on the wheat carpet and I knelt down on my knees in front of him as he placed the candle between the two of us.

"What is troubling you Leonardo?", Splinter asked

"Nothing is wrong", I said "It's just that something happened tonight"

He then noticed the bandage around my arm. "Leonardo what happened to your arm?", he asked, pointing

"Oh I got attacked by a Foot Ninja", I said, rubbing it gently "But someone helped me"

"Leonardo you know you are not suppose to show yourself to the humans above", he said, disappointed

"I know sensei, I'm really sorry", I said "But this girl who helped me, she was different"

"Different in what way?", he asked

"Well she was actually a ninja like me", I said

Splinter looked at me surprised. "Another ninja here in New York? That is quite a surprise", he said

"I know I was too", I said "But anyways though she was getting attacked and she was nearly killed by a Foot Ninja, but I stepped in and saved her. But the ninja who attacked her, came out at me and he sliced my arm. When he finally fled, she came up to me and what shocked me the most that she wasn't afraid of me"

"She wasn't?", he asked

"No she didn't find me terrifying at all", I said "Oh she was so beautiful, like an angel. I knew from the moment I saw her I knew she was an honorable kunoichi. She helped me healed my wound and we got to know each other more and we were a lot in common. She and I both have the same mission of protecting New York and the people above. She said she would never tell anyone of our existence and would keep her promise"

Splinter stroked his whiskers and waited anxiously for him to say something. "Well you did a good thing of helping that young girl Leonardo", he said "And I sense that we may have a new ally on our side, who has a special gift. Who is this young girl Leonardo?"

"Her name is Callista Sorrento", I said "She is about as old as me and the others"

"We should get to know this young kunoichi", he said

"Is it okay if she can come meet us all tomorrow?", I asked, hopefully

He thought about it for a moment then he looked back up at me. "Yes, she can come and meet us all", Splinter said "But only to see, if she is trustworthy enough that she isn't a danger to us"

I smiled happily that I got the answer I have been wanting to hear. "Great! Thank you so much master", I said, excitedly

"I will tell your brothers about our guest soon, right now you should rest after a long night of patrolling", Splinter said.

"Yes sensei", I said

I got up and I bowed respectfully, then I walked out of the dojo. I smiled brightly, happy that Splinter said yes. I couldn't wait for Calli to come and meet our family and I smiled as I walked in my room and I laid down on my bed, looking up to the ceiling, thinking about the beautiful kunoichi that I couldn't stop thinking about, Callista.

Calli's Pov….  
>It was around 7:45 in the evening and I was getting ready to go and meet Leo in the park. I was eager to see Leo again since I could not stop thinking about him last night. I decided to dress in my best outfit for him tonight. I dressed in a beautiful dark jade Japanese shirt with gold threads, a black belt, black silk pants, and gold sandals with jade gemstones. I put on my gold bangles and golden chain necklace with a jade ellipse around my neck. I put my make up on and tied my hair into a bun and pinned some of my bangs behind my ear and I let my longer bangs rest against my cheek. I stuck two dark wooden rods in the back of my bun and sprayed on some perfume on my neck and wrists.<p>

I grabbed my katana just in case I ran into Foot Ninjas again and sheathed it in its hold. I walked downstairs into the living room, where Yani was meditating.

"Sensei, I'm going to go out for a while", I said "I won't stay out too late"

I then noticed that my sensei had a look of worry on his face while he was meditating and I became concerned. I walked over to him and I knelt down to his level and I shook him gently on the shoulders and he looked up to me.

"Master, what's wrong?", I asked, concerned

He gasped a bit noticing I was in the room with him and his look had changed.

"Oh, nothing is wrong my child, please be careful and have a good time", he said.

"Hai sensei", I said

I got up and I walked towards the door. "I wonder why he had that look of fear?", I asked, to myself "I hope its nothing bad happening".

I walked out of the house and I walked to Central Park, across the street from home and went to the big oak tree, I was told to meet Leo there. And sure enough, there was Leo leaning against the trunk, looking around for me. I smiled seeing that he actually came and I started running up to him.

"Hey Leo, what's up?", I called out

He turned and smiled and I ran up to him and I gave him a huge hug. He laughed a bit and he hugged back tightly in return. We let go after a few moments and we smiled at each other as he set me down on the grass.

"Hey Calli, I'm good and you look great", he said, politely

I blushed hard. "Oh thank...you", I said, stuttering a bit

"You are quite cheerful today", Leo said

"I was just happy to see you again", I said, smiling

"I am happy to see you again", Leo said, smiling

We smiled at each other, but then we both turned away blushing embarrassedly. But then Leo turned back and I faced him again.

"So how was training? If you had any today that is", he asked, shyly

"Training was good today, I learned how to attack my opponent without my vision", I said

"That sounds awesome! Could you teach me that?", he asked

"Sure I would be happy to!", I said

We stared at each others eyes for a few moments and smiled. "Oh hey that reminds me while you are at here, my master and father wants to meet you", he said

"Oh really?", I asked, surprised

"Yeah I talked to him about you last night and he was fascinated by you and he said he wants to meet you in person", he said

"Oh well it will be quite an honor to meet your master", I said

"Great! Come on they are waiting for you", he said

"Alright then!", I said, smiling

So we walked out of Central Park and he lead me to a dark tunnel, taking my hand gently, leading me through the darkness. I blushed feeling his warm and soft hand in my own. I felt it sweating a little, but I didn't mind.

"So this is where you live?", I asked

"Yep this is my home sweet home", he said

He lead me to a manhole and he climbed down the ladder. When he got inside he offered me his hand to help me down. I took his hand into mine and I started climbing down inside. After climbing down the ladder, I turned and I gasped in amazement of their home walking down the steps. A huge subway car that covered some of the station, along with a couch, a TV set, a kitchen, and bedrooms for each of them.

"Oh my gosh! This place is awesome!", I said, excitedly "I can't believe you guys made this!"

"I'm glad you like it", he said, smiling

Just then a turtle with an orange bandanna, that cover most of his head, walked out from the subway car and I looked at him curiously. As he turned a little towards me and Leo, he then looked down, but then realized I was in the room as he gasped with wide eyes.

"Woah Leo! You saved a fox!" he said, walking over

I giggled and blushed a bit, hiding my mouth. "Oh my", I said, embarrassed "Leo who is he?"

"Calli, this is my younger brother Mikey, Mikey this is Calli", Leo said

"Hi there", I said, smiling

He smiled brightly and suddenly took me in his muscular arms and hugged me tight. I laughed a bit as he squeezed me towards him. "Wow you are a hugger!", I said, giggling

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!", he said, happily "Leo by beautiful you didn't say drop dead gorgeous"

I blushed hard in my cheeks. "Mikey come on", Leo said

I giggled and smiled, then two more turtles walked in one wearing a red bandanna, only covering his eyes, and another one wearing a purple bandanna that covered his whole head. "Woah who is the girl with the sword?", the red one asked

"Raph be nice, we have a guest", the purple one said

I giggled and the purple one came up to me. "We heard about you through our master", he said "You must be Callista"

"Yes I am, but you may call me Calli for short", I said, smiling "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Donatello, but you can just call me Donnie", he said "And that is Raphael, but you can just call him Raph for short"

"Hi its nice to meet you both", I said, smiling

"Its very nice to meet you", Donnie said, smiling back

"Hey what's up?", Raph asked, in a tough Brooklyn accent

"I'm doing great, now that I meet all of you", I said, smiling

"Well here sit", Donnie said "We can get to know more about each other"

I smiled and we sat down in the living room. Leo and I sat together on the couch while Donnie and Mikey sat on the floor across the couch and Raph sat down on a lawn chair. "Can I ask you guys something? How are you all like this? Not to be mean or anything", I asked

"Perhaps, I should tell you the story of our origin", someone said

We turned and looked to see a tall gray rat walk into the room, who looked and sounded very wise like my master Yani. I turned to face Leo. "Leo who is he?", I asked

"Oh Calli, this is our father Master Splinter", Leo said

"So you must be Callista", Splinter said

I stood up and I faced him. "Hai sensei wa, sore wa anata ga anata no ie ni sa sete itadaite kōeidesu. Soshite, wataashi wa sono Futto ninja kara watashi o hozon suru tame no jūbun'na anata no musuko ni kansha suru koto wa dekimasen", I said, bowing respectfully

He smiled. "Anata wa hijō ni reigi tadashī wakai joseidearu, Callista", he said

"Arigato, Master Splinter", I said

"You speak Japanese Calli?", Leo asked, surprised

"Fluently yes", I said, smiling at him "I guess those 5 years of learning the Japanese language from Yani is starting to pay off"

He smiled, then I sat down beside Leo again, still looking up to him.

"The story of my sons and I begins a long time ago. I was originally a human named Hamato Yoshi and I resided in Japan where I became an expert of Ninjutsu. When my friend Oroku Saki sought the affections of my wife Tang Shen, Saki wished to discredit me in front of her. I had lost my temper and the altercation ended our friendship culminating in a battle that burned down my home and killing Shen and seemingly our daughter Miwa. After moving to New York City, I had just purchased four pet turtles when I stumbled upon an exchange in an alley between two people. Seeking to silence, before I could share what I had been seen, a fight ensued and the canister the people had been carrying smashed open splashing both on me and my turtles with an mutagen called TCRI. As a result, I changed into a humanoid rat after having had contact with a rat upon entering the alley, while the Turtles took on my human characteristics. Realizing I could no longer live a normal life topside, I retreated to the New York sewers where I raised them as my sons and I taught them the ancient Japanese fighting art of Ninjutsu.

"Wow, that is so incredible!", I said, amazed "What a tale, it's like something you would hear of a Japanese legend in the Yamato dynasty"

"So, what is your story, my dear?", Splinter asked

"It is quite a long story Master Splinter", I said.

"Go on and tell us, young one", he said

"Well, I didn't always live in New York, in fact I didn't live in America at the time", I said.

The boys looked at me with shock. "Woah talk about a long way from home!", Mikey said

"Michelangelo, don't interrupt!", Splinter said, hitting his head with his tail

"Ouch! Sorry sensei", Mikey said, rubbing his head

"Please continue on my dear", Splinter said

"I used to live in Florence, Italy with my mother who was American and my father who was Italian, in a big house on the country side. But one night, a few days after I turned 4 years old, our home was invaded and attacked by the Foot Ninja clan and The Shredder. They demanded all our goods, but my parents refused and they attacked, my mother took me to the wardrobe and hid me inside telling me to be quiet. Then all of sudden I hear screams of my parents and got really scared, then there was silence. I was horrified to find my parents lying on the ground dead in a pool of blood. Before I could do anything two foot ninjas grabbed and took me outside, then one ninja took a lighted match and threw it inside and my home instantly caught on fire. They took me to the Shredder and he was going to kill me for being a survivor. But my adoptive father Yani Shen saved me before he could do anything and fought off the Foot Ninjas. He offered to be an adoptive father to me and I accepted it, so he took me home with him to New York City, and he taught me the ways of becoming a kunoichi that I am today. And I have been living in New York ever since", I said

A few tears ran down my cheeks and I sniffled. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I looked to see Leo looking at me as he rubbed my hand gently. "I'm so sorry that happened to you", Leo said, sadly

"It's okay", I said, softly

He hugged me to him and I hugged him around his arm.

"Me too, that is insane", Mikey said

"I'm gonna make Shredder regret doing that to you!", Raph said, punching his fist into his hand with a glare

"I'm sorry Calli, we will be here for you, no matter what", Donnie said, putting his hand on my lap.

Splinter looked at me with concern and sorrow. "I'm so sorry for your loss, my dear", Splinter said "I'm sure you parents loved you very much and are blessed that they had you as a daughter"

"It's okay, but I thank you all for your concern, that means a lot to me", I said, wiping away my tears. "But anyways lets try to not make this visit emotional, we should try to make it a good one"

"Yeah let's do it!", Donnie said, smiling

"Well anyone ready for pizza?", Mikey asked

"How about I make some for you guys? I know how to since I took culinary class in school", I said

"Sounds awesome!", Leo said

I smiled and I walked into the kitchen and Mikey gave me all the ingredients that I needed to make the dough and flipped it in the air and did tricks with it by rolling it along my arms and shoulders, while the boys cheered as I sang a traditional Italian song used while cooking. I then used my katana to slice the pepperoni, salami, green peppers, and tomatoes in the air and they landed across the table neatly.

"Callista that was Shellidellic!", Donnie said

"You are like a ninja but for food!", Mikey said

"Thank you I still have my Italian touch" I said happily.

When the pizza was finished, I threw it up in the air and I took out my katana and I quickly sliced it making each slice landed on everyones plate. "Wallah", I said, blowing a kiss giggling

"Nice touch", Mikey said, laughing

I giggled and they each took a slice and bit into it and swallowed, and as they did they just froze, their eyes went wide and they all smiled with amazement.

"This is the best pizza I ever tasted!", Leo said, happily

"You said it, Leo!" Raph said

"I agree!", Donnie said

"Me too this is delicious!", Mikey said

"I'm glad you guys like it", I said, happily

I served myself a slice and I sat down between Leo and Mikey and I started eating. After eating, they showed me their dojo where they train. It was a bit bigger than ours and it had punching bags hanging from the ceiling, weights on the floor, and a huge sparring match arena.

"Woah this is awesome!", I said

"You up for a match against us, kunoichi?", Raph asked

I smirked playfully. "I'm up for the challenge", I said

Raph laughed. "You are going down!", Raph said

"We will see about that", I said

We took our positions in the arena and I unsheathed my katana from its hold, while the others faced me with weapons drawn. They gave me fierce looks and I gave them one back, gripping my katana tight. We waited to see who would make the first move and Mikey made the first one, spinning his tonfas at me. I dodge them and I roundhouse kicked them out of his hands. I kicked him in the chest, then I quickly ducked down and swept kicked him off his feet. Donnie came spinning his staff and I kept blocking his attacks with katana. As he tried to hit me again, I quickly sheathed my katana in its hold, and I quickly grabbed a hold of his staff. He tried to pull it back, but I twisted it to where his arms were behind his shell and I kicked him in the shell, letting go of the staff. He fell on his plastron, the Raph jumped out attacking me with strong force with his sai's.

I tried to sneak attack by jumping behind him but he was quick enough and he blocked my attack. I unsheathed my katana again and I used it to block his attack and my sword entangled with sai's. He struggled to get them loose, but I used my katana to turn his hands inward, then I twisted them more to where he was leaning down. Then I quickly turned my katana again the other way and his grips on his sai's loosen and I jumped and kicked them both and struck a punching bag. I swept kick Raph off his ankles and I held my katana towards his face.

He looked at me with shock. "Woah Raph you got your shell kicked by a girl!", Mikey said, teasing

"I can't believe this!", Raph said, shocked

I giggled then I faced Leo. He had his sword drawn in a firm fighting stance and I sliced my katana a bit in the air, challenging him. He gave me a glare then he charged me. I charged at him and we clashed our swords against each other. Leo snuck in a front kick and he kicked me in the stomach, making me stumble backwards. I grunted and I charged him again, but I didn't noticed a crease in the rug. I tripped over it and I fell against Leo, making me fall on top of him and making us fall on the floor.

Our faces were both just inches from each other and we both blushed furiously red as the color of Raph's bandanna.

"Aww that is adorable", Mikey said

I blushed more red and I quickly rolled off of Leo.

"I'm so sorry Leo...I...I...didn't mean for that to happen", I said, embarrassed

He sat up and faced me. "It's..alright Calli…no..biggie", Leo said, stuttering

I got up and I held my hand out to help him up. He took it and he stood facing me.

"Good...match", I said, stuttering

"Yeah good match", Leo said, shyly

I smiled a little, then I looked out the dojo and saw on the clock in the living room to see it was 11'o clock. I sighed a bit disappointed, since time had flown by so quickly.

"I think I should probably get home, it's getting late", I said

"Wait Calli before you go", Donnie said, handing me a cell phone that looked like a turtle shell "So you can contact us whenever you want".

"Thank you", I said, smiling

I gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"I will walk you back home", Leo said, quickly

"Oh thank you I appreciate that", I said, smiling

"Bye Calli, come back soon as you can", Mikey said, giving me a huge hug.

I giggled feeling him squeeze the life out of me. "Don't worry, I will Mikey", I said, hugging him in return

"See you later and good match kunoichi", Raph said

"Thanks Raph", I said, smiling

He smiled back and gave me a playful punch in the shoulder. I smirked and I gave him one back, laughing a bit.

"Bye we had a lot of fun with you", Donnie said, smiling

"Bye you guys", I said, smiling and waving

Leo and I walked out of the dojo and we climbed up the ladder, out of the manhole. We walked out of the tunnel and through the park and walked up to the fire escape to my bedroom window.

"I really think my family is starting to like having you around, especially Mikey", Leo said.

"I agree, your brothers are awesome", I said, giggling.

He was staring into my dark blue eyes while I stared back into his brown eyes. I didn't even looked away with shyness this time, I was so mesmerized by his eyes. Something about them was just so different. They were so caring and gentle, that if you stared into them you would be lost in a spell that would be hard to come out.

"I really had a great time with you Calli", he said, softly

"And I did too Leo", I said, smiling "It was really...nice"

"I'll text you when I get back home, okay?", he said

"Okay", I said, smiling

He smiled and was about turn to leave down the stairs. But I couldn't let him leave just yet and I grabbed his arm with my hands and he stopped and I felt him froze as I touched him and he slowly looked back towards me with curiosity.

"Thank you Leo for everything you did for me", I said, lovingly "You are really something special"

"Your welcome anything for you", he said, shyly "Good night"

"Good night", I said, smiling

I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek with my hand on his other cheek, before going inside my bedroom window. I closed the window and I leaned against the wall and legs couldn't hold me up and I slid down the wall to the floor and I sighed with happiness as I felt my heart beating faster out of my chest and felt heat rise out of my cheeks. "Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love", I said


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's Pov...  
>I placed my hand over where Calli kissed my cheek and I blushed madly and my heart started to race again for the I don't know how many times now. I realized now that I'm deeply in love with Callista. I just leaned against the wall of the building completely shocked of what just happened. I looked towards Calli's window and I walked over to it and I peeked inside seeing Calli had fallen asleep on her bed with a smile on her lips and some of her hair covering her beautiful face. I smiled seeing her look content and sleeping peacefully. "Good night Calli", I said, softly<p>

I slowly walked away from her window and I jumped over to the fire escape across the alley and I climbed up to the roof and did roof jumping all the way home. By the time I got home everyone was fast asleep in their rooms and I decided to head to bed myself.

I walked in my room that had blue walls with Japanese paintings, a rack for my Ninjatos, a queen size bed with a blue cover, and a side table with a small lamp. I took out my Ninjato and placed it on the rack and untied my bandanna and laid it on the side table and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me. I pulled out my phone from my belt and texted Calli.

"I got home safely :) See you tomorrow :)", I texted

I set my phone on my night stand, then I laid down in bed and I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my lips dreaming about Callista.

Calli's Pov...  
>I fluttered my eyes open as I felt the rays of the sun shine through my window from a restful sleep and I stretched my arms up above my head, smiling. I looked at the phone I got from Donnie last night and saw that I had a text message from Leo, taking it into my hand. "I got home safely :) See you tomorrow :)", he texted<p>

I smiled at his text and I texted back. "Thank you for letting me know :) I'll text you after training :)", I texted

I smiled as this morning started off great. I had a great dream about Leo last night and could not stop thinking about him ever since I gave him that kiss on the cheek. I just wondered if he felt the same way about me, I guess I will find out sooner or later. Today there was training, but I loved it and wondered what the lesson would be today. So I got up and dressed in a dark blue Japanese shirt with green flowers, black silk pants, and dark blue Japanese sandals. I walked downstairs into the living room, to see my master and father sitting on the floor, meditating. I smiled and I walked over to join him by sitting beside him. He had the same look of fear on his face from the night before and I looked at him with worry.

"Yani, what's wrong?", I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a little worry but it quickly faded and he replaced it with a fake smile. "Oh nothing is wrong my child, come we should get started with training", he said, walking to the dojo.

I watched him walk away from and he disappeared into the dojo. I don't know why he has this look of fear, but I'm starting to get worried. But I had to let it go for now since I needed to focus on training, and I quickly got up and ran into the dojo to start today's session.

Leo's Pov...  
>Training was really hard today, we had to do nonstop katas without a change to take a break after each session ended. But it was harder for me since I could not stop thinking about Calli and I'm excited to see her tonight. We have been hanging out for weeks and she mostly comes to see my family for visits. After training finally ended I went into my room and I hit the shower to clean myself up for when I see her I don't have training smell on me. I tied my bandanna on my head and sheathed my Ninjato behind my shell and texted Calli on my phone.<p>

"Meet me by the pond :)", I texted

"Okay I'll see you there :)", she texted

"You going to meet your girlfriend Leo?", Raph asked, teasing me

I blushed red in my cheeks, but I quickly shook it off and groaned annoyed. "She is not my girlfriend Raph!", I said "She is just a friend who happens to be a girl"

"Whatever you say Lover Boy", Raph said, laughing

I rolled my eyes and I climbed out of the manhole and made sure that the coast was clear before I headed over to the park. I sat down on a bench and waited for the love of my life to show up.

Calli's Pov..  
>I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled for what I was wearing tonight. I was wearing medium shade purple and jade Japanese shirt, black silk pants, a black belt, purple sandals with jade gemstones, and I had my hair into a beautiful braid pulling back my bangs, with a purple flower pinned in the back. I grabbed my katana and sheathed it on behind back and walked out of my room. I saw my father drinking green tea in lotus position very slowly. I was curious for why he was acting like this for the past few weeks and I was getting very worried that he wasn't telling me for what was going on and why he wasn't telling me anything.<p>

"Sensei, I'm going to go out for the night to see a friend, I won't be home late", I said, gently

"Alright be careful Callista, it can be dangerous at night", he said, gently "I love you"

"Hai, sensei", I said "And love you too"

I walked over to the door and looked back at him with his back towards me and smiled a bit before leaving outside. I crossed the street and headed towards the park. I founded Leo standing on the edge of the pond with his bandanna tails flying in the wind with his shell to me. The moonlight was shining down on him like a brave hero, who has come out of the darkness to bring light and happiness once again to a kingdom. I noticed how muscular he really was and I admired his complexion, blushing a bit.

"Mind if I join you?", I asked, walking up to him.

"Oh hey Calli, didn't hear you coming back there" Leo said, turning towards me blushing" Yes you may join me"

I smiled and I stood beside him and we stared out into the park the moon and stars were shining bright making the pond shimmer and fireflies were flying around flashing their lights like the stars above. A cool breeze hit my face, making my hair fly a bit in the wind. I sighed with content and I smiled out towards the beautiful scenery. How I wish it could be like that all the time, since it's so peaceful at night.

"It's so beautiful", I said softly

"It is", Leo said, quietly "But it's not as beautiful as you"

"What did you say Leo?", I asked, looking at him

"Nothing", he said quickly turning away, blushing pink.

"Leo?", I said

Leo looked at me with nervousness and I saw sweat was going down his forehead, soaking his bandana. I became concerned and I moved a little closer towards him. "Leo is something the matter?", I asked

"Calli I need to tell you something", he said

"Oh okay", I said

"Here sit", he said, pushing my shoulder down towards the grass

I sat down as he sat down beside me. I pushed my braid behind my back as I looked at him curiously as Leo looked very nervous down at the ground. "What is it that you want to tell me?", I asked

"Well I..I uh..I", Leo said, stuttering not being able to talk

"Leo it's okay", I said, placing my hand on his shoulder "You can tell me anything. What is it that you want to say to me? I'm sure I won't be upset about it"

Leo looked away from me and I scooted a little closer towards him. He sighed deeply and then he faced me looking at me in the eyes with gentleness and care and I moved a little closer towards him as I looked at me curiously and I felt his hand touching mine.

"I haven't been comfortable around humans, I have never been. I haven't been around them much. But with you it was different. From the beginning you were not scared or completely shocked. You were just you. Calli, I want you to know that every morning I wake up thinking about you and I go to bed thinking about you. I love every little thing about you, your eyes, your laugh, your beauty, and kindness. The truth is, it would be easier for me to love another mutant like me, but I don't want that. Calli...I...love...you", Leo said

I had tears of happiness in my eyes and was smiling from ear to ear, happy to hear that Leo had loved me this whole time and I quickly hugged him around his neck and I felt him quickly wrapped his arms around me and he rubbed my back as he pressed his hand against mine.

"Leo..I love you too. I never thought I would fall in love like this. I never knew that I would meet someone like you. I always thought that I would meet someone along the way in my life who had loved me for me. But instead I found you. I don't care that you are not human like me, because you are already one on the inside even if you are a turtle on the outside. I love your braveness, kindness, understanding personality, being a good brother, and being loyal to your family. And in truth I never thought I would ever find love like this, but love comes in many ways and you never know which way is going to be yours. And I have found mine and my love is for you, Leonardo", I said

He smiled lovingly down to me and took his hand and stroked my cheek wiping away my tears off my cheeks, which made me blush and giggle. I placed my hand on his cheek as we just stared into each others eyes and smiled. We started leaning closer and closer closing our eyes, we were so close to kiss each other, until we heard glass being shattered. We both gasped as we both let go of each other and ran quickly over the hill

"Oh no Yani! He might be hurt!", I said, frightened

"Let's go!", Leo said

We both ran quickly over to my home and we stopped in front of the alley. We both peeked around the corner and saw the door was broken in half as well. "Come on", I said, quietly

We both snuck inside the alley quietly and we snuck over to the door. "What do you want to do?", Leo whispered

I gave him a ninja hand signal with my hands of what I wanted to do. "Okay let's do it!", he said, quietly

We both unsheathed our swords from our holds and we snuck closer to the door. I quickly jumped forward and I kicked the broken door down and it fell on the floor as Leo and I both jumped inside in fighting stances. But as I looked around, a look of horror came to my face. It was so terrifying that I couldn't hold my own katana in my hands and my grasp released on it and it fell to the floor. My home was completely destroyed. The couch and chairs in the living room was flipped over and the T.V was broken and glass shattered everywhere. The kitchen table was broken in half, the countertops were cracked, the fridge had fallen on to its side, and the sink was flooding. The pictures on the walls were on the floor broken and some were barely hanging on their hooks. "Oh my gosh!", I said

"What happened?", Leo said

"Oh my gosh!", I said, terrified

But then my remembered Yani and I looked around for him in the destroyed house, but there was no sign of him. "Oh gosh! Yani! YANI! YANI!", I called out "Yani where are you?!"

I then heard a soft moan and I gasped and followed the sound of the moaning. I then heard it coming from the dojo and I pushed open the broken paper dojo doors and I gasped in horror, seeing Yani on the floor in a pool of blood, covered with scratches and his sword beside him, soaked in his own blood. I immediately ran to him and I knelt down to him and found a huge open wound bleeding across his chest.

"Yani! Yani!", I said, taking him into my arms "Yani are okay?!"

He turned his head towards me and he smiled softly. "Oh my dearest Callista, you are alright", he said, shakily

"Yani what happened?!", I said "Who did this to you?!"

He sighed softly. "My dear I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this. I only did it to protect your life. You meant so much to me. There was simply too many of them for me take on alone. They wanted you but I was not going to allow them to take my daughter away from me. At least I know you are safe and alive and that they didn't find you. My little cricket, I'm not so sure I'm going to make it. This wound is too severe to save", he said, with shakiness in his voice

I gasped and tears started to form in my eyes. "No! No! You can't! I'm not letting you die Yani!", I said, crying "You can't leave me!"

Yani slowly reached up and he stroked my cheek. "My beautiful daughter, I don't want you to be afraid. You are strong, beautiful, and smart. I'm sorry I couldn't have reached you all the things that I wanted to teach before you became a true kunoichi. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I know you will go far in life. I'm blessed to have had you as a daughter. I'm proud of what you have accomplished as my daughter and as my student. I pray that you will find that one true love that will always love and protect you. I pray that you will be safe from our enemy and not let them take your life as they did to your parents. And I pray that you will have the life you deserve. At least I got to see you, my greatest gift, one last time. I will always be with you in your heart and be beside you", he said, softly

I held his hand into both of mine and pressed my cheek up against it. But Yani's hand slowly slid down my cheek and his head slowly went to the floor and his eyes closed. I gasped and I started shaking him desperately. "Yani! Sensei! Father wake up! Please no! No! No! Please wake up!", I said "Please don't leave me! I love you!"

But Yani didn't move. He laid still in silence. My sensei, my caretaker, my father was gone. I cried softly as I hugged Yani in my arms and I cried into his shoulder. I heard footsteps behind me and I felt Leo's arms wrapped around me. I slowly laid Yani down on the floor and I faced Leo and he took me into his arms and I started crying hard into his chest, hugging him tightly. Leo pulled me closer and he rubbed my back as he rocked me in his arms. "Oh Leo", I said, softly

"I'm so sorry Calli", Leo said, rubbing my back

"Who could of done this?! They killed him!", I said, angrily and sadly

"I don't know Calli", Leo said "But maybe they might of left something behind that can help us figure out who did this to your sensei. Let's take a look around"

We both got up from the floor and we started looking around for anything that the criminal left behind. So far there was no trace of who did this. Nothing but destroyed parts of the dojo and blood. "Calli I found something!", Leo said

I turned as I was looking on the floor and I saw him holding a small torn piece of black fabric. "Is it a clue?", I asked

"It is", he said "But it's not someone you want to know"

"Come on Leo just show me I want to know who did this to my sensei!", I said, seriously

Leo sighed and he walked over and he handed me the fabric in his hand. As I looked down, my worst fears came true. On the fabric was the Foot Ninja Clan symbol on it. I shook my head not wanting to believe that my enemies from long ago had come back and they killed my sensei. I started shaking my head faster and I grunted angrily, starting to rip up the fabric in my hands, tearing it into tiny pieces. "Calli, Calli!", Leo said

I didn't listen to him and I kept tearing it up angrily. Leo took a hold of my arms and he tried to hold me back and I tried to continue to rip up the fabric. "Calli, Calli! It's okay! It's okay!", Leo said

I then couldn't hold it in anymore. I then broke down crying releasing the pieces of torn fabric in my hands, letting them float slowly to the floor and Leo pulled me to him and I cried in his chest. "It's okay", Leo said, softly

I continued to cry in Leo's chest for some time. But I slowly pulled away from, but I was still in the hug, with tear stained cheeks. I sniffled as I started to slowly calm down from all the crying I did. "So I guess that is why he had that look of fear for awhile, he knew the Foot Ninjas were planning an attack and he never told me", I said quietly "It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault Calli, he just wanted to protect you", Leo said "He just didn't want his daughter to be killed"

I hugged Leo tightly around his neck and he hugged me back, stroking my head while laying his head on mine gently. After a little while, Leo and I took the body of Yani and we brought him to his room. I wrapped him up in his favorite blanket, that was green his favorite color gently, that we used to use to snuggle together by the fire on cold winter nights. Leo took Yani and he laid him inside a small casket, that was made for him when his time had come. It was dark black with gold embroider and a golden dragon on the top of the bridge of the casket. As he laid Yani gently inside, I took my master's signature weapon, a katana like me and I laid it carefully in his hands and closed them together around the handle.

I struggled to hold back my tears seeing Yani inside, but I stayed strong and before I closed the bridge I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and stroked his cheek. I closed the bridge softly and Leo and I took the casket and carried it out of his room, then out of the house.

We walked down the block towards the cemetery that was near home. And we found a good and big enough spot to burry him in. Leo and I started digging his grave and I let a few silent tears fall down my cheeks as we dug deeper and deeper into the ground. When the hole was big enough we carefully laid Yani's casket inside the hole and we started to put the dirt back in its place. I let out shaky breathes and tears as Yani's casket was starting to disappear from my sight as we buried the dirt over it.

When we finally finished burying him, I couldn't hold in all my tears much longer as I laid his favorite flowers, Peach Blossoms, on top of his grave. I slowly went to my knees and I started to cry softly looking down at the ground. Feeling my heart cracking slowly and painfully, I felt broken again. Now I had no one. My parents and now my sensei are gone from my life. I wondered how my life would go now, I had no one to turn to. I was now in great danger of my enemies now finding me and wanting to kill me. I slowly stood up on my feet and I sniffled as I felt the warm and caring arms of Leo pulling me into a caring hug. "Thank you", I said, hugging back softly "Well I guess I better start finding a new place to live now, now that I'm orphan once more"

"Calli you don't have to do that", Leo said "You can come and live with me and my family"

"No Leonardo, I can't do that to you", I said "I don't want to be a burden on any of you, I should figure this out on my own"

"Calli you are not a burden on anyone, not me, or my family", Leo said, softly "I want to help you heal from this. I really want you to be with me Callista, so you don't have to worry about growing up alone in fear"

I looked up to him softly. "And I really want to be with you, Leonardo", I said

Leo smiled his caring smile and I smiled up to him softly. "I appreciate your offer Leo", I said "You are a good person"

Leo smiled and he stroked my head. "But before I do go and live with you", I said "Is it okay that I can go back home and get all my stuff?"

"Of course you can, absolutely", he said "But before we do leave"

Leo then knelt down in front of Yani's grave. "Yani I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I wish your death didn't have to be this way. It wasn't your time to leave. Even though I never got to meet you yet, I already feel like we were already close. But I want you to know that I will protect Callista from the Foot Ninja Clan and the Shredder. I will never let anything happen to her, I promise you that. Shredder will pay for what he has done to you and to her. And I pray that you will rest in peace", he said, softly

"That was very nice of you to say that to him Leonardo", I said "I'm sure he takes your words"

"I'm sure he will want to hear what you have to say to him", Leo said

I nodded and I slowly knelt beside Leo in front of the grave. I sighed quietly and I wiped away a silent tear.

"Yani. My father. My sensei. I can't even put words to how much I love you. You have been there for me since the night I lost my parents to that fire by the Shredder. You took me into your life and gave me back what I lost. I thank you for saving me on the night of parent's murder and from the Shredder taking my life. I thank you for all those great memories we had together over the years you have raised me. I thank you for always bringing there for me from thick and thin. I thank you for being my sensei and teacher in Ninjistu and teaching me how to become a kunoichi. But most of all I thank you for being my father. I would not be here today if it wasn't for your heroism for saving me. Yani, the Shredder will pay for what he has done to you and me. I will avenge your death and my parents and will not stop until I do. He has already done enough to damage and I'm not allowing him to get away with this. You will rest in peace knowing that our enemy will be vanquished from our lives. I love you Yani. I love with you with my all heart. I hope you can hear everything that I have just said, because everything I said is true", I said

I leaned back on my knees to where I was sitting on my feet, looking at his grave. "I'm sure he knows what you had to said", Leo said "I'm sure he hears you"

I nodded quietly and I slowly stood up from my knees and Leo stood up next to me. "We better get going", I said

He nodded and he wrapped his arm around me and we started leaving the cemetery. I sighed quietly leaving behind my sensei to rest. I didn't look back on Yani's grave, for he once told me that if you keep looking back at what you have lost you can never move forward. We walked out of the cemetery and walked back towards my home. We walked inside and I sighed quietly seeing my destroyed home once more.

"I won't be long Leonardo", I said "I will hurry and gather my stuff"

"No, no Calli", Leo said, understandingly "Take all the time you need, I'm in no rush"

"Thank you", I said, softly

I slowly started walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I found the my door broken off its hinges and it laid broken in half on my bedroom floor. I slowly walked over it and saw my bedroom was destroyed as well. My bed was flipped over, my windows were smashed and my dresser was broken into two pieces. I walked over the broken door and went inside my room. I found a photo that was on my nightstand on the floor and I picked it up and found the glass cracked of a picture of me when I was 13 in Central Park under my favorite oak tree.

I hugged the photo to my chest and I looked around at my destroyed room. I sighed quietly then I went to my closet and I pulled out my pink and purple gym bags and I set them on my bed and started to pack all my things. I took all my clothes and outfits from my dresser and closet, folding them and placed them in my pink gym bag. I packed my pairs of shoes with my clothes and zipped it up when I filled it up to the top. I took my makeup and hair products as I set them on top of my blanket inside my purple gym bag and I took my photos off the wall and placed them gently inside.

I gathered up some of my other little things around my room and placed them inside on top of my photos. I then spotted my yellow cat stuffed animal underneath my flipped mattress and I quickly ran over to it and I lifted the mattress and I grabbed it in my hand. I hugged it to me tightly, since it was given to me by my mother when I born and it was the only thing I had left of her. "You made it", I said, softly

I kept it in my hug and I walked back over to my bags on my bed. I gently put my cat inside my purple bag before giving it a gentle stroke on the head, then I zipped up my bag. I slung both of my bags on my shoulders, but before I left I noticed something in a cubby in my nightstand. I pulled out a big scrapbook that was given to me by Yani as a graduation present, that was untouched by the wreckage in my room. I hugged it to me as it had all my memories inside from birthdays, celebrations, holidays, and vacations.

I tucked it under my arm and I walked towards my bedroom door. I didn't look back and I stopped in the middle of the doorway and I touched the doorframe with my hand. A few moments I had just stood there with my eyes closed, looking slightly down at the floor. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I sighed quietly as I walked slowly away from my used to be bedroom. I walked towards the stairs and I saw Leo looking up to me as I walked down to him with all my things.

"Are you ready?", Leo asked

I nodded slowly. "Yes I am", I said, softly

Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he lead me out of my forever home. "Goodbye", I said, quietly, not looking back

Leo lead me out of the alley and lead me across Central Park. We made it to the tunnel to the sewers and walked down the long dark tunnel. We made it to the manhole cover that lead to the lair. Leo climbed down inside on the ladder and I handed him my bags down inside. I climbed down the ladder into the lair and I took my bags from Leo.

"Calli?", someone said

I looked up and I saw Mikey, Raph, and Donnie looking at me with curiosity as they saw my bags around my shoulders. "How come you have those bags?", Mikey asked

I then felt more tears coming on once more and my lips started to quiver and my eyes started misting up with tears. I let a few fall from my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks."Calli come here", Mikey said, walking to me

I quickly walked to him and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly starting to cry softly in his shoulder. "What's wrong?", he asked

I pulled back a bit from the hug and I sniffled as tears flowed down my cheeks. "My master...he...he has...been...murdered", I said, crying

Mikey looked at me with shock and Raph and Donnie just looked horrified of what I said. "Oh Calli I'm so sorry", Mikey said, hugging me tightly

I hugged him tightly to me and I continued to cry into his shoulder as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Oh my gosh!", Donnie said "I can't believe this!"

"Holy shell! He did this?!", Raph said

"What is going on here?", Splinter asked, walking in

"Sensei, Calli's master was just killed", Raph said

"What?!", Splinter said, shocked "Who has done this?!

I looked over from Mikey's shoulder and looked at Splinter. "The Foot Clan and the...Shredder", I said, softly

He then got a look of shock and fear, knowing it was both of our enemies who attacked. "Oh my dear one", Splinter said, walking up to me

I pulled away from Mikey's hug and I walked up to him and he hugged me close to him

"The Shredder has now gone too far, killing an innocent girl's family and her sensei", Splinter said "I fear that his rage will not stop until myself, you my sons, and Callista until we are all dead"

"Sensei, Callista has no one turned to now", Leo said "She is all alone. I fear that the Foot Ninjas and the Shredder will surely find her and kill her like he did with her parents and sensei, could she live here with us?"

"Of course she may", Splinter said "She may stay here as long as she wants to"

"You would honestly do this for me?", I asked "But I could be risking your life and your sons"

"Of course I would, you are apart of our family now", Splinter said, looking down at me "And we will protect you from the Shredder and the Foot Clan at all costs. The Shredder has now taken away everything away from the both of us and I will not let him take anymore than he has away from you"

I quickly hugged him to me tightly and he hugged me back feeling my pain. I cried softly in his robe and he stroked my head for comfort. "I thank you for your hospitality. I will try hard not to be a burden on you", I said

"My dear one you were never a burden on me or my family", he said "You won't have to be alone, our home is your home now"

"Thank you", I said, softly

He stroked my head more and I slowly pulled away from Splinter's hug. "My sons will you please show Callista to her room?", Splinter said "For she needs to get settled in to her new home"

"Hai sensei", they said

I took my bags around my shoulders and I followed the boys from the living room and they lead me towards a door in between two other rooms. Raph opened the door and I walked inside and looked around. It was a fair size room. Not too big nor too small for me. It had a queen size bed with a white cover, a white dresser up against the wall beside the bed, and a small nightstand with a lamp. "Will this work out for you?", Raph asked

"Yes it is fine, it will be good enough for me", I said, nodding "Thank you"

"We will leave you be so you can get settled in", Donnie said

"Thank you, all of you", I said, quietly

They nodded in understanding, then they left the doorway leaving me be. I slowly closed the door behind me and I walked over the bed and I turned on the lamp, lighting up my room. I took my bags off of my shoulders and I set them down on my bed and I unzipped them both and grabbed for whatever was on top first and started unpacking and putting everything in its place in my room. I organized my clothes and outfits in the drawers of the dresser and I placed all my pairs of shoes beside the dresser in rows of three. I took out my black makeup box with a small mirror attached to it and placed it on top of my dresser and I put my perfume bottles and hair products to the side.

I then took out my surviving photos from my bag and I started hanging them on the wall across from my bed. I made my photos into a heart shaped collage. As I got every photo up on the wall one photo was missing. I found it on my bed and I sighed quietly seeing it was a photo of me and Yani together when I was 5 years old on Halloween night. We were both in costumes and I was dressed as bengal tiger, raising my paws laughing and Yani was behind me dressed as a dragon, smiling behind me. I smiled a little remembering that night, how fun it was and how much candy I had gotten.

I touched the photo carefully and I held it close to me before I pinned it in the center of the collage. I looked at the heart seeing what was of my memories of my past and sighed quietly, thinking of all those good times till this night happened. I then turned back to my packing and took out of some of my favorite scented candles, lavender, and placed them on my nightstand and lit them. I laid out my favorite pink and white fuzzy blanket across my bed and I took out my stuffed cat and I stroked its head before placing it on the bed in front of the pillows.

I sighed as I finished unpacking everything in my bags and I looked around my room with a small smile. I then looked at my scrapbook on my bed and I took it into my hands and hugged it to me. I knelt down on my knees and I tucked it under my bed protectively. I then sat down on my bed then collapsed backwards tired from all the unpacking.

A few moments went by and I heard a few quick knocks on my door. I sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard behind my bed. "You may come in", I said

The door opened slowly and Leo appeared. "Hey", Leo said, softly

"Hi", I said, quietly

"Your room looks great I like what you did with it", Leo said, smiling

"Thanks", I said, quietly, looking away

I saw out of the corner of my eyes Leo frowned and he walked towards my bed and he sat down beside me and he placed his hand on my thigh. "I know you are deeply wounded by what happened tonight. But everything will be okay", he said

"How do you know?", I asked, looking at him "Things might get worse and the Shredder will find me and all of you and kill us all"

"You don't know that for sure", Leo said "I know things look very bleak right now, but wounds heal. I want to help you heal from this wound Calli. It will take time to heal, but it will give you a fresh start. You won't be alone anymore. We are here for you. I am here for you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you from Shredder Calli. He is not going to get away for what he has done to you, I'm not allowing that. He will pay for the damage he has caused. I want you safe, I want you safe more than anything"

I felt touched by Leo's words and I slowly scooted to him and I hugged him with care. He hugged back pressing his head against mine. "But I can't make you risk your life for mine Leo, you are all that I have left", I said

"It doesn't matter, you mean a lot to me", he said, softly "And I would die for you"

I hugged him tighter to me and I kissed his cheek sweetly showing him my appreciation. "You are a good soul", I said, softly "You are one of a kind, Leonardo"

He hugged me tightly to him after I kissed him and I hugged him with affection. Our hug never seemed to have loosened. It was tight with warmth, protection, and love. It seems like we could hold each other like this forever, but I slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Well it's been a long, tragic, and changing night for me", I said "I think I should probably turn in"

"Okay Calli", Leo said, softly "But if you need anything or something happens, I will be right next door"

"Thank you Leonardo", I said

Leo stroked my head then my hand. I smiled a little and he smiled back softly and he climbed off my bed. He walked towards the door, but he stopped just as he was about to close it and he looked back at me. "Good night", he said, softly

"Good night", I said

He then closed the door, leaving me. I sighed quietly and climbed off of my bed and I walked towards my dresser. I opened the last drawer and I pulled out a light blue V neck shirt and dark pink fuzzy sweatpants. I changed into my pajamas and I pulled back the covers and I slid down in bed, covering myself back up. I leaned over towards my nightstand and I turned off my lamp, making the room go dark.

But I didn't fall asleep right away. Instead I laid on my back just staring up to the ceiling in the dark with my hands on my belly. I sighed quietly of how my life has changed once again. I have lost my mother and father, and now my sensei. Now I'm living in the sewers with mutants. And now my enemy has now come back after so many years after that tragic night I had lost my parents, are now hunting me down. I feared that they will soon find me, Leo, and his family and kill us all for revenge.

I turned over on my side and my eyes slowly started to flutter close and went to sleep. But it wasn't before I started breathing deeply out loud and I started grunting and moving around in my sleep as a dream came to my mind.

*In the Dream*  
>Yani and I were in the dojo and I was terrified of what was going on. Yani was in front of me protecting me as I saw the locked dojo doors trying to be busted down. We both had our katanas in our grasps as we faced the doors. "Yani I'm frightened what's going on?", I asked, scared<p>

"My dear you must be ready", he said, looking at me "You must use all my teachings I have showed you for what we both are about to face"

The dojo doors could not hold much longer and someone had smashed it open. I gasped as many Foot Ninjas came jumping inside and they surrounded me and Yani in a circle, some with weapons in hand and others with just their fists. "Yani there is too many of them for us both to take", I said, softly

"Do not show them fear Callista, that will only show weakness to your enemy", Yani said, softly

We then heard an evil dark laugh and I scooted closer to Yani as he moved in front of me protectively in a fighting stance. But then we saw some of the ninjas moved out of the way and we saw someone coming out from the shadows. It was a man wearing a full suit of armor and razor sharp helmet on top of his head. He looked at me and Yani with a cold look and I gasped as it was my old enemy that I faced before when I was just a little girl, the Shredder.

"My how long it has been since I have last seen you both", Shredder said

"Why have you come here?!", Yani said

He chuckled darkly. "Just hand over your student to me and my ninjas, and you will not be harmed", he said

"You will not lay my hand on my daughter!", Yani said "You have already scarred her for your cold blooded crime of taking her family away from her"

"How sweet she is your daughter now", he said, laughing "Well then we shall have to take your daughter by force!"

"You will not touch her!", Yani said, angrily "You will have to go through me to get her!"

"You have now left us with no choice!", Shredder said "ATTACK!"

The Foot Ninjas came out at me and Yani from all different directions. Yani and I ran out at the ninjas and started attacking at any ninjas that came out at us. I blocked a few attacks from a couple of ninjas with my katana. I jumped as one ninja came out at me over him and side kicked him in the back. I sliced one ninja's bo staff with my katana causing it to fall apart into little pieces, I then punched him in the face then I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the chest sending him flying. I then saw my master Yani attacking each ninja that came out at him with grace and true strength. I watched with amazement as he knocked out the other ninjas that came running at him, but then he looked at me with horror.

"Callista! Look out!", Yani called out

I turned quickly and gasped as Shredder looked at me with an evil smile and he raised his arm around to slice me. I covered my arms over my my body to protect myself, but then I saw Yani quickly running over, attacking any ninja that came out at him towards me. Just as Shredder was about to slice me with his blades, Yani blocked his attack with his katana and roundhouse kicked him in the chest sending him backwards hitting a wall. The Shredder quickly regained from the attack and came running out at us. Yani barely had enough time to push me out of the way and the Shredder and Yani started to fight each other.

A few Foot Ninjas came out at me and I blocked their attacks with my katana. I flipped into the air as one nearly sliced me with a knife. I jumped as I landed and did a side kick to his face. I leaned back as two came out at me from the sides and they ended up attacking each other with their attacks and I quickly spun and roundhouse kicked one to the ankles then I stood back up and jumped and kicked one in the chest.

After I defeated almost every Foot Ninja that was surrounding me, I then turned my attention to Yani and Shredder, who were still fighting each other. It was a perfect even match for the both of them, but then Shredder started to gain the upper hand. Yani tried to attack once more but Shredder sliced Yani's katana out of his grasp, making it slide across the floor. Shredder than started attacking Yani with his blades. Yani tried his best to avoid each attack, but he was no match for him. Shredder then came running and roundhouse kicked Yani in the chin making him fly up in the air, then Shredder jumped and sliced him with his blades then kicked him in the chest, making him hit a wall and fell to the floor.

Yani moaned in pain and a look of horror came to my face.

"YANI!", I screamed

I remember forgetting in fact that the Shredder was in front of me. I was just trying to get to my sensei and father, but Foot Ninjas came out at me from all different directions and attacked me. They held me in their grasps and I struggled to get away, but there was simply too many. A few other Foot Ninjas walked towards Yani and they grabbed a hold of him bringing him to his knees. The Shredder walked over to him laughing evilly and I struggled once again to try and get loose. "You leave him alone! He is not yours to take!", I screamed

"Now before I kill your precious daughter", Shredder said, coldly "She shall watch her sensei die!"

The Shredder then raised his arm and his blades unsheathed and I screamed as I watched him about to slice Yani across the chest.

"No! No! Please don't!", I said, screaming in my sleep

I felt a hand touch my own and I immediately shot awake and I gripped the hand with both of my own, breathing quickly. I slowly looked up and I saw Leo's face full of concern and worry. "Are you okay?", he asked, worried

I didn't answer him. Instead I immediately threw myself on him hugging him tightly to me. Leo hugged me back tightly as my breathing was starting to slow down and he rubbed my back with comfort. I started cry softly in Leo's shoulder and I felt Leo's hand stroke my head gently and he nuzzled my head softly. "Shhhh it's okay Calli", Leo said, quietly "I'm right here, everything is alright"

I hugged him tighter to me and I started to calm down slowly. I soon pulled away from Leo's embrace and with tear stained cheeks and I tried wiping away the tears from my eyes with my hand. Leo gave me a tissue and I wiped my eyes and cheeks. "Thank you", I said, sniffling

Leo moved on to my bed and I scooted over to where he had room to sit.

"Bad dream?", he asked

I just nodded my head and I sat against my bed headboard. Leo climbed up on my bed next to me. "It was horrifying", I said, softly crying "Yani and I were together in our dojo and the Foot Ninjas and Shredder were breaking in. It was like what would of happened if I was there if he had told me about the attack on our home. Yani saved my life. He saved me from the Shredder, like he did before, but Yani was no match for him this time. He made me watch my master's death"

I started to cry more and Leo scooted closer to me and he took me into his arms and sat me on his lap. I hugged him to me, not wishing to let him go and he hugged me close to him as if he knew I didn't want to let go. Leo started humming softly to me while rubbing my back and rocking me slowly. The song he was humming was very soothing in my ears and it started calming me down from crying. After Leo finished humming the song, I slowly pulled back from his shoulder and looked at him.

"What was that?", I asked

"Oh it was just a little song Splinter used to hum to me when I was little whenever I got a nightmare", he said "It always helped me calm down"

"Oh, well, it really does help", I said "I am calm now"

Leo smiled softly and I smiled a little, then I yawned sleepily as sleep was taking over me. I rubbed my eyes with my hand tired from an exhausting night. "You should try and fall asleep again", Leo said "You look exhausted"

"I should", I said "But I don't want to. I'm afraid the dream will come back and resume where I woke up"

"Do you want me to stay with you? Until you fall asleep?", he asked

"You would do that?", I asked, looking at him

"Of course I would", he said, seriously "Absolutely"

"Thank you", I said, hugging him

He hugged me back and I smiled a little as I laid down in bed. I faced Leo as he covered me up and he laid down beside me. I slowly tried to get to sleep still in fear of my nightmare returning to me. My eyes then slowly started to flutter close and I fell asleep. I felt Leo's hand stroking my back softly and my body began to relax at his soft touch. Leo moved some of my hair that was covering my face and he pinned it behind my ear. He then stroked my head softly running his fingers through my hair. I let out a sigh of content as Leo's touch made me feel protected and safe. I then felt him lean down and he kissed my temple gently. I felt my heart skip a beat and heat rise in my cheeks feeling Leo's kiss. It was tender, sweet, but most of all it was gentle. I snuggled a little closer to Leo and I nuzzled my head in between his shoulder and neck.

I heard Leo chuckled softly and he pulled me closer to him and his arm wrapped around me in a warm and caring embrace. I then heard Leo humming that same song that he did earlier to calm me down. I smiled a little in my sleep as my fear of my nightmare of returning didn't happen. Instead I felt another dream coming on and it was happier. I smiled a little more in my sleep and I started to think that now that I am living with Leo and his family, they were starting to heal the deep cracks in my heart and maybe life was looking brighter for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's Pov..  
>Calli has been upset for the past few weeks since she moved in with me and my family. My brothers and I did the best we could do to make her feel better, but it only helped a little bit. I hated seeing her in this much pain, I felt every ounce of it and it was very painful and heartbreaking. She has been staying in her room most of the time, she only came out to eat dinner with us or to go out of the lair to get some fresh air.<p>

I knew that I had to do something to get her back up on her feet again. On a Friday night, it was skate night for me and brothers and we were heading down to the skate park not too far from the lair. I thought of asking Calli to go along with us and maybe that will make her feel a little better from her depression. As my brothers were heading out of the lair with their skateboards, I headed towards Calli's room with my skateboard under my arm and I knocked on her door a few times. "Hey Calli, you in?", I asked

I heard movement inside of her room and the door opened slowly and I saw Calli. She was wearing a dark blue and purple Japanese shirt with little white butterflies, black silk pants, and purple Japanese sandals. She still had her look of sadness she has had for weeks and she pushed some of her hair out of her face and she looked up at me.

"Hey how are you doing?", I asked "Doing okay?"

"I'm hanging in there", Calli said, quietly "Just trying to get over my loss"

"I'm very sorry Calli. Well I was wondering if you want to come skateboarding with us", I asked "You know to try and take your mind off things and maybe get you back on your feet"

"Sure that sounds fun, but I don't have a skateboard since mine got broken in half during the raid", Calli said, sadly

I looked at her sadly, but then an idea came to my head. "Wait here", I said

I ran back to my room and I looked behind my door and I grabbed another skateboard that was black with a dark blue dragon underneath the board and black wheels. It was my first skateboard I had got when I was a teenager and thought that Calli could use it. I ran back out of my room closing the door. I then went back towards Calli's room. "Here", I said, handing her the board "It was my first board I ever got before I got this one from Mikey last year"

She smiled a little at the board in her hands as she took it then she looked up to me. "Are you sure Leo?", she asked

"I'm sure", I said, nodding "So are you up for it?"

"Well...alright then you talked me into it", she said, smiling "Let's do it!"

"Great!", I said, smiling "It will be fun!"

"Yo Leo, Calli lets go!", Raph called out, from up top of the manhole

"We are coming Raphael hold on!", Calli called out "We better go we don't want to keep them waiting"

"Right let's go!", I said

We both hurried over to the ladder and we started climbing up out of the lair and we ran down the tunnel and saw Mikey and Donnie climbing inside the jeep. It was light green that had painted scales like a turtle shell, with rocket boosters in the back, and a battering ram up front.

"Woah nice ride!", she said "I would say it's shellrfic! Get it?"

I laughed and smiled. "Yeah I get it!", I said "Good one!"

We both laughed and I started up the jeep and we rocketed out of the tunnel and Calli cheered as we went speeding down the road, laughing. Raph speeding up beside us doing a wheelie and Calli looked from the door window. "Nice wheelie!", Calli called out

"Thanks!", Raph called out

Raph came close enough to where Calli was and they gave each other a high five and laughed as Raph sped off in front of us leading the way towards the skate park. I smiled seeing Calli smiling and laughing as the wind blew against her face and hair, making it fly in the wind. I think that now she is coming back around and being her happy and beautiful self again.

Calli's Pov...  
>We drove down the road and we came towards a quiet part of the city on the south side and we came to a huge building that held the skate park inside and we stopped just right in front of the boarded entrance. "Oh old memories", I said "I haven't been here in years!"<p>

"You know this place Calli?", Donnie asked

"Yes I do", I said "It was the same skate park that my friends and I from junior high used to go to hang out and skate around"

"I wonder why it closed down?", he asked

"Mmmm I don't really know why", I said "It was such a great place, oh well, at least we have it all to ourselves"

"True that", he said

We climbed out of the jeep and Raph came up on his motorcycle jumping off it, after parking. We ran towards the building and started climbing up the south side. We made it up on to the rooftop and we ran towards the glass ceiling door. Leo tried opening, but it was locked with a lock. He tired tugging on it to try and get it open, but it would not budge. "Crud it won't budge!", he said

"We could always just break it open!", Raph said

"I don't think we should look to violence for the answer Raph", Leo said, seriously

Raph sighed annoyed and I took a hold of the lock. "This looks easy enough for me", I said

"Do you think you can get it?", Leo asked

"It's nothing that I can't open", I said "Hold on I got an idea"

I took two bobby pins from my hair and I bended them both out. I stuck one into the lock and I used the other one to pick the lock. After a few moments of twisting and turning, the lock opened and fell from the latch. "Bingo!", I said, opening the door

"How did you do that?", Donnie asked, shocked

"Oh you guys there is somethings about you don't know about yet", I said, giggling "Come on!"

I jumped down inside of the darkened skate park and saw the boys come jumping in after me. "Alright now I can't see a thing", Mikey said

"Hold up I know where the lights are at", I said

I walked through the dark and I found the fuse box and I felt around for the switch then I finally found it and I pushed it up, illuminating the huge skate park. The skate park had ramps of all sizes and patterns, with a few hand rails, and a pool like ramp in the center. Raph went to the right doing a 180 degree turn in the air and Mikey went to the left flipping his board off the ground many times before he landed back on it and Donnie skidded on the hand rail while doing a turn at the end.

I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and putted on my black helmet. "Safety first", I said, hitting my helmet

Leo laughed and I went skating off to the biggest ramp. When I got to the top I used my hand to hold myself up in the air then I did a 360 degree turn when I landed while Leo went off in the pool like ramp and skated around it many times sideways.

"Riding the big Kahuna!", I called out

"Surfs up!", Leo said

"Concrete surfing is good for the soles!", Donnie said

"Cowabunga dudes!", Mikey yelled

"And dudette!", I called out

I cheered as I skated down the handrail and I did a little spin at the end, then I skated down towards Leo. I went in the opposite direction he was going and we both smiled at each other, each time we came together. I skated out of the ramp, then I did a little jump in the air. I skated over to a pole and I held out my arm as I used it to grip it and spin around it.

"Wahoo!", I said, spinning

I let go of the pole and I skated towards another ramp, but I didn't notice a small rock was in the middle of the way. I skated over it and my board suddenly went to a halt from the rock getting stuck under a wheel. I went flying through the air and I was about to hit the hard concrete, but then I saw Leo quickly skated over towards me and he caught me in his arms bridal style, skidding to a halt, right before I could of hit the ground. I quickly regained my breath and I looked up to Leo with relief.

"Got you!", he said, smiling

"Good catch!", I said "And just in time!"

"No biggie!", he said

He set me down on the ground. I gave him a smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I saw Leo's whole face turn bright red. "Thank you Leo, I owe you one for that", I said, smiling

"No...no problem", he said, stuttering

I giggled covering my mouth with my hand, seeing him blush since he looked so cute when does that. I heard the others snickering from a distance and I turned my head towards them and they turned away and stopped snickering, acting like they didn't do anything. "Oh don't boys act like you didn't do anything", I said, giggling

They blushed and laughed nervously, then they took off skating in different directions.

"Yeah I thought so!", I said, laughing

Leo then came walking up beside me. "Hey thanks for that", he said, smiling

"No problem", I said, giggling

I then looked down the park and spotted one of the biggest ramps from a distance. I then got an idea in my head and I gave Leo a playful smirk and he chuckled and smiled at me. "What?", he asked

"Race you!", I said, skating off

Leo laughed and he started skating off beside me. "You could of given me a heads up Calli!", he called out

"I guess the smirk was not enough of a clue for you!", I said, laughing

We both laughed and did many tricks and jumps over each obstacle in our way, then we were getting close to the biggest ramp again. I gave him a smirk and I started skating faster. Leo then skated in front of me, looking back at me with a smirk. I smiled deviously and I skated on another hand rail and I jumped and skated up the ramp, making it to the top before he could. I hooked my board along the edge and then I did a 360 spin going back down the ramp as Leo held himself in the air and he skidded to a stop beside me.

"I win!", I said, giggling

"I was letting you win!", he said, smirking

"Whatever!", I said, rolling my eyes playfully

Leo laughed and we started skateboarding back to the others, doing little jumps with our boards. After another three more hours of skateboarding, we skated towards each other, sweating from all the tricks and stunts we did. I took off my helmet and I shook my head a little bit, to get my hair unstuck from the back of my neck. "Phew! What a ride!", I said "Best skate night ever!"

"Lets book dudes I'm beat", Raph said.

"Me too skateboarding tires me out!", Donnie said agreeing

"Indeed!", I said "And I'm hungry too!"

"Pizza anybody?!", Mikey said

"Count us in!", I said

"Well last one home from hatched a rotten egg!", Raph called out, running off "And has to pay!"

"Who are you calling a rotten egg?!", Mikey said

"It will end up being the four of us if we don't move it!", I said, running off

We quickly ran out of the skate park laughing and we saw Raph had already jumped on his motorcycle and was starting to ride off into the night. "Hurry you guys he is getting away!", I said

"Oh he won't get too far!", Leo said "Not if we catch up to him first!"

I quickly jumped in the passenger seat while Donnie and Mikey jumped in the back and Leo started up the jeep and we started chasing after Raph down the road. We were gaining closer and closer up on Raph who was speeding fast down the street. Leo stepped more on the gas pedal and we started getting closer then we were almost neck and neck with him.

"Speed up your ride Raph! Your huge shell is blocking traffic!", Mikey called out

We all laughed speeding off down the road heading back towards the lair, leaving Raph in the dust. "Mikey wait until I get a hold of your shell!", Raph called out

"Mikey I think you just messed with the bull", I said, looking back at him

"I mess with him every time I'm use to it!", he said, smiling

"Oh what a coincidence!", I said, smirking and rolling my eyes "Why have I not figured that out yet?"

We all laughed and went racing back towards the lair. We made it back inside the tunnel before Raph could of and Raph did end up chasing Mikey down the tunnel towards the lair. Donnie, Leo and I just laughed as we walked behind them as Mikey screamed like a little girl while Raph yelled chasing him. But they finally stopped when we reached the lair when Raph tackled Mikey to the ground making him tap out of mercy.

I went back to my bedroom to freshen up from the skateboarding while Mikey ordered pizza for dinner. I fixed my ponytail and splashed cold water on my face to cool off. I dried my face with a towel and I walked back out of my room and went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Coke as I sat down on the couch with Leo. I took a few sips from my drink and sighed with content. "Phew! I'm sweating hotter than a jalepeno in a heat wave", I said, fanning myself

"Me too!", Leo said, smiling "All that skating and racing Raph home, what a rush!"

We both laughed. "Here", I said, tossing him a can of Coke "I think we both need to cool down"

Leo laughed and smiled and started drinking from the can. After a little bit Mikey and Raph went out of the lair to pay for the pizza and Mikey came jumping back down with six boxes worth in his hands. "My gosh you guys that's a lot!", I said, surprised "That could feed us for at least 3 weeks"

"You would be surprise how much we go through in just one month", Leo said, smiling

"I don't even want to know", I said, laughing

We both laughed and Donnie and Raph got their slices from the kitchen and they sat down on the floor around the couch.

"Calli ham and pineapple?", Mikey called out

"Yep! As always!", I called out

"Coming your way!", he said

He threw a slice to me and I unsheathed my katana and sliced the slice into two thin slices and I took my plate and caught them right on target. I took a bite and smiled as the taste of the sweet pineapple and smoked ham satisfied me. "Mmmmmm better than the last time we ordered", I said "They made it better this time"

"Yeah they did", Mikey said, sitting on a lawn chair, taking a bite "But yours will always be better"

"You know I could of made some if you had just asked", I said

"It's alright, next time though we will be sure to do that!", Mikey said

I laughed and smiled. "I will be well prepared!", I said

Leo then turned on the T.V and a channel came on with my favorite funny show, Wipeout. "Oh I love this show! It's so funny when they get knocked out!", I said, laughing

"Oh yeah when those hammers come out of the doors or the huge balls that inflate on the sucker punch wall!", Raph said

"That's funny every time!", I said

And just as we were talking about that a lady who was trying to get across the sucker punch wall, a huge ball inflated from a moving steering wheel and it pushed her off the wall and into the pool of mud. We all started laughing as she was struggling to get out back on to the steps. "Talk about a major stick in the mud!", I said, laughing

After eating dinner and watching the rest of the show I went into my bedroom. I placed Leo's skateboard on my bed and I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick hot shower and I got dressed in a dark pink shirt with black tight sweatpants, and I tied my hair in a ponytail. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and I walked out, turning off the light.

I sat down on my bed and I leaned over the bed and I pulled out my scrapbook. I smiled seeing myself as a five year old on the cover, smiling, on my first day of preschool. I placed my hand delicately over it and I slowly opened it up to see myself with Yani, when we first arrived at New York from Italy. A few photos showed of me learning how to do punches and kicks when I first started learning Ninjitsu. One showed of when I was ten when I mastered my weapon, the katana. I looked at a few photos of when I was in elementary school, with a few friends at the playground. I smiled and giggled when I found a picture of me in the dunk tank we had for water day, about to fall in.

I then came to my junior high school photos. I smiled seeing myself holding up a certificate for excellence for making honor roll. I had a few photos of myself and a few boys I knew, at the basketball courts shooting some hoops and us skateboarding to school. I laughed when I saw a photo of me and my friend Katelyn at a football game making funny faces, with blue and white paint on our faces, posing with the mascot, Thunder the Eagle.

Then I came to my high school year photos. There was a picture of me on my first day. A couple of me with my friends in front of the statue of a tiger in the middle of the hallway. There was a good photo of me when I went to homecoming with my friends, I was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a V neck that came to my knees and I had my hair in a low bun with a french braid on the side and I had blue high heels. Then I came to my favorite photo of high school. It was me and Yani together, when I graduated high school in a black robe with red trim and red cap, holding my certificate.

Then I reached the last section of photos of home. There were a few photos of myself doing katas with my katana. A few of myself and Yani doing sparring matches against each other. When we went down by the shoreline, with me building a sandcastle and out in the ocean with my pink floatie. One of myself opening presents on Christmas Day of 1999. Then one photo made tears spring to my eyes. It was a photo of Yani and I sitting together, hugging each other and smiling. A few tears came down on my cheeks and on to the photo and I used my shirt to wipe them away.

I then looked at the back cover and saw a little message that Yani wrote when he gave me the scrapbook, in cursive.

"Memories are a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. With this book you will never forget those times that you cherished in your life. Even if we can't be together in the end, I'm glad that you were apart of my life and all those memories we had together"

Love, Your Father  
>Yani<p>

I smiled a bit and sighed as I closed my scrapbook. I set it beside me on the bed and I laid down in bed and I slowly started to fall asleep. After at least a few minutes of sleeping, I heard my door creak open and someone walked inside. I felt myself being lifted in the air in warm and strong arms. Then I was laid back down on the bed, being covered up. I felt someone stroke my head very softly, running their fingers through my hair. Then I felt a pair of soft lips kiss my cheek gently. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I looked up to see Leo, smiling down at me.

"Hey", he said softly

"Hey", I said, quietly

"Did I wake you up?", he asked

"Oh no, I was just resting my eyes", I said "Nothing to worry about"

Leo smiled and I sat up in bed. "Are you enjoying your new home here?", he asked

"I am really", I said

"Good to hear", he said, smiling

I smiled. "I think life is going to be a whole lot better now for you", he said

"I can tell, things are looking brighter, now that I have you here with me", I said

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. I slowly scooted over to him and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him in return. He was rubbing my back, resting his head gently on top of mine. I smiled closing my eyes, feeling my heart was completed with my love. I snuggled a bit closer to him, laying my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead as he slowly let go of me. "Oh I forgot to give you your skateboard back", I said, handing him the board

"No it's okay", he said, pushing it back to me "You can have it"

"Are you sure?", I asked

"Of course", he said "It's a little gift from me to you"

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Leo", I said, smiling softly "This night really did help me out a lot"

"Well I'm glad it did", he said, smiling "I'm happy now that you are smiling again"

I smiled and I hugged him again slowly laid back down, smiling sleepily up to him. He chuckled and he stroked my forehead softly then he leaned a pressed a gentle kiss to it. I smiled and blushed a little pink in my cheeks as his kiss was soft and gentle.

"You are well on your way to a full recovery", he said "You just needed a little shove"

"Yeah you are right, I did need that", I said "I'm glad I'm feeling better. Good night, Leonardo. I love you"

He smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Callista", he said

I smiled and I laid down in bed in again. He covered me up more and stroked my cheek a bit, before getting off of my bed. He turned off my lamp and walked away to the door. I slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep again. I could tell Leo was smiling at me and he slowly closed the door quietly. I smiled in my sleep as I fell into a dreamful sleep, about how my new life would be with my new family.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's Pov..  
>It was a quiet day in the lair today, since we had no training. I was happy to see Calli doing a whole lot better, since the night she had lost her sensei Yani. She was starting to be like her old self again, like when I first met her. She and Mikey would pull practical pranks on us on some occasions, they would mostly get Raph or me. She helped out Donnie update the jeep and Raph's motorcycle in the warehouse. She would also spar with Raph after we did our training and taught him how to control his temper and showed him a few new moves to improve his fighting skills.<p>

Calli has been doing a lot better everyday living with us and in training, since Splinter was her now new sensei. And when we were not training she and I usually talked for hours on end in my bedroom, laughing and having a good time with each other. Ever since I confessed my feelings towards Calli, I have been wanting to take her out on a date. But since she lost her master on the night I confessed, I had to wait and give her time to heal from her loss. But now that Calli has been healed of her deep wound inflicted by the Foot Clan and Shredder, I feel like now is the best time.

As I was in my bedroom, I was rehearsing of how I was going to ask Calli out, but I kept messing up each time with nervousness. I groaned annoyed and I fell backwards on my bed and sighed with frustration that I couldn't get it right. I rubbed my face with my hands and I looked up at the ceiling, thinking I would not get this right of how to ask Callista. I then heard the sound of Calli humming from my bedroom and I looked towards the door and I walked over to it quietly and I opened it slowly and quietly. I saw Calli go walking by my door and I backed up quickly before she could of seen me and I peeked out from the door seeing Calli, listening to her music on her iPod as she went towards her bedroom with a rag in her hand.

I slowly snuck out of my bedroom and I looked down towards Calli's bedroom. I was really nervous now. I didn't know how Calli would react to me asking her on a date, but I just hoped that she would accept it.

So I took a deep breath and I walked over to Calli's room and found the door open and saw her polishing her sword on her bed, smiling. Oh she looks more beautiful every time I see her. She was wearing a thin strap dark blue tank with black skin tight sweatpants, that showed her beautiful hourglass figure. Her curly hair was naturally resting against her cheeks and shoulders.

I smiled at her lovingly as she was unaware that I was in front of her. I knocked on the door and she quickly looked up towards me. "Oh hey Leo", she said, taking out her earbuds "I didn't notice you were there, I kind of dozed off"

She looked up and smiled her loving smile and I blushed light red in my cheeks. "It's alright", I said, chuckling "What are you up to?"

"Oh just doing my chores before I do my own things", she said, setting her sword down on the bed "You know just to get them out of the way"

I smiled and I walked inside of her room and I sat down on her bed in front of her. "Calli can I ask you something?", I asked

"Oh sure Leo what is it?", she asked, smiling, pushing some of her bangs out of her face

I gulped a little nervously and I took a deep breath and I looked at her. Her beauty was just so blinding that I was lost just looking at her heart shaped face and glowing appearance.

"Leo you okay?", she asked, looking at me with concern

I snapped out of my trance as I shook my head. "Oh sorry", I said

I let out a quiet sigh and I looked up to her again, now wanting to tell her what I have been wanting to say for a long time. "Well I...I was wondering Calli...since you know we confessed to each other about how we feel about each other...and I have been wanting to ask you this for quite awhile...but I waited since you were healing from your wound", I said "But I feel like now is the best time to ask you this. Calli...would you...like to...go out on a date...with me?"

"Are you kidding me?", she asked, surprised "I would love too!"

"I mean I understand if you don't want to...", I said

But then my sentence was cut off when I heard her answer. "Wait what?", I asked

"I said yes!", she said, smiling brightly "I would love to go out on a date with you!"

"Really?", I asked, surprised

"Of course I would!", she said "I mean after all we did admit into liking each other and I have been wanting to hang out with you since I am now healed from my loss"

"Oh well okay then!", I said, smiling "This is great!"

She immediately lunged at me and I shrieked as her weight collapsed on top of me as she hugged me tightly. I chuckled and she giggled as I hugged her to me close. We hugged just only for a few moments then she pulled back smiling. "So what time works for you?", she asked

"I was thinking around 7 since it will be dark out by then", I said

"That will be perfect!", she said, smiling

"Okay then it's a date!", I said

She smiled and she kissed my cheek and I blushed red as she climbed off of me. "I can't wait to go!", she said

"Neither can I", I said, smiling "So I will leave you be and let you get your stuff done and we will meet each other in the living room at 7", I said

"Sounds great!", she said "Well then I will see you later"

"I will see you soon", I said, smiling softly

I kissed her forehead and she smiled and giggled as I left her bedroom. I walked into my room and shut the door. I jumped and cheered quietly so Calli would not hear me, "YES SHE SAID YES!"

Calli's Pov..  
>I did end up hearing Leo cheering from his bedroom next to mine and I giggled at his enthusiasm. But I then I squealed quietly with joy as I was excited too. I couldn't believe my ears that my love Leonardo has asked me out on a date! Many thoughts and ideas came racing through my mind of what it would be like, where it would be, how romantic it would be. Oh my gosh so many possibilities, that it was making my head spin. I started to pick out my outfit for the date and I was choosing from a variety of clothes I had to find the perfect thing to wear. Once I found it I smiled happily as it would be perfect for Leo.<p>

After a couple of hours of finishing up my chores around the lair, I started to get ready for my date with Leo. I took a steaming hot shower and I dried off climbing out, wrapping my towel around me. I went back into my room and I slipped into my white bathrobe and I went to my dresser and started doing my make up. I brushed on some mineral powder that matched my skin color. I applied some light rose colored blush to my cheeks and dark pink eye shadow, that had a bit of sparkle to it, on my eyelids. I then curled by eyelashes and applied black mascara to my eyelashes. I then finished by putting on some cherry flavored lip gloss on my lips.

I smiled in the mirror at my image then I went back into the bathroom and started drying my hair in a towel. I tied a small braid on the right side of my head and I pulled the rest of my hair back and I tied it in a low bun, letting my bangs hang down my cheeks. I smiled satisfied then I looked at my outfit on my bed. It was a dark pink Japanese kimono with a golden waist wrap and gold branches with little leaves all around it. It had a slight V neck with sleeves that went just below the elbows and stopped just above the ankle. I got out of my bathroom and I slipped the kimono on over my head and it fitted perfectly against me.

I slipped on a pair of gold sandals and I fixed my hair again. I strapped behind my back a black sword holder and I sheathed my katana inside, in case we run into any unwanted guests tonight. I walked out of my room quietly closing the door and saw Donnie, Mikey, and Raph in the living room talking. "Oh boys", I said

They turned and they just looked at me with shock. I giggled and I leaned against the pillar in the living room giving a little pose with a smile. "What do you think?", I asked

"My look at you", Raph said, chuckling

I giggled and I came walking over and I did a little spin showing off to them. "You guys like it?", I asked

Mikey did a wolf howl and I giggled blushing in my cheeks. "You look great Calli", Donnie said, smiling

"Thanks you guys", I said, smiling "Have you all seen Leo?"

"I'm right here", Leo said

I turned and I saw Leo come down from the manhole cover into the lair and I smiled at him impressed. Leo looked really handsome, even though he already is. His forest green skin looked really clean and his bandanna was neatly tied on around his head. What surprised me the most as he was wearing a nice black jacket that was unbuttoned, that looked really good on him.

"Smashing", I said, giggling

He chuckled and he came walking over to me. "You don't look so bad yourself", he said, smiling

I blushed pink in my cheeks and I giggled. "Ready to head out?", he asked

"Ready", I said, smiling "I'm really looking forward to this"

Leo smiled. "Then we shall go", he said

He held out his right muscular arm for me and I took it smiling. "We will see you boys later", I said

We both walked over towards the manhole cover and walked up the stairs towards the ladder. Leo started to climb up the ladder out of the lair and I started climbing up after him and he gave me his hand pulling me up to him.

"We will see you two love birds later!", Mikey called out

I blushed furiously red with embarrassment. "Oh my gosh!", I said, giggling

"Mikey! Not funny!", Leo said

We both heard the boys laughing from the lair and Leo shook his head annoyed. "Oh brothers", I said, smiling

"Always keeping you on your feet", Leo said

We both laughed and we walked down the tunnel."So where are we going?", I asked

"It's a surprise", he said.

"Aw come on please tell me", I begged

"Nope you will have to wait and see", he said, chuckling

"Please tell me", I begged again

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?", he asked, smirking

"Yes!", I said

He laughed. "Sorry, you just have to wait a little bit longer", he said

I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing I was not going to win the fight. "Oh okay, I guess I can wait", I said, pouting

He chuckled and smiled and kissed my cheek. "Come on let's get going", he said "It will be worth it"

I smiled and we both walked out of the tunnel. But I didn't notice that Leo was behind me and he slid a green blindfold across my head and I laughed as he tired it on."Aw Leo, really?!", I asked, laughing a bit "Come on! That's not fair!"

"Hey I want you to be surprise!", he said, chuckling

I shook my head and chuckled. "Okay then, but you are going to have to guide me though", I said

"That I will do", he said "You can't see anything right?"

"I see nothing", I said, smiling "I'm blind as a bat"

"Good, I'll let you know when we get there", he said

He took my hand into his gently and he started leading me down the sidewalk. "I just hope you will like where I picked", Leo said "I found it a few days before, and I thought maybe you would like it"

I smiled. "Leo I'm sure I will", I said "All what really matters to me is that you and I will have a good time and that we are together"

Leo squeezed my hand softly in his and I blushed pink. "So are we there yet?", I asked

"It's just right down the street and we will be right there", he said

"Oh good, I'm really excited to see what it is!", I said, smiling

Leo chuckled and he continued leading me down the street. But after a few minutes, Leo stopped pulling me and I stopped behind him. "Why did you stop?", I asked "Are we here?"

"We are my love", he said, softly

I heard him walk behind me and he untied the blindfold from my eyes and I slowly turned and I gasped with awe seeing what I was facing. It was a beautiful endless valley with hills of multicolored flowers of all kinds. The glowing full moon and stars illuminated the valley brightening the colors of the flowers. A gentle breeze of wind came and blew the flowers around making them dance to the wind. "Oh my gosh!", I said, happily "It's so beautiful, I have never seen anything like this"

"I knew you would of loved this place, since it did remind me of you", Leo said, smiling at me "Colorful and beautiful"

I smiled at him brightly. "Oh thank you Leo, you are the best!", I said

I suddenly lunged at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and I kissed his cheek with passion. Leo chuckled embarrassed and his cheeks were now red as cherries as I pulled away. Leo shook his head out of his trance and I giggled smiling. "Sorry about that", he said, slightly embarrassed

"No worries", I said, smiling

Leo then took my hand and he brought it up to his lips and he kissed it softly and I blushed pink giggling, covering my mouth with my fingers. He smiled and chuckled. "So where exactly are we having our date in the valley?", I asked

"Come with me", he said, smiling "And I'll show you"

He led me through the valley of flowers as I was careful not step on any of them. We got deeper and deeper into the valley and I saw something in the distance. "Wait what is that?", I asked, pointing

"That is...our spot", Leo said, smiling

I smiled and gasped as we walked up a tall hill and on the top was a small patch of green grass with flowers surrounding a light green picnic blanket with little white flowers on it. On top of the blanket was a little picnic basket and fancy champagne glasses and a few small lighted candles on a silver candle holder. I felt my heart flutter at the effort that Leo put into for this date. "Oh Leo", I said, smiling

"I hope it's okay", he said

"Okay?", I said "Leo this is perfect!"

He blushed red in his cheeks and rubbed his arm shyly. I giggled and I gave his cheek a peck. "I'm glad you like it", he said, looking at me

"I love it", I said, softly "So much"

Leo smiled and I lifted up my kimono a little and I sat down on the blanket as Leo sat down beside me. He then took out something from the basket between us. "I hope you do like bruschetta", Leo said "I wanted to try and make it"

He took out a silver plate with bruschetta on French bread, with diced tomatoes, garlic, parsley with shredded monetary cheese wrapped in plastic wrap and he pulled out a bottle of sparkling orange flavored water.

"Oh I love bruschetta!", I said, smiling "One of my favorites!"

"I never tried it before I heard it's pretty good", he said

"It's really good!", I said, smiling "It's one of my favorite Italian dishes"

Leo uncovered the plastic wrap from the bruschetta and he took one piece and took a bite. He smiled as he chewed it then swallowed it. "Mmmm this is good", he said "Very flavorful and fresh"

I smiled and I poured the sparkling water into the glasses and I set the bottle back into the basket and I grabbed a piece of bruschetta and I took a bite and smiled at Leo. "Mmmmm this is really good, just kind like Yani used to make it", I said, with a mouthful

Leo then took another bite and he smiled agreeing with me. "Yeah it's really good", he said "It's almost like a small pizza!"

"Oh yeah it does kind of, I have never thought of it that way before, that's a good comparison", I said "So when did you start making food?"

"I would say it started around when I was 13", he said "I kind of watched how Mikey always made food for us and I became interested into what he was doing, but I thought I would be made fun of for the liking and doing of it, but I decided to do it myself just for the fun of it"

"So do you make food dishes often?", I asked

"I do on some occasions whenever I have the lair to myself or if it's just Splinter with me", he said

"Well you certainly do know what you are doing", I said "This is really good"

He smiled and chuckled. "Thank you, I'm proud that this one of the best dishes", he said "I have made some crazy things back before I met you"

I smiled and giggled. "Like what?", I asked

"Well this will sound crazy to you", he said

"Come on hit me with it!", I said, giggling

"Okay then you asked for this", he said, chuckling "The craziest dish I made was pizza cupcakes!"

I then started laughing. "Oh my gosh! Really?! What made you think of that?", I asked, giggling

"Turns out Mikey found out that what I was doing and he of course with his crazy ideas thought of combining his two favorite foods pizza and cupcakes and he wanted me to combine them both together", he said, chuckling

"How is that even possible?", I asked

"It actually wasn't really all that hard to do", he said "It's just like making cupcakes pizza style!"

Leo laughed and I giggled. "My goodness that is crazy!", I said "Did they turn out okay?"

"Surprisingly they did!", he said

I laughed and smiled. "Oh my gosh! I got to see this with my own eyes, we should do it one time", I said, smiling

"Be glad to", he said, smiling "But we will have to do it when Mikey is not around"

We both laughed and we continued on eating. After finishing our meal, we looked up at the stars that were shining brightly in the dark black sky. I laid my head Leo's chest and he wrapped his warm and strong arms around me. It was so comfortable that I could easily have fallen asleep in his arms. I saw out of the corner of my eye Leo reaching over to his right and he plucked a dark pink flower, that was closely matched to my kimono, and he pinned it behind my right ear. "Now you look perfect", he said, kissing my cheek

I blushed hard in my cheeks as I looked away, giggling and smiling embarrassed. "Leo come on you don't mean that", I said, giggling "I'm not perfect"

"Calli look at me", Leo said

I slowly looked up to him and he gave me a serious look, like he really meant what he had said to me. "You are though", he said "Whether you don't think so or not. You are perfect, to me you are"

I smiled up to him lovingly and I stroked his cheek, feeling loved by his words. "Thank you", I said, softly "That is really...sweet of you"

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. I snuggled my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. Leo rested his head on top of mine gently and we stared up into the starry night sky. It was silent for quite awhile between the two of us and I felt Leo's hand barely touching mine and I blushed pink in my cheeks, luckily Leo couldn't see me. My hand slowly inched towards his and I felt Leo's fingers slowly entangled around mine and then both of our hands seemed to move closer and closer together. Then finally our hands were in each other's holds, Leo's hand felt so soft against mine and it was warm and full of care. I blushed deep red into Leo's chest feeling my love for him just grew a whole lot bigger. I then felt Leo's head slowly come off of mine and then I sensed he was looking at me.

"Calli, I have something for you", he said

I looked up to him with curiosity. "Really, for me?", I asked

He took something out of the side of his belt and he held out his right hand and opened his hand to reveal a necklace with a small pink heart pendant stone with a silver chain. "Oh Leo it's so beautiful, you didn't have to do this", I said, amazed "You are spoiling me!"

He chuckled. "I made the design, but Donnie helped me create the necklace", he said

"It's beautiful", I said, smiling "I love it"

"Here", he said "Let's see how it looks on you"

I turned around and Leo slid the necklace around my neck and he clipped it on. I turned back and faced Leo and he smiled. "What do you think?", I asked "Looks okay?"

"It's perfect", he said, softly "It fits you perfectly"

I smiled and I hugged him around his neck and he hugged me back nuzzling his head against mine and rubbing my back softly. I nuzzled my head in between his head and shoulder, stroking his cheek. "Thank you Leo", I said, softly "You really are amazing"

"Calli", Leo said

I pulled away from the hug and I looked at him, curiously. "Yes?", I asked

He then looked at me with nervousness and then my look of curiosity turned into concern."What is it?", I asked

"Calli I need to ask you something", he said

"What is it Leo?", I asked

He pulled me closer to him and he stroked my cheek pushing my bangs back away from my face. I looked at him with a smile, but with curiosity. "Calli. How do I even begin to tell you how special you are to me. When we first met in that alley just last month, I felt like you were the one I have been looking for all these years that would understand me for who I am", he said

"Of course I do", I said, smiling "I understand you for you are, and I wouldn't change one thing about you"

He smiled shyly. "But anyways though, we have know each other for quite a long time and everyday I spend with you is the happiest times of my days, I feel like we should be more", he said "More than just friends"

I gasped quietly when he said that and I couldn't believe that Leo was going to ask me this and I now felt my heart running a million miles per minute. "Calli will you be mine? My one and only forever love?", he asked

A huge smile exploded on to my face when he asked me the question and I immediately lunged at Leo hugging him to me tightly and Leo quickly wrapped his arms around me in a firm and tight hold, not wishing to let me go. "Yes! Yes! I will be yours Leonardo! Even if you thought I wouldn't be yours, you were already mine from the start. I love you! I love you so much!", I said, happily

"I love you so much", Leo said, softly "With all my heart"

We stayed in our tight embrace for a long time, not wanting to leave it. We both finally found that one true person that in both of our lives that we would love forever. The moon and stars seemed to have shined so much brighter, like our love. I felt Leo's heart beating against mine own and as they heated against each other, it felt like they were molding into one beating heart we now both shared.

Leo's and my face meet each other eyes and they were full of love and they locked on to each others, not blinking once. Our faces slowly started inching closer and closer towards each other and our lips were only just an inch apart from kissing, but then we heard the sound of loud footsteps coming close to us. We both quickly pulled away and we looked into the direction of the sound of the footsteps. "What is that?", I asked, frightened

"I don't know", he said, hugging me close "It's either Mikey trying to tease us again or its something else"

"We better see what it is", I said

We both got up and I unsheathed my katana from its hold and Leo walked in front of me protectively as he unsheathed his sword from behind his shell. "Stay close to me", he said

"I will", I said, nodding my head

We both started walking towards the sound of footsteps were and I moved closer behind Leo's shell, nervously. We then heard the sound of something running fast past us both and I gasped softly. "Leo they are close", I said

"Just stay calm Calli", he said, softly "Stay close"

I then saw something going flying across the air towards us and I gasped. "Leo look out!", I said

Leo turned and we both barely had time to flip backwards and we blocked the objects flying at us. They landed on the ground a few feet away from us and I walked towards one that landed in front of me and I picked up a ninja star and I gasped seeing a symbol on the star. "Oh no!", I said, softly

"Calli? What is it?", Leo asked

I turned quickly towards Leo. "Leo it's the Foot Clan they are close by!", I said

Leo looked at me with fear and he pulled me close to him. "They are not getting a hold of you!", he said "Not this time!"

We then heard dark laughter and I gasped softly in fear recognizing the laugh and the color from my face drained and I started looking around quickly to find the person laughing as my heart banged out of my chest. "Oh precious you have ran and hid behind the green menace, thinking you were now safe from me!", someone said

Then out of nowhere a figure jumped in front of us and Leo pushed behind him and I gripped his shell hiding. Leo got into a protective fighting stance with his sword as the figure lifted up his head and I gasped softly with fear and horror, seeing it was my old enemy from my past, The Shredder!

"Oh god!", I said, softly

"Long time no see little one", Shredder said "How you haven't changed a bit"

He unsheathed his sharp and long blades from his wrists. I shook in fear as they were the same blades as I saw when I was a little girl that he tried to kill me with. "You! You monster!", Leo said, angrily "How dare you take her family and her sensei away from her!"

Shredder didn't reply, he just gave a glare. "You better get out of my sight! I'm really struggling to get a hold of my anger right now!", he said

"That will be simple, if you hand over her, then I won't have to kill you more than once!", he said

"You will never touch her!", Leo said "You have already taken too much away from her! Your rage has now gone too far! You have taken the lives of my master's family and now her's! She never did anything to you, so why would you take my girlfriend's future away from her?!"

He chuckled darkly. "How beautiful, someone who loves a monster like you!", he said

A look of anger came to my face and I walked out boldly in front of Leo. "He is no monster Shredder! You are! You are the monster here! You are nothing but a cold blooded killer! You will pay for what you have done to me, my family, my sensei, and my new master, Hamato Yoshi!", I said, angrily

"Well it looks like I can finish you all at once! Starting with you!", he said

The Shredder yelled running at me at full speed, but Leo jumped in front of me and blocked Shredder's attack. Leo and Shredder started to clad sword against sharp blades. Leo kept blocking each move Shredder made towards him trying to make Shredder avoid getting to me. "Leo!", I called out

"Calli stay back!", Leo called out

I ran back from the fight and I took refuge just a few feet away. Shredder and Leo continued to fight as Leo was fighting with such strength and skills to keep Shredder back. Leo was so far winning the fight as he continued to slice Shredder with his sword, but then out of nowhere as Leo tried to slice Shredder again, Shredder ducked and he punched up towards Leo's face and he knocked him in the snout up in the air then Shredder jumped up to his height in the air and Shredder spun and he sliced Leo across the chest with his blades, knocking him towards the ground and he landed on his plastron hard, sliding a few feet away.

"LEO!", I yelled

Just then Shredder started walking over towards Leo with his sharp blades closing in on him and he knelt down and turned Leo over where he was facing him. "You can't defeat me! You can't protect her from anything! You are foolish and weak! Now I will finish your precious girlfriend once and for all!", he said

Shredder was raising his arm with his blades ready to strike. I gasped as it reminded me of how he killed Yani the same way he was about to do with Leo. I shook my fear away from the Shredder and a glare came to my face full of rage.

"NO!", I screamed

I ran towards Shredder and I jumped on to his back and I wrapped my arms in a tight embrace around his neck and my weight pulled him back before he could of sliced Leo. Leo slowly turned as he saw me trying to stop Shredder. Shredder yelled as he tried to throw me off of him but my arms were in a tight embrace and I was refusing to let go. But then Shredder grabbed a hold of my shoulders and he flipped me over him and he threw out a few punches at me, but I blocked them with ridge hands. But Shredder started to gain the upper hand and his attacks were getting much stronger and quicker. I tried my best to block each attack, but I was starting to grow weak and as Shredder punched me in the side hard with his fist, he then jumped and roundhouse kicked me in the chest sending me flying back, across the air and I skidded across many flowers flattening them with my weight.

"CALLI!", Leo screamed

I groaned in pain as I sat my head up and my vision was started to clear as I saw Shredder come walking up towards me and he grabbed a hold of my kimono and he jerked me up to him. "How I have waited for this day to come, and now I finally have you now!", he said "And you will not escape this time!"

"Go to hell", I said, softly

He punched me in the face and I groaned as I felt the pain and I felt bones being cracked and I felt blood dripping from my nose and my lower lip. "NO!", Leo yelled, running towards me "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Not so fast, foolish reptile!", Shredder said

He quickly got me in a head lock and I struggled to breath under his strong arm and then I felt something sharp against my skin and I looked down and saw Shredder had pulled out a syringe with a glowing green substance in the tube and Leo skidded quickly to a halt seeing Shredder poking the needle deeper into my arm. I looked at Leo with fear as I tried to pull Shredder's arm off with my hands, but he had me in a firm and tight grip. "Leo!", I called out

"You let her go! Now!", Leo yelled

"Or what?", he asked

"I will kill you!", Leo said, darkly

Shredder laughed darkly and I gasped softly in fear as he held me tighter to him."You could try and kill me, but instead let's watch what will happen to your pretty girlfriend shall we?", he said "That is if she will live to see what happens!"

He jabbed the needle in my arm and injected whatever substance was in it. I cried out in pain as the substance went through my bloodstream and I suddenly felt so cold and I felt my heart speeding up rapidly and I started breathing hard and heavily, struggling to breath. I screamed as I felt sharp pains all around my body, piercing me like a sharp knife repeatedly as the substance went out through me.

Leo's Pov...  
>I gasped in horror seeing Calli on the ground in pain and hearing screaming in pain. I then looked up at Shredder with a huge angry glare as he glared back at me. I screamed as I ran after the Shredder, but he then threw a smoke bomb on the ground causing a purple cloud of smoke to surround me and I coughed trying to fight my way through. But when I reached the end of the cloud, Shredder had vanished. I quickly skid to a halt as I regained my breath, breathing hard while grunting as Shredder disappeared without a trace. "You will pay!", I yelled<p>

It echoed across the valley and I slowly regained my breath, I then heard a small moan of pain.

"Leo", Calli said, faintly "Leo help!"

I gasped hearing Calli's voice and I quickly turned and I quickly ran towards Calli on the ground. I knelt down to her level and she looked at me with pain and fear. Her whole body was shaking all over as if she had been left out in the cold in the middle of winter on her own to freeze to death "Calli?! Calli are you okay?", I asked

"Leo it hurts!", she said, softly "I can't move! I'm so cold!"

"Hold on Calli I'm going to get you home!", I said, determined

I picked Calli up in my arms bridal style protectively and gently and I started to run out of the valley of flowers back towards the lair. I held Calli close to me trying to keep her warm as she felt so cold in my arms, but it didn't seem to help her much. "Leo", she said, moaning softly

I looked down at her and saw her eyes slowly fluttering close as her head pressed against my chest. A look of fear came to me and I started shaking Calli in my arms. "Calli! Calli! Calli wake up!", I said, frantically

She didn't move, all she did was make a soft moan. I felt a little relieved that she was still alive, but I knew she wouldn't be for long if I didn't hurry. I picked up my pace and I soon made it back towards the street and I ran down it quickly till I reached the tunnel back into the sewers. I ran down the darkened tunnel. "Hold on honey we are almost there!", I said, softly

Calli moaned faintly where you could barely hear it. I made my way back towards the manhole cover and I climbed quickly down the ladder. "Donnie!", I called out "Donnie help!"

Donnie came rushing out of the lab as I carried Calli down into the lair and he looked at her horrified. "What happened?!", he asked

"The Shredder found out where Calli and I were and he injected something into her body and she won't wake up!", I said, frightened

"Hurry lay her on the couch, I'll get my supplies!", Donnie said, quickly running off

I ran over to the couch and I laid Calli down and I looked at her with fear as she was not moving. She still had the syringe inside of her arm that Shredder injected into her arm and it was starting to bleed out. "Calli, hold on we are going to help you", I said, softly

"Calli?! Leo what happened to her?", Mikey asked, running in from his room

"Mikey get some thick blankets, from my room hurry!", I said

"On it!", he said, running off

Calli moaned and her body started shivering faster. "What the shell?!", Raph said, come running over

He knelt down to Calli and looked at her petrified. "What happened?", he asked

"The Shredder attacked her!", I said

"What?!", he said, stunned

Calli moaned and groaned just as Mikey came back from my room with many thick blankets in his arms. "Here! This was all that I found!", he said

"That will do!", I said "We need to warm her up quickly!"

We took many of thick blankets and started wrapping up Calli in them, to try and warm her up. Calli moaned and shivered, but she slowly started to stop and relax as we wrapped her up warmly. Donnie then came out quickly from the lab with the medical supplies and ran over to us. "Where did he inject her?", he asked

I then took Calli's arm and showed him where the syringe was still in her arm. "Right here!", I said

"I will have to take it out so I can analyze this!", he said

He took the syringe slowly out of Calli's arm and he applied a towel to her cut to stop it from bleeding out. He wrapped it up in linen bandages and he took the syringe away. "I'll be back I'm going to analyze this!", he said, quickly running off

I watched Donnie disappear into the lab and I looked back at Calli and I hugged her to me softly. "So what happened?", Mikey asked

"Calli and I were enjoying ourselves on our date and we heard these footsteps coming towards us. The Shredder came out of nowhere and he threatened Calli's life and my own. I tired to protect her from him, as it was a promise that I made to her master when he was murdered that I would never let anything bad happen to her. Shredder was too strong and too fast. He got a hold of her and I thought that he was going to kill her, but he didn't. He instead injected her with the syringe with the substance inside. He fled before I could of finished him and that's when I came running back and showed up with Calli", I said

"But why didn't he kill her?", he asked "After all she is an enemy to him"

"I don't know for sure", I said "But it was a miracle that he didn't, if he had I could of never forgiven myself for what happened"

"Will Calli wake up?", he asked

"I don't know Mikey", I said, softly, shaking my head "I really don't know"

"You did what you could Leo", he said "You know Shredder, he is no easy bad guy to defeat, you did what you could"

I sighed quietly and I hugged Calli closer to me and I kissed her forehead softly and rested my head against's Calli, nuzzling it softly. "I'm so sorry", I said, softly

Just then we heard the lab doors open and I pulled my head back from Calli's and we saw Donnie come out of the lab and he didn't look at all relieved, instead he looked stunned and depressed.

"Guys you are not going to like what I just found", Donnie said

"What did you find Donnie?", I asked

"I analyzed the substance that was injected into Calli's bloodstream and I couldn't believe my own eyes for what it is", he said

"What did he injected into her?", I asked, seriously

"I'm sorry Leo", he said, softly "Calli has been injected with mutagen"

"What?!", I said, shocked "Are you sure of it?! Could it be something else?!"

"It's true it's the same the mutagen that changed us all", he said

"So what will happen to Calli?", Raph asked

"Well since I know that if Calli came into contact for whatever touched her, she will turn into whatever touched her", he said "And you Leo, you were the last one near her"

I gasped as I was the last one near Calli and I carried her back to the lair. My touch was about to make her change into something else. "You...you don't mean she...she will turn...", I said, shocked

"I'm sorry Leo, but she will end up mutating, into a turtle", Donnie said "There is nothing I can do to stop the mutation, all we can do is just hope and pray that she will wake up soon. I'm sorry, we will leave you be"

"I'm sorry Leo, she will be alright", Mikey said, patting my shoulder "She will be"

"Hang in there bro, Calli will wake up, you know her the best", Raph said "You know she will be okay"

"I sure hope so", I said, softly "I hope I wasn't too late"

Raph sighed quietly and he rubbed my shoulder a little then he left the living room, leaving Calli and me alone. Calli was now breathing steadily unlike earlier and she was no longer shivering as the thick blankets kept her warm. I watched her softly and I stroked her forehead and cheek softly. But as I stroked my fingers through her hair, I saw the mutagen in her bloodstream starting to change her. On top of her forehead her pale white skin was starting to change into a light shade of jade and it very slowly started to spread across her forehead.

I sighed quietly as her mutation was starting to begin and this night would be the last night that Calli would ever be a human. It was all my fault I didn't protect her from the Shredder. I didn't keep my promise that I would never let anything happen to her. And now my beautiful girlfriend was now going to mutate to a turtle like me and I thought I just now made her life worse as it was starting to heal and that now Calli will never look at me the same way again. "I'm so sorry Callista", I said, softly "I hope that you will not change about the way you think of me when you wake up"


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's Pov...  
>I was really worried about Callista. She still hasn't waken up since Shredder injected her with mutagen and Calli was continuing to change from a human and into a turtle. Her whole face has now turned green and it was now spreading down her neck and arms. It would only be a matter time before her mutation would be completed and she would no longer be human and she would be a cold blooded reptile like me. All on my mind was of how Calli would be reacting to her mutation and how she would react towards me since I didn't protect from her Shredder.<p>

I stroked my hand through Calli's beautiful hair feeling it starting to fall out rapidly through my fingers. I sighed quietly and I looked down at Calli seeing her mutation was starting to take effect. Her beautiful face was extending out making a snout and I looked down at her already green hands and I saw her fingers starting to close together into three fingers instead of five. Calli continued to lay motionless as her mutation advanced. I started seeing Calli rise up from the couch and something began to bulge out from the many thick blankets she was covered in and I started hearing the sound of clothing being ripped. I knew that Calli was started to form her shell on her back. I then heard the sound of more clothing being torn in front of her and that's when probably she was starting to form her plastron. I then looked down at Calli's legs and I saw her feet were now turning green and her toes began to close together and grow bigger, and now it was just two toes on each of her feet.

I then looked at Calli's face seeing now her mutation was completed. She was no longer the human she was before, she was now a cold blooded terrapin like me. I just couldn't believe that this happened, it was just too much for me to bare. I couldn't look at Calli without feeling the guilt rip my heart into huge pieces.

"I'm so sorry Calli", I said, softly

I kissed Calli's forehead softly stroking her cheek and she didn't respond to my touch. I sighed and I stroked her head softly, then I slowly got up and I slowly walked away from Calli's body and I quickly climbed out of the lair and I ran out of the tunnel, and I ran to Central Park. I continued to run through the quiet park but then I tripped on a tree root branch, that was the same oak tree that Calli and I met the day after we met. I landed on my plastron hard and I grunted in pain, but the pain didn't matter to me. My hands balled up into fists as I sat up against the trunk of the tree. Tears then began to form in my eyes and I then started to cry softly, all my mind was Calli.

Calli's Pov...  
>I moaned feeling my eyes slowly fluttering open and I looked to see I was back home in the lair and I was in the living room. I looked down and saw I was wrapped in many thick blankets. I sat up on the couch as some of the blankets slid off from my shoulders and I didn't feel cold anymore when Shredder injected me with the substance and now I felt very warm. I looked around seeing I was alone in the lair and I unwrapped the blankets from my body but as I unwrapped myself I looked and gasped as I saw my hand.<p>

It was not my hand as it was before. It was green and I had three fingers instead of five and I looked at my other hand seeing it was the same and I saw my arms were green too. I looked at myself with fear and confusion as I was not understanding what was going on. I slid out of the blankets and I immediately got off of the couch and I looked around for anyone in my family. "Leo! Raph! Donnie! Mikey! Splinter! Anyone?", I called out

"Calli?", someone said

I turned and I saw Mikey come out from the subway car. He then just looked at me stunned and I came running towards him. "Mikey!", I said, hugging him tightly

He hugged me back, but he still had his look of shock as he looked at me. "Calli! You are awake finally! We were so worried about you!", he said

"Mikey something is wrong with me I'm all green everywhere!", I said

"Calm down Calli", he said "Something happened to after Shredder attacked you"

"What do you mean?!", I asked

"Calli?", someone said

I then turned and I saw Raph and Donnie come running in from the dojo. And they too looked at me with shock. "Woah Calli!", Donnie said, stunned "It really did happen"

"You guys what is going on here?", I asked "I'm literally freaking out here!"

"You should look in that mirror and see for yourself", Raph said, pointing "Something happened to you Calli"

I pulled away from Mikey and I slowly walked over to the mirror in front of the door of the subway car. I gasped as I backed up a little seeing my reflection. I then slowly looked up seeing myself closer. I was no longer a human, instead I looked like a turtle like my family. I had light forest green skin just a little bit lighter than Leo's skin. I no longer had my dirty blonde curly hair and instead I was completely bald on top of my head. I turned and saw my brown slender shell that had a bit of blonde coloring to it, like parts of my hair color had been dyed into it. My arms and legs looked more muscular than they did when I was a human. My chest and belly was replaced with a yellow platted plastron, that curved out in my chest area, showing some figure. I looked down at my hands and feet seeing I had three fingers on each hand and only two toes on each foot. My face had extended out making a snoutI saw the necklace Leo gave me just a few hours ago still around my neck.

I then looked down at it holding it gently in my hand and I slowly looked back at my family, looking at me a little bit concerned. "You guys why I am turtle like you?", I asked

"Well Calli the substance that you were injected when you were attack by the Shredder, it was the mutagen that turned us into what we are", Donnie said "And since Leo touched you when you were injected you were changed into a turtle"

"Oh my goodness!", I said, shocked

"Are you okay?", Raph asked

"Well I really don't know what to say about this", I said "I'm just really...stunned"

"My sons who is this?", someone said

We then turned and saw Splinter come out of the dojo and he looked at me with surprise. "Master Splinter it's me, Callista", I said

"Callista?", Splinter said, shocked "But how?"

"Shredder attacked again", I said "He found out where Leo and I were on our date and he injected me with mutagen"

"My dear are you alright?", he asked, coming to me

"Well despite that I see myself as a mutant turtle and no longer a human, I'm alright", I said

"I'm sorry that this happened to you my dear one", he said, placing a paw on my shoulder

"It's alright Splinter, it's not your fault, it was just an unexpected event", I said

"Leo was so worried about you Calli", Mikey said "He never left your side, but he did end up doing so because it was just too much for him"

I gasped as I remembered Leo and how worried he must be about me. "Oh no Leo! Oh my gosh! He is probably worried sick about me!", I said "Where is he? Is he here?"

"He left just a few moments ago", Raph said "We think he ran off to Central Park across the street"

"Well he needs to know I'm alright!", I said

I started running over to the manhole cover, but Mikey caught me by the arm pulling me back towards him."Wait Calli, we have somethings for you first before you go out there", he said

"What do you mean?", I asked

"Wait here my dear", Splinter said "I'll be right back"

Splinter then disappeared into the dojo with the doors closing behind him. I looked at the doors curiously wondering what I was missing. I then heard footsteps inside in the dojo and then the doors opened up again and Splinter walked out carrying a few things in his paws. "What is that stuff?", I asked

Splinter smiled. "Your ninja gear", he said "Things that all ninjas and kunoichis need"

I smiled as he handed me my gear. I looked down and saw a brown belt with a sword holder, pink elbow and knee pads, and rolls of linen bandages. "Oh thank you Master Splinter", I said, looking up to him

He smiled and nodded and I sat down on the couch. I grabbed the linen bandages and I started wrapping them around my legs till they got just blow my knees and I then tied more on my arms till they got to my elbows. I strapped on my elbow and knee pads then I stood up and I strapped my belt around my waist and shell. I then took my katana beside the couch and I picked it up and spun it around in my hand and I put it in its hold behind my shell.

"I thank you for the gear", I said, smiling "But now I need to go find Leonardo"

I was about to walk off but then Splinter gripped my shoulder with his paw. "Callista", he said

I turned towards him. "You are missing one important thing", he said

I looked at him confused. "What?", I asked

He smiled softly and he pulled out something behind his back and held it both in his paws. I looked to see it was a pink bandanna with two eye holes cut in the fabric, that looked exactly like Leo's mask. "Your ninja mask", he said "The true symbol of a ninja"

"It's perfect", I said, softly

"You have earned the pink bandanna which symbolizes your love and kindness towards others and my son Leonardo", he said

I smiled up to him and I turned around and Splinter tied the bandanna around my head. I smoothed it out as Splinter tied my bandanna tails into a braid. He pushed my braid over my right shoulder. I turned and I smiled up to him. "How do I look?", I asked

"Very beautiful my dear", he said

"Thank you", I said, softly

"Woah you look awesome Calli!", Mikey said

"Yeah looking good!", Raph said

"I agree completely!", Donnie said, nodding his head

I giggled and blushed pink like my bandanna. "Thank you, you guys", I said, smiling softly "Now we should probably go find Leo, he should know that I'm alright and awake"

"You are right", Raph said "We better get going"

"Go to him Callista", Splinter said "He is waiting for you"

I smiled and I bowed respectfully to him. "Yes master", I said "Let's go boys!"

The boys and I climbed ran over towards the lair and we started to climb out of the lair and we ran out of the tunnel. We snuck over to Central Park quietly across the street and we quietly snuck around trying to spot Leo. And sure enough I expected finding him under the same oak tree where we met the day after we met in the alley while the boys hid behind the bushes just a few feet away from, while I hid behind a tree.. "Oh Leo", I said

Just as I was about to come out from my hiding spot, Raph grabbed my wrist pulling me back. "Wait here Calli", he said, quietly "We will get him ready for you and we will give you the signal when to come out"

"Alright then", I said, nodding my head quietly

I hid back behind the tree before Leo could of seen me and the boys came out quietly from the bushes and I watched from a distance them walking over towards him.

"Hey bro", Raph said

Leo looked up to him, but for only a few seconds then he looked back down to the ground. "Hey", he said, quietly

"You doing alright?", Donnie asked

Leo just shook his head slowly. "No", he said "I'm not, it's all my fault. Calli is probably never going to forgive me for what happened to her. I feel like I just ruined her life even more than it already has. I just wish she would wake up and tell her how so sorry I am to her"

"Well I think Calli might have a different view on the situation Leo", Donnie said

"What do you mean? How do you know?", Leo asked, confused "She probably will hate me now"

"Well why don't you ask her yourself now?", Mikey said

"Wait what?", he asked

"Come out sissy!", Mikey called out

Leo's Pov...  
>I turned in the direction my brothers were facing and someone came out behind the tree slowly. It was a slender mutant female turtle. I looked at her with shock that I have never seen one before in my life and how beautiful she really looked. Her pink bandanna, similar like my own in a braid, rested over her right shoulder. Her light forest shade of green skin blended perfectly against the trees in the background. She turned and faced me and I looked at her dark blue eyes that were the darkest I have ever seen and they were so beautiful and mesmerizing. Wait I have seen those dark blue eyes before and I gasped as I looked around her neck seeing a pink heart pendant necklace that was exactly the same as the one I gave to Calli. Could this really be her? My girlfriend?<p>

I slowly stood up as I faced her and she looked at me with a smile. "Calli?", I asked, stunned

She giggled and smiled. "Hey Leo", she said

I looked at her stunned realizing that it was indeed Calli. "CALLI!", I called out, running to her

"LEO!", she called out

Calli smiled and she came running towards me laughing happily. We came closer and closer to each other, then Calli jumped into my arms and I hugged her to me tightly as she hugged me close. I fell to my knees with her in my arms still keeping her in the tight hug. "Oh Calli, you are okay", I said, softly into her neck "You are alright"

"It's okay Leo I'm here", she said, softly, nuzzling my cheek

I sighed with happiness and I let a few silent tears fall down my cheeks as I hugged her closer to me. "It's okay Leo, I'm okay", she said

She probably saw my tears and I felt her hand slowly wiped them away from my eyes and I looked at her as she looked at me with a smile. "Don't cry Leo", she said, softly "Everything is alright"

I smiled happily seeing my girlfriend again and I hugged her to me tightly and she giggled hugging me back. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from behind and I looked back a little and saw out of the corner of my eye my brothers come walking up to the both of us. I slowly stood up bringing Calli up on her feet, still keeping her in the hug and I kissed her cheek softly.

Calli's Pov...  
>"Leo are you okay?", I asked, concerned "I was so worried about you, I didn't see you in the lair when I woke up. I worried that you might of been hurt from the fight with the Shredder"<p>

He looked at little upset and I moved closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Calli", Leo said, softly "I didn't mean for Shredder to attack you and he changed you into a turtle like me, it's all my fault. I just thought you would be angry at me for letting this happen, I just couldn't handle it all"

I gasped softly at what he said of how I would of react to him, like he thought."Leo I could never be angry at you", I said, hugging him softly "What happened wasn't your fault. You did protect me, it's because I'm still alive and breathing and I'm here with you now"

He only smiled just a little. "I just thought you wouldn't love me anymore that you were turned into something like me", he said

He looked down at the ground and I looked at him softly with concern. I put my hand under his chin and I brought his face back up to mine. "Leo what made you think that?", I said "Leo you know I still love you no matter what. To be honest I'm not upset for what happened to me, and it's not something, its someone. You are a somebody, not a thing. It will take me a little bit to get used to my new appearance, but that's okay. What matters though to me now is that you and I are still together and our love didn't change for what happened. Nothing changed between you and I, all except from my appearance, that's all"

Leo smiled more and I smiled seeing him smile. "I'm glad nothing changed", he said

"I am too", I said, softly "My Fearless Leader"

We both hugged each other tightly. "Awww young love", Mikey said, in a dreamy voice

I blushed red in Leo's shoulder and I heard Mikey yelp in pain. "Owwww", Mikey said

"Don't ruin the moment Mikey", Donnie said, a bit annoyed

I giggled and smiled, then I pulled away from a hug. "Come on you guys I think we should let them be", Donnie said

"See you later love birds", Mikey said, laughing

I blushed and giggled. But then I heard the sound of a slap and I looked and saw Raph had slapped Mikey behind the head. "Thanks Raph", Leo said

"Happy to help", Raph said

I giggled and smiled and I saw Mikey grunted annoyed as they walked out of the park back towards the lair, leaving me and Leo alone. "Well now that I'm awake and alright, shall we continue on with our date?", I asked

"Yes", he said, softly "Let's do that"

I smiled and he offered me his arm and I took it with a smile and Leo lead us out of the park and we walked down the street and we made it back to the valley of flowers. We walked through the many colorful flowers and we made it back to our date spot on the tall hill, that laid untouched since the fight with the Shredder. I sat down carefully back on the blanket and I put back the plate, the glasses, and bottle of sparkling water back in the picnic basket and I set the basket to the side of the hill and Leo pulled me to him as we had more room on the blanket.

The moon was now higher up into the sky right above us, glowing like a natural spotlight. I felt Leo's hand slowly slide on top of mine and I looked at Leo who smiled at me gently, but yet sweetly and I smiled up to him with admiration and love.

Leo and I stared into each other's eyes forgetting the world around us both, its like we were just too blinded with our love for each other to notice anything going on. I didn't notice that Leo had actually shifted closer to me where his chest was touching mine and I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his hand stroked my cheek. I snapped out of my daze and I giggled silently and blushed heavily pink, feeling very excited inside, but I was yet calm on the outside. Leo then started moving his head forward as mine moved towards his and both of our eyes started to close and then finally after so long, our lips finally touched softly into a kiss. I kept thinking that this was all a dream and I opened my eyes slightly only to see Leo was still kissing me. But it was not, this moment was real. I then slowly closed my eyes and I started kissing Leo back.

My hands climbed up his chest and they went to his shoulders and gripped them gently and his other arm wrapped around my waist with his other pulling me closer. The kiss was so passionate, sweet, but yet gentle just like Leo. It soon started to deepen as I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck and one of his arms around my waist then slowly climbed up my shell and his hand went behind my head deepening the kiss. I pulled Leo closer to me and Leo moved more on top of me and his weight began to push me back and I fell backwards pulling Leo with me, not breaking our kiss. Leo rubbed my sides and it sent shivers down my spine.

I then felt Leo's tongue lick my lower lip softly and I smiled and I slowly opened my mouth and Leo's tongue quickly entered inside. His soft tongue touched mine with care and affection and I moaned lowly in the kiss. I gripped Leo's shoulder giving it a squeeze as his tongue explored inside my mouth and as it caressed mine with love. I felt Leo rub my thigh with his soft warm hand and I shivered against him as his hand slowly went up and rubbed my hip in a circular motion.

I moaned a little bit louder and my hand slowly went up behind his head and I pulled his head closer to mine as Leo moved closer deepening the kiss. I felt Leo open his mouth and I licked his lip for access and he chuckled lowly in the kiss. I smiled as he granted me access and my tongue slowly made its way inside reuniting with his. Leo and I both moaned in the kiss, making our lips vibrate against each others and the gap between us both began to close as we hugged each there close as Leo laid down on top of me gently.

I felt Leo's lips slowly pull away from mine and we stared at each other hazily from our moment of romance. Leo's hand stroked my cheek softly and I sighed with bless at his loving touch, closing my eyes. I giggled as Leo pecked my cheek and I looked back up to him. "How was that?", he asked, softly

"Oh Leonardo", I said, hugging him "It was...beautiful"

Leo smiled and he leaned in again and kissed me passionately and I giggled and kissed back with love. "You do realize though the boys are going to make fun of us now that we are kissing now you know that right?", I asked, giggling

"It doesn't matter", he said "If it means to show my love for my girl, then so be it"

I giggled and I leaned up and I placed my lips on his for another deep and loving kiss. "So...what should do now?", I asked

"We should probably get back home it is getting rather late", he said

I looked up and saw the moon was glowing brightly and rose high up into the sky. "We probably should, but at least we finally got the chance to kiss", I said, looking up to him

"And it will be something I will never forget", he said, softly

I smiled and we both kissed each other once more enjoying the love the kiss had to offer to us both. We pulled away after a few moments and Leo slowly climbed off of me as his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me up to him. I smiled and giggled then Leo helped me to my feet. Leo gathered up the blanket in the basket and we then started to make our way back to the lair and we quietly climbed down inside the ladder seeing the lair completely dark. Leo offered me his hand as I climbed down quietly inside and we heard the sound of Mikey snoring from his bedroom.

"Looks like the coast is clear", Leo said, softly

"Yeah..for now", I said, giggling softly

Leo chuckled. "Wanna head back to my room?", he asked

"Sure, but we have to be quiet", I said "We don't want to wake them up"

Leo then started leading me quietly across the living room towards his bedroom. We quietly walked past the snoring sounds coming from Donnie's, Raph's and Mikey's bedrooms right down the wall and we finally made it to Leo's room. Leo quietly opened his creaking door and he stopped for when it was big enough that we could both squeeze inside. I slowly made my way inside with Leo following closely behind me and he slowly closed the door quietly. "That was a close one", he said

"Too close", I said, giggling "But we made it"

"Now I think we were in the middle of something", Leo said, with a smile "What was it? Oh right it was this"

Leo gripped my hips with his hands and he kissed my lips with passion. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck as I kissed him with passion. I felt Leo's arm wrap around my waist and his hand went behind my head deepening the kiss and he suddenly lifted me up in the air. I let out a quiet yelp of surprise as Leo laid me down on his bed, continuing our kiss. Leo rubbed my sides and I shivered as he caressed them with his fingers and they then traced me along my hips.

Leo then started to kiss my cheeks, then he kissed my chin and then I felt his soft lips slowly moving down under my chin and he started to kiss my neck. My eyes closed and let out a sigh of content feeling his lips on my skin. He kissed all over my neck not missing a single spot and I gasped softly as Leo found my sweet spot on my throat and he started kissing it deeply. I moaned softly as he then gave it a gentle lick and suck. I lifted my head up higher as Leo continued to lick at my sweet spot deeply.

I moved my hands up on Leo's shoulders and I suddenly flipped me over to where I was on top of him and he kept his smile, but looked at me quite surprised at my sudden move. I then kissed Leo's lips with love and his hands gripped my hips as I squeezed both of his shoulders with affection. I then moved my lips from Leo's and I kissed his cheeks softly and I then moved them down his neck, kissing it deeply. Leo then lifted his head up so I could have more room as I planted kisses all over. But it wasn't long till I heard Leo moan when I kissed just at the crook of his neck, thinking that I found his sweet spot. I smiled and I slowly began to lick and suck on it gently but deeply and Leo moaned with pleasure.

I then moved my lips back and reconnected them with Leo's, moving my hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. Leo wrapped his hand around mine as he rolled me over to where he was back on top of me again and we hugged each other tightly as we continued to kiss each other with deep passion and love. I felt Leo pull his lips back away from mine, but our lips seemed to have disagreed and they begged to be reunited with each other, but we then control the desire and we gave each other an affectionate nuzzle to the snout.

"Mmmm that was even better than the last", I said, softly

"They say each kiss gets better as your love grows", he said

I giggled and I gave him a gentle peck on the lips. I then let out a small yawn and my eyes slowly started fluttering close. "You sleepy?", he asked

"Oh no I'm not", I said, softly

But I let out another yawn and Leo chuckled and gave me a smirk. "Yes you are Calli", he said

I yawned again softly. "Okay I guess I am", I said, sleepily

"You should probably get some sleep", he said "It's been a big day for you"

"Mmmmmhmmmm", I said, nodding my head softly "It has been"

Leo smiled softly and he kissed my forehead softly stroking my cheek and my eyes slowly started to flutter close as I looked up at Leo tiredly as he looked back down at me with a loving smile. "Good night Leo", I said, quietly

I laid my head down on one of Leo's pillow and my eyes finally closed and I fell asleep. Leo pulled me up to where I was laying down on top of his body, curving perfectly against him. My head laid down on his shoulder and Leo's arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him. I let out a quiet sigh of content and I felt Leo nuzzling his head against mine gently and I snuggled closer where my head buried into the crook of his neck. "Good night Calli", he said, softly

He gave my forehead a gentle kiss and he rested his head on top of mine and I smiled in my sleep, against my love. I smiled as Leo and I are now officially a couple and our love hasn't changed even though I have become a mutant turtle like my boyfriend. I thought about how my life has now changed more that I am now a teenage mutant turtle who does Ninjitsu with a mutant ninja family, and how I couldn't do things like I could do now now that I am different. But it didn't matter to me anymore. Life now was perfect for me. I have a loving and caring boyfriend, a new home, and a new family, that's all I wanted and needed. I started to fall deeper into sleep and I started to dream peacefully as I shifted in Leo's arms as Leo held me closer to him protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

Calli's Pov...  
>It's been two years since Leo and I have become an official couple. Leo and I have never been happier and more in love with each other ever since I went through my mutation and turned into a turtle like him. It did took me awhile to get used to my new look, of seeing my reflection in the mirror everyday, but I eventually warmed up to it. My life now was starting to get better and better since the day of Yani's death. We would go on patrols together as a family, go on amazing adventures, and have some cherishing memories. Every time I'm with Leo or with anyone in my family, a crack that was deep in my heart slowly starts to heal with the happiness and love that I'm surrounded by. I knew eventually every crack would be filled up again and my heart would be healed once again.<p>

It was a warm night in June and I was making dinner while my brothers and my love were finishing up training with Splinter, since I finished my training early. I was chopping up diced tomatoes and parsley on a cutting board getting ready to make the sauce for the dish I was preparing. But as I slid the tomatoes and parsley into the pot and I started stirring it around, I felt something behind my shell. I then felt something warm touch my shoulder and hip.

I froze up as I felt a hand stroke my hip in a circular motion softly and I moaned softly then I felt another hand stroke my shoulder. I then felt a pair of lips kissing my cheek and I giggled closing my eyes, realizing it was Leo, finished with training. "Hey you", he said, softly

"Hey love", I said, giggling

"How is my little Precious Gem?", he asked, kissing my temple

I giggled with a smile from his affection towards me. "I'm doing quite well", I said "I'm just preparing dinner, what about you?"

"Just finished my training and I'm here now with my lovely girlfriend", he said, snuggling his head against my cheek

I giggled and he rubbed my hip more with his hand. I moaned softly and I felt Leo's hand slowly slide up my side till it got to my shoulder and I felt his other hand entangle into mine that was resting against the counter top. Leo's hand that was at my shoulder massaged it softly. I moaned quietly and I felt Leo press his lips to the side of my neck. I moaned more and I moved my head up so he could have more room to explore. He kissed it gently on a few spots and I giggled and moaned softly. Leo then moved from my neck then up to my cheek several times and I giggled as he wanted me to turn my head and kiss my lips. I smiled and I slowly turned my head towards his and we kissed each other sweetly. We pulled away after a few moments and we gave each other a gentle nuzzle to the snout. Leo then sniffed the air of what I was cooking for dinner.

"Mmmmm something smells good, what's cooking Calli?", Leo asked, placing his hands on my hips

"I'm making homemade spaghetti and bread sticks for dinner", I said "Italian style"

"That's sounds good" Leo said, smiling "Well anything you make is good"

I giggled and smiled up to him. "Thanks sweetie", I said "Can you please help set the table? This will be done in just a few minutes"

"Sure thing", he said

I smiled and I pecked his cheek as he walked off and grabbed silverware and napkins and placed them on the table. After I finished making the sauce in the pot, I drained the water from another pot cooking the spaghetti and I scooped them out and served them on the plates. I poured the marinara sauce on the noodles. I put on an oven mitten then went to the oven and pulled out a tray of fresh hot garlic bread sticks. I then put one bread stick on each plate and I balanced two plates on my arms, two in my hands, and one on my head with balance and precision.

I then came out of the kitchen singing the traditional Italian cooking song towards the dinning table. The boys were laughing at my goofy behavior and I laughed along with them as I continued singing. I spun around and placed two plates in front of Donnie and Raph. I then flexed my arms out where the two other plates were on my arms into the air and landed in front of Mikey and Leo. I then bounced my head up and spun around sitting down, then my plate went flying up into the air and landed in front of me. "Wallah!", I said, in a funny Italian accent

"Best food serving of the week!", Raph said, starting to eat

"I am honored!", I said, giggling in a funny voice "Thank you!"

I did a little bow sitting down, then we all started laughing. We then got to eating dinner and I kept getting seductive glances from Leo from a distance across the table. I giggled quietly and I blushed pink my cheeks and I heard Leo chuckled softly. I shook my head and I rolled my eyes playfully. We then continued on eating and after everyone finished I took the plates as Raph left the lair to go ride around on his motorcycle, along with Mikey who left to go do his Sewer Hour show in the jeep around the city. Donnie went into the laboratory to go finish up some kind of invention he was creating for patrol.

As I gathered up the rest of the dishes I walked towards the sink, but then Leo came up to the side of me and he took a hold of the dishes in my hands. "Let me do it", he said

"No Leo it's okay, you do too much for me", I said, smiling

"I know, but I love you too much", he said

I smiled and I pecked his lips. "How about we do it together?", I asked

He chuckled. "Fair enough", he said

I giggled and we both started cleaning the dishes. After I finished drying the last dish I stacked them up in a pile and I placed them in the cabinet above my head. "Well that is all done", I said, brushing my hands together

"You know what time it is now?", Leo asked, with a romantic smile

"No what?", I asked, giggling

"You and me time", he said, kissing my cheek while hugging me around my waist

I giggled and I hid my head in between my shoulders blushing. "Oh right how could I could forget?", I said, giggling "Always after dinner time"

Leo chuckled and he kissed my snout and I smiled up to him. "Shall we head to our room?", he asked, doing a funny accent, while holding out his hand for me

"We shall", I said, following his accent, then taking his hand

Leo smiled and he lead me towards Leo's room, which is now basically our bedroom since we are now officially a couple. I walked inside with Leo following behind me and he closed the door making the whole room dim into darkness. I heard soft footsteps heading my way and I giggled uncontrollably unable to see Leo. "Where are you snuggles?", he asked, teasingly

I giggled. "Come and find me sweet cheeks", I said, giggling

My heart was racing excitedly and I smiled uncontrollably as I heard Leo trying to make his way through darkness to try and fine me. I smiled and giggled as he was unable to after a few minutes but then Leo jumped and grabbed my hips causing me to shriek. Leo laughed softly and he pulled me closer. "Found you", he said, teasingly

"And here is your prize", I said, softly

I kissed his lips and he moaned lowly and I smiled as pulled me to where I was up against him. My hands roamed around his chest till they got to his shoulders and I gave them gentle squeezes. Leo rubbed my hips in his hands in a circular motion and I giggled as Leo walked me back till the back of legs touched the bed. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Leo with me by his shoulders, not breaking the kiss, and I laid down on the soft and comfy blanket and sheets. Leo climbed over the top and he laid down on top of me as we continued to kiss each other deeply. His hand slid behind my head and pulled it up to him as my hand stroked the back of his neck.

"You are such a good kisser", he said, softly

I giggled and blushed against his lips. "Quite shockingly I am, since I have had no past experience", I said, giggling

Leo kissed me again with deep passion as he rubbed my side and hip and I moaned lowly with content. "I am quite surprised", he said, softly "I thought boys would be chasing you in all different directions"

I giggled and smiled. "No I didn't silly", I said, giggling "We are in reality, not a dream"

Leo chuckled and he kissed my chin then came back to my lips, kissing them softly. "But hey you are beautiful it would almost be impossible to not miss seeing you", he said "Without someone giving you a look of awe"

"Oh Leo", I said, lovingly "You are just too sweet"

Leo smiled and chuckled and I pulled Leo into another deep passionate kiss and Leo climbed up on more on top of me, pushing my head down into the pillow deepening it. I gripped on to Leo's shoulders and I felt Leo lick my lips softly and slowly and I shivered against him and I let out a shaky breath and I slowly opened it and Leo's tongue slowly slid inside and I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. Leo's hands then went to my shoulders pushing them down deeper into the bed as Leo kissed me deeper with more love and heat.

Leo's tongue touched mine deeply and wrapped it in a tight hug. I giggled and moaned as Leo's tongue explored more around in my mouth and how seductive he was being towards me. "Leo I", I said, quietly

"Shhh", he said, softly "I'm right here"

"I know", I said, quietly "I just love you so much, never leave me"

"I love you so much too, you are my beating heart", he said "How could I leave you?"

I smiled and I pulled Leo tighter to me and I wrapped my hand around his head deepening the kiss. Leo moaned and our lips danced quickly and seductively, as if they just can't be without each other or they would just be nothing. Leo slid his arm underneath my shell and he pulled my waist up to him to where it touched his. I shivered against him and he rubbed the back of my shell. My legs quickly wrapped around his waist and he suddenly pulled me up to him and our kiss was still deep with love and passion. We were so deep in the moment we were forgetting that we were struggling to breathe. The laws of physics soon then took effect and Leo and I both pulled away from forcefully away from each others lips, breathing heavily to regain breath. "Wow", I said, softly

"Yeah wow", Leo said, breathing heavily

I slowly laid back down pulling Leo with me and he laid gently on top of me as we hugged each other softly, realizing from our huge make out session. I nuzzled my cheek against Leo's and he hugged me tighter to him as he stroked my shell. I smiled with content closing my eyes then I felt Leo move his head away from mine and I sensed he was looking down at me. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Leo looking down at me with a gentle smile and he stroked my head tenderly. "So what else shall we do in our you and me time?", I asked, smiling "Since we have our little make out session"

Leo chuckled and smiled. "Here I want to take you somewhere", he said

"Where to?", I asked

"Follow me and you will see", he said, climbing off of me

I looked at him a slight bit confused, but I shrugged it off. I climbed off the bed and I followed Leo out of the bedroom. We both walked towards the entrance to the lair and we climbed up the ladder and walked out of the tunnel. I then followed Leo into an alley across the street. "Are we close to where you are taking me?", I asked

"It's very close, it's just up here", he said, climbing up the fire escape

I followed him up the fire escape and I climbed over the edge of the rooftop and I was taken by the sight just across the rooftop. It was a perfect view of the west side of Manhattan. The city was all lit up flashing bright colors every second, it was like the northern lights dancing across the black sky. I followed Leo across the rooftop till we got to the other edge.

"Oh Leonardo, it's so beautiful", I said

"Remember when I took you up here just a week after we met?", he asked

"Oh right, I remember", I said, smiling "You and I decided to come up here to get away from the boys who were teasing us from a distance"

Leo chuckled. "Brothers", he said, shaking his head

"Oh well we got to deal with them", I said, giggling "No avoiding them"

We both laughed softly. We then stared off into the night, looking out towards the city. It was quiet for a while, then I felt Leo slide beside me where my arm was touching his. I smiled still looking out into the city and I laid my head on Leo's shoulder. But curiosity came to my mind of why Leo brought me up here since it's been over a few years since we have gone up here alone.

"So why exactly did you bring me up here Leo?", I asked, looking up to him

Leo pulled his head off of mine and he looked at me with a smile of love and happiness. "Calli there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for quite a long time now", he said

"What do you mean? What is it?", I asked, facing him

Leo just smiled and he kissed my lips softly and I looked up to him a bit confused, but curiously."Calli, you and have been together for a little while now. Life could not be any better without having you in my life. There is no one that completes me the way that you do. You mean everything to me. There is nothing that I would not do for you and there is no one else I would want to share my life with. You are the reason I get up every morning and do training and you make me look at life with a new perspective. I have never met anyone as wonderful as you. There are so many things that I am grateful for I can't even count. You have been there for me through thick and thin and I thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet you. You mean so much to me, its unbelievable for me that I have someone such as you. Whenever things were so hectic for me that I could not have wanted anyone around me besides you. You are my sun, my moon, my universe. I love you for who you are and what you make of me when I am with you. Calli, I think now is the best time to ask you this question", he said, from his heart

Leo grabbed my hand gently into his own and he slowly got down on his right knee. I looked at him curiously and he reached his hand into his belt and he pulled out something. He turned his hand and in his fingers was a ring. It was small silver band with a little row of diamonds and in the center of the ring was a small dark blue heart, that matched my eyes perfectly. I gasped softly as it looked so beautiful and I looked at Leo with shock. "Leo! Oh my!", I said, stunned

"Calli, there is no amount of words to tell on how much I love you. I want to spend to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share the highs, the lows, the sadness, the happiness, the hellos, the goodbyes. But most importantly...my feelings for you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and become my wife?", he asked

I gasped softly and tears started to flow down my cheeks and my hands cupped around my mouth, shocked that Leo was proposing to me. I felt my heart exploding like millions of fireworks on the night of Fourth of July with happiness. A huge smile formed on my face as I looked down at Leo happily and I wiped some of my flowing tears from my cheeks. "Yes!", I said, nodding happily "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Leonardo!"

Leo looked very happy when I said yes. He slowly got up and he took my left hand into his and he slid my ring on my middle finger. I threw myself on Leo and he hugged me very tightly to him. I giggled as Leo spun me around his arms. Leo then slowed down and he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss hugging me tightly to him and I kissed back with excitement and love. We pulled away after a few moments and we stared at each other hazily.

"Man I love being a turtle", he said, smiling

"You and me both", I said, smiling up to him

Leo smiled and he pulled me into another passionate kiss that was like our last one, only sweeter. I smiled as now life for me couldn't be any better. I was now engaged to the most perfect man, or should I say turtle in the world. Now a new chapter in Leo's and my relationship has just begun being written, now I was going to get married and become Leo's wife. What more could anyone want? Not me, life was now just perfect. How I love you so much Leonardo, with all my heart and soul.


	9. Chapter 9

Calli's Pov...  
>I was deeply sound asleep in my bedroom, sinking into the bed like a sunset setting in the west, while being covered with a thick blanket. I moved over to my left side and my hand went over to the side of where my boyfriend Leo slept. I didn't feel Leo laying next to me, thinking that maybe he was up doing his early morning training like he always does. I scooted over towards Leo side and I smiled softly, sniffing in his scent from his pillow. I settled back down with myself sprawled out on the bed, while burying my head in his pillow. It's been since last night when Leonardo proposed to me on the rooftops to be his wife and many thoughts went through my mind on how big of a change this will be, but not just for me and Leo, but everyone else in the family. We haven't told them yet about our engagement, but we planned to do it today and I wondered how their reactions would be.<p>

I then heard the sound of the bedroom door creaking open slowly. The light from the outside living room illuminated a ray of light hitting my face into the dark room. I snuggled my head more into the pillow trying to block my face from the light and I moaned lowly. I heard footsteps walking over to me and I felt someone sit down beside me.

I then felt a soft hand stroking my head tenderly and I snuggled against the hand, moaning softly. I felt a pair of soft and warm lips kiss my cheek and a gentle nudge, realizing it was my fiancée Leonardo. "Wake up sleepy head", Leo said, softly

I moaned and I turned over to where my head was facing down in the pillow and I grumbled. "No", I said, sleepily

Leo chuckled softly and he rubbed my shoulder. "It's nearly 10 Calli", Leo said "You don't want to sleep through the whole day do you?"

"I just want to sleep forever", I said, groggily

Leo chuckled. "If you sleep forever Calli, we won't be able to get married like we wanted to", Leo said

I rubbed my face in the pillow and I slowly brought my head up, shaking my head slowly and I yawned. My eyes fluttered open and I turned and I saw Leo's loving and happy face ready for the day. I smiled sleepily up to him and he pecked my forehead. "Good morning sunshine", he said

I yawned once more and I sat up in bed. "Morning my soon husband to be", I said, stretching

Leo chuckled and smiled. "Sleep well?", he asked

"Well considering that it's only been less than 12 hours since you proposed to me last night and I'm now engaged to you, pretty good", I said, smiling

Leo smiled. "Good to hear, Mikey made breakfast for everyone", he said

"Are we going to tell them this morning?", I asked "I mean they have to find out sooner or later"

"We probably should", he said "Cause I want to marry you as soon possible"

I smiled lovingly at him as he smiled at me seductively. "Oh Leo that is very sweet of you", I said, smiling "You are the best fiancée ever"

"I try", he said, smiling

I smiled and I pulled him into a kiss and he chuckled and smiled, kissing me back. We nuzzled our snouts together and we gave each other a peck. "Love you", he said, softly

"Love you too", I said, softly 

We walked into the dinning room to find Mikey had made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and croissants. Leo and I sat together on the left side of the table, then Raph and Donnie joined us by sitting on the other side.

"Morning everybody!", Mikey said, cheerfully

"Morning knucklehead", Raph said, sitting down

"Morning Leo and Calli", Donnie said

"Good morning", I said, smiling

"Hope you guys are hungry", Mikey said

"Are you kidding me? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse", I said

"If that is scientifically possible", Donnie said

I giggled and smiled. "No I probably couldn't", I said, giggling

Mikey cam over with the steaming hot plates of breakfast. Scrambled eggs with shredded cheese and diced ham, pork sausage links, Texas toast with grape jelly, and sliced strawberries. "Mmmmm looks good Mikey", I said

Mikey sat down and we started eating in peace. I felt someone nudge my arm and I looked over seeing Leo looking at me. I looked at the boys and they were distracted with eating, then I looked back at Leo. "Should we tell them now?", I whispered

"I think we should", he whispered

"Alright then", I whispered

I slowly faced back towards the boys and I cleared my throat softly."So um anything new going on for you boys?", I asked

"Nothing too much", Raph said "Trying to build up on muscle"

"As usual", I said, sarcastically

Raph made a funny noise and I made one back giggling and he threw one of his strawberries at me. I giggled catching it in my mouth. "Well I'm working on some of the updates on the jeep", Donnie said

"You finally got the rocket boosters working?", I asked

"Well not exactly", he said "Not unless you want to roast marshmallows at 10 feet away"

I giggled and smiled. "I don't want to know", I said

"Still going at Star Trek: Infinite Space", Mikey said, with a mouthful

"Mikey you have been at that game for 3 weeks", I said "Shockingly you haven't finished it already"

"Well actually there is a new journey I haven't tried yet, so it would be 5th one completed out of 30", he said

"Woah my gosh! You are not even in halfway through", I said

"I know! It was such a shock for me too!", he said

It was then silence for a few moments then I cleared my throat again."Well something is going on for me", I said "You boys noticed anything different about me this morning?"

They looked at me curiously trying to figure out what was going on. "You had your shell waxed?", Mikey asked

I giggled and blushed pink my cheeks. "Nope!", I said, giggling "Not that"

"You got that tear in the back of your bandanna fixed from that patrol on the south side?", Donnie asked

"Well I got the fixed last week", I said "But nope guess again"

I giggled silently as the boys were not catching on for what was going on. "I'll give you a hint", I said, smiling

I raised my left hand with my glowing ring on my finger and I rested it against my cheek. "Oh you have a new ring!", Raph said, laughing a little

"Not just any ring though Raph", I said, giggling "Let's just say I'm going to be your sister in law"

"Wait! Wait! Did he do what I think he did?", Mikey asked

"Well what do you think?", I asked. giggling

"Are you guys?", Donnie asked, shocked

"Yep! We are engaged!", Leo said

The boys then started cheering and Leo and I both started laughing, as they showed their excitement for our engagement. "Well I guess that answers our question of how they would of acted", I said, giggling

"Come here you!", Mikey said, pulling me in his arms

I giggled and laughed as he spun me around quickly in a tight hug. "Woah! Mikey! Slow down! I might fall out!", I said, giggling

"Way to go man!", Raph said "Told you she would of said yes"

"Thanks bro", Leo said

They gave each other a brotherly hug and a hard pat on the shell. "Wait you guys knew?", I asked

"He told us about proposing to you", Donnie said "And we were waiting to find out"

"Well yes I'm engaged to Leo!", I said "And I'm really happy that I am, and I'm happy that you all know!"

"So when is the big day?", Mikey asked

"Well that is something we haven't figured out yet, but we were going to talk about it today", I said "But we will be sure to let you all know when the big day is"

"Welcome to the family sissy! Group hug!", Mikey cheered

Raph, Donnie and Leo came walking over and they started hugging me tightly and I felt like I could hardly breathe in the huge hug of happiness. "I love you guys", I said, struggling to breath "But I can't breath so well"

They squeezed me hard one more time and I felt like I was going to pop out of my shell. They slowly released me and I slowly regained my breath giggling. "You okay?", Raph asked

"Yeah I'm okay Raphie", I said, giggling

"Congrats you two love birds!", Mikey said

I blushed red in my cheeks. "Thanks bro", I said "Well this morning certainly turned out to be a thriller and a breath taker"

We all laughed and we sat down and continued eating our breakfast. After finishing a satisfying meal, I wiped my face with my napkin and sighed with content."Thanks for breakfast Mikey", I said "It was really good"

"No worries sissy", he said

Mikey then cleared away the dishes and Raph and Donnie started heading off from the dinning table. "I'm going to go workout", Raph said "I'll be in the dojo"

"I'm going to be in the tunnel working on the jeep", Donnie said, climbing up the ladder "Be up here if you need anything"

"We will see you guys later", I said "Leo and I are going to start planning out our big night"

Leo and I both smiled and we gave each other a peck as we walked towards our room and went inside closing the door. "Well we have a lot to plan if we want to get married as soon as possible", I said "But I know we will come up with ideas"

"So we need to pick a date for when we will have the ceremony", Leo said, walking around "Also where to have it, what food to serve, and music. My gosh there is so much to do!"

I smiled and giggled as Leo was being cute of trying to plan it all out, like he would when planning for patrol. I got up from the bed and I gripped his shoulder and I turned him around and I kissed him sweetly. Leo kissed back and relaxed as I stroked his cheek. I slowly pulled away from him and he looked at me with a relieving smile. "Thanks I need that", he said

I giggled. "Leo don't worry, we will figure it out together, I said, giggling "Besides I think I have a few ideas of what we could do"

"Like what?", he asked

"Here", I said

I grabbed Leo's hand and I lead him back towards the bed and I sat down pulling him with me, while he sat down beside me. "For the date, I was thinking maybe doing it on the same day we went on our first day together, June 16th 2012", I said, smiling

"Yeah! That's creative I like it!", Leo said, agreeing "But what about where we will have it? I really don't think the sewers is a pretty romantic place to get married"

I giggled at his joke. "No we don't have to do that", I said "And besides why do it here when we could just go up top during the night? When we can go out. I think the perfect place would be, is that valley of flowers you took me to. How I loved that place so much, it was beautiful, romantic, and peaceful"

"That is until Shredder showed up", Leo said, chuckling

I giggled and smiled. "That is true, but it did go back to being romantic afterwards when I mutated", I said

"Then that is where we shall have it", Leo said, smiling

"Perfect! Now for food, I was thinking maybe we could do some of your favorite Italian dishes you made over the years for us", I said "They were really good and I think that would be perfect"

"You think?", he asked

"Yeah! I mean I think they would", I said, smiling "After all the boys could finally get a taste of what you can make"

Leo smiled. "Alright then let's do it!", he said

"But what about music?", I asked "That is something I haven't thought of yet"

"Don't worry I have that all taken care of", he said

"What are the songs?", I asked

"That is something I can't tell you", he said, smirking

"What?! Why not?", I asked, shocked

"It's because I want you to be surprised", he said "They are some of the best that describe our relationship. It's also some of your favorites"

"Come on! Please! For your wife to be!", I said, begging

I gave Leo the puppy eyes that no one could resist and I quivered my lip. Leo just chuckled and smiled. "Sorry sweetie that is not going to work with me", he said, shaking his head

"Oh yeah! Not unless I can get it out of you", I said, giggling

I growled playfully and I tackled Leo. Leo shrieked and he landed on the bed and a devious smirk came to my face and I started tickling Leo all over. Leo started laughing uncontrollably and tried pushing me off, but I pinned his hips with my knees to keep from moving. He kept laughing trying to push me off, and I was laughing along with him just seeing him looking helpless. "Come on tell me, tell me and I will stop!", I said

"No! Never!", Leo said, laughing "I will never give in!"

"Well then I will keep doing this till you spill the beans!", I said, giggling

"Oh I don't think so!", he said, with a smirk

Leo rolled over the top of me, overpowering me and he pinned my hips with his knees and started to tickle my plastron uncontrollably all over. I squealed with laughter and I tried pushing him off me, but he blocked my hands each time I tried to push him off. "No! No! No! Please Leonardo! Have mercy on me!", I said, laughing

Leo laughed and I tried squirming my way out from under him, but I wasn't budging. I then tried flipping over on my plastron, but then Leo started tickling my underarms and my sides and I started laughing loudly, trying to climb out. I laughed as my legs kept kicking around like crazy and I tried pulling myself out by gripping the edge of the bed. "Please! Stop! Leo!", I said, laughing

"Do you give up?", Leo asked, laughing

"I surrender! I surrender! Please stop!", I said, hitting the bed

"I win", Leo said, rubbing my sides

I giggled and moaned lowly and I rolled over on to my shell and I looked up at Leo rolling my eyes playfully and I shook my head giving him a smirk.

"Alright then", I said, smirking "You win, I guess I can wait"

I gave him a playful look of defeat and he chuckled. He then climbed on top of me with a warm smile. "You know I love you", he said, softly

"I know", I said, giggling "I love you too"

Leo leaned down and he kissed me with passion and I kissed him back, stroking his cheek. Leo curved his head up to where his forehead touched mine still keeping the kiss going. I wrapped my arms tightly around Leo's neck and Leo pressed his lips deeper into mine softly. Leo's hand slowly snaked up my hip then up side, then it slid across on to my arm then to my shoulder till it got to my head and it slipped slowly underneath. He pulled my head up more to him and I slid Leo higher up on top of me and Leo laid down on my plastron.

I moaned softly and I let my left hand trailed down Leo's muscular arm stroking it softly, tracing each muscle softly. Leo shivered a little and I giggled softly smiling in the kiss. My hand then stroked his hand, then it slowly slid back up his arm and it came to his buff chest and I rubbed it in a circular motion, tracing the crevices in his plastron. I felt Leo hold his breath in the kiss as I traced all around his chest then my hand slowly went down and I rubbed and traced his lower plastron. Leo moaned deeply and I gave it a gentle stroke which only made him shiver against me. I then quickly felt Leo's hand my side and it stopped at my hip. He gave it a squeeze and I let out a little squeak and my hips jumped a little.

Leo chuckled and he gave another one and I squealed softly. Leo rubbed my hip softly in a circular motion and I slowly started to relax in bed. I then felt Leo move his hand from my hip till he touched my shell and he started massaging the lower part. I moaned with content as his fingers relieved some of the tension and I lifted my shell up a little then his hand slip underneath more his hand stroked all around my lower shell.

I felt like I was just in heaven right now, being in the loving and safe arms of my fiancée Leo. His gentleness and calm nature made every second we are together worth the time and breath. I pushed my head up against Leo's lips and kissed him with more love, not wanting the moment to break and I hugged him tighter around his neck. Leo smiled wide against my lips and his arms wrapped tightly around my shell, not wanting to me to leave his arms either.

We both hugged each other the tightest we could closing the gap between the both of us, till our plastrons touched and it made us both shiver with happiness. My leg slowly moved up and it touched Leo's hip. Leo's hand stroked my thigh softly and gave it a gentle squeeze. I moaned and my leg wrapped around Leo's waist. My other leg soon joined and wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer to me. Leo pushed my shoulders down deeper into the bed and Leo's knees pinned my hips tightly.

We continued our loving and passionate kiss with our lips dancing perfectly as if they fitted like two pieces of a puzzle. As Leo moved up higher on top of me his bandanna tails slipped off from his shoulders and they dangled in the air. My hands reached up and touched the soft fabric of Leo's bandanna and my fingers began to twirl the mask tails around them and I tugged on them slightly, teasingly.

Leo smiled and chuckled and his lips then moved from my lips to my cheeks. I let out a deep sigh as I regained breathing from the kiss. Leo kissed me gently giving little kisses on my face and gave gentle nudges with his snout. I giggled and blushed in my cheeks and then he kissed my snout. I giggled even more and he started kissing along my jawline. I moaned softly then Leo slowly went down and started kissing my throat. I leaned my head back as he sucked on my neck and gave it deep licks and gentle bites.

I moaned louder and Leo then started moving down lower and he started kissing my collarbone. I tensed up a bit at the sudden move but I slowly relaxed against Leo's lips as he kissed it gently and gave it a few strokes. My hands suddenly gripped Leo's shoulders and I pushed him off of me and I immediately rolled over on the top of him.

Leo looked at me quite surprised. "That's something new", he said

I giggled and smiled. "You never know what could throw at you", I said, giggling "I think you need some attention, besides me"

I leaned down and kissed Leo deeply on his lips. Leo moaned and my hands gripped his shoulders massaging them softly. He moaned deeper and his hands gripped my thighs and he started pulling me closer to him. I crawled on top of him and I gently sat down on his plastron. I continued kissing Leo deeply as his hands rubbed my hips softly. My lips then traveled away from his lips and my lips kissed every inch of Leo's face. They kissed his temple numerous times softly. Leo moaned softly and his hand stroked my collarbone then up to my shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze.

I let out a sigh of content and Leo's hand began to twiddle with my braid over my right shoulder and his arm snaked around my neck bringing me closer to him. I kissed Leo's forehead then I kissed down to his snout and he blushed hiding his head in between his shoulders. I giggled with a cute smile at his move, then I pecked his lips. I kissed Leo's chin then I started kissing down to his neck. I went immediately went to his sweet spot and he moaned and he slowly lifted his head up higher and I moved my head deeper into his neck and kissed the crook of his neck.

Leo shivered and moaned and he pushed my head with hand behind my head and I started kissing it deeper giving it gentle bites and sucks. After giving his neck a little more attention I moved my head back up and I reconnected my lips with his. Leo stroked my cheek as he kissed me back with softness with his big, but gentle hand. Leo then slowly turned over pushing me of to his side and he climbed over the top of me again. We continued to give each other soft kisses with love and happiness, that we both found that one person who completes us both. That whole month of hiding our feelings for each other when we first met, blossomed into something beautiful.

Leo slowly pulled his lips away from mine and our eyes slowly opened and they immediately locked on to each others. Dark blue against chocolate brown. "Mmmmm that was wonderful", I said, softly

"And to think just how it will be when we are married", Leo said, softly

I giggled and smiled. "Well we will find out soon, it's only three weeks away", I said

"Well the only thing I care about right now is marrying you", Leo said, lovingly

He kissed my forehead softly and I blushed pink in my cheeks and I looked up to him. "I want to be with you as long as we are living", I said, softly

Leo gave me a warm smile and pulled me into his chest and kissed me softly on the lips. I giggled and I kissed him back, while giving him a caring hug. "I love you", he said, softly hugging me back

"I love you too", I said

We cuddle closer and held each other tightly in our arms, but then we heard the sound of loud alarm sirens. We both jumped out of each others arms in fright and I felt my heart skip a few beats at the loud alarm as I tried to regain my breath. "Oh my goodness that scared me out of my shell!", I said

"Me too!", Leo said "It's the alarms, something must be up!"

"Well so much for this moment to last", I said

Leo kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. "We will catch up later", he said

I smiled. "Alright then", I said "We better go!"

We both jumped out of bed and we ran out of the bedroom. Donnie went running towards the computer at his work table that works the security systems of the lair and other places around the city. Raph flipped down from the subway car and Mikey came from the kitchen with a plate of pizza in his hand while he was eating a bite. "Donatello what's going on?", I asked

Donnie typed a few things and an image appeared on the screen from a security system somewhere and I saw a few images doing something. "It's the Foot Clan, they are robbing the national bank!", Donnie said, seriously

"Seriously them again", Raph said, annoyed "They just don't know when to quit"

"We better get down before they escape!", I said

"Let's move!", Leo said

"Ninja Time!", Mikey said

We ran up the stairs by the manhole and we climbed out of the lair. Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I jumped into the jeep while Raph ran towards his motorcycle parked next to the jeep. Raph started up his motorcycle and zoomed out of the tunnel doing a wheelie. Leo started up the jeep and he rocketed us out following Raph behind him.

"Come on guys lets go!", Raph called out

"Lead the way Raphael!", I called out

We zoomed down the street towards the national bank and we arrived finding that ninjas had snuck in through a window on the roof that had been cut. We jumped out of the jeep and Raph hoped off his motorcycle and we ran towards the stairs of the bank, leaving the vehicles a couple blocks away. "I suggest we use big caution", I said "This place probably still has some security alarms still in tact, that they didn't disarm"

"She is right. We should split and surround them", Leo said "Raph take the front, Donnie and Mikey take the south side, Calli and I got the north side"

"You all be careful and use stealth", I said "And be very quiet"

We all ran into different directions to surround the ninjas inside. Leo and I climbed up to the fire escape and we got up towards the glass ceiling. I wedged my katana between the two windows and I pulled it up and I unlocked the henge and Leo quietly pushed the windows open. I slid inside and landed softly on a beam and I crawled across it as Leo followed in behind me. I came to a pillar and I jumped from the beam and I slid down it, while hiding behind it.

I looked up and I gave Leo the signal to come down. He slid down slowly and quietly and landed beside me. "Pssst", someone said, quietly

I turned and saw Mikey and Donnie hiding behind stacks of boxes. I gave them a hand signal telling them to stay put till. Donnie nodded and he and Mikey hid back behind the boxes. I then heard the sound of someone climbing and I looked up and saw Raph on the ceiling above us. He looked down at me and I gave him hand signals of what to do. He nodded and he climbed along the ceiling just above the unsuspecting ninjas.

He looked back at me and I nodded. He then looked at the ninjas below then he jumped down from the ceiling. He landed quietly behind the ninjas as they were not aware Raph was behind them. He took out his sai's as he cracked his neck and walked boldly over to the unsuspecting ninjas. "Hey! Does the phrase, get a life mean anything to you losers?!", he said, with a glare

The Foot Ninjas quickly glanced over at Raphael and they jumped from the bags full of money and they surrounded him in a circle, in fighting stances. Raph looked around at the ninjas keeping his glare then he spun his sai's in his hands."I will take that as a no then!", he said, in his tough Brooklyn voice "But I'm telling you any of chumps put a scratch on any of my brothers or my little sister, you will have to deal with me!"

"Now!", I called out

We all jumped out yelling from where we were hiding while pulling out our signature weapons and attacked the ninjas surrounding Raph. The ninjas barely had time to move out of their ways as we came landing in. But they were quick to recover from our attack and they came running at us all. Three ninjas jumped and surrounded me doing all these kinds of punches and kicks to my head.

"Nice roundhouse", I said, dodging it

Then another tried to throw a punch to my face, but I leaned backwards to avoid being hit.

"Good phoenix punch", I said "Hey have you guys seen this move?"

I jumped one foot and I spun around and roundhouse kicked the ninjas in the head. "I call it the Half Shell with a Kick!", I said

I saw Mikey was beating up one ninja, but one was sneaking up behind him with a sword. He was getting ready to slice him from behind. I gasped and I took a few ninja stars from my belt and I threw them at the sword, knocking it out of his hand. I then ran at him and I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him back. Mikey looked back and saw the sword and unconscious ninja on the ground behind him then he looked at me.

"Thanks sissy!", Mikey said, giving me the thumbs up

"No problem bro!", I said, giving a wink

One ninja came out in front of me and I barely had enough time to react and he nearly sliced me with his katana. I kept jumping backwards as we clashed swords. But I then lost my balance and fell back on my shell realizing I tripped on a wooden staff and the ninja jumped and came down at me with his katana. I barely had time to roll back up on my shell and get up on my one knee to block the attack. Our swords were clashed against each other and I grunted trying to push him off of me, but I wasn't budging him and he was pushing me back more to the floor. He gave me a glare and I glared back grunting.

"Hey back off!", Leo yelled

Leo came running in from my side and he kicked the ninja in the stomach up into the air and he jumped into the air and side kicked him in the chest knocking him into a wall. He then came running back over to me and he lifted me up to my

"You alright honey?", he asked

"Never better sweetie", I said "I have had a few brushes with death"

He smiled, but then two ninjas came running at both of us. "Aw man", I said

"Wanna go for our signature move?", he asked

"Let's do it!", I said

We gave each other firm looks of what to do and I backed up a little bit as Leo bended down a bit. I ran at him and I jumped and somersaulted forward and I rolled off his shell and I kicked both of the ninjas in the faces, knocking them both back unconscious.

"You just got Shell Shocked!", I cheered

"High three!", Leo cheered

Leo and I smacked hands then we ran cheering and we kept fighting off the other ninjas that came at from different directions. After a few more minutes of fighting the Foot Ninjas, we defeated the last few of them and we drug them in front of the safe by the bags of money, they were attempting to steal. "Well that was fun!", Raph said

"All in a night's work of fighting crime!", I said, smiling

"You know that was almost too easy", Leo said

But then without warning we saw one of the ninjas roll out of the pile, that was not unconscious, flipped out of the pile of ninjas. He threw a smoke bomb causing a white cloud of smoke to fill the room and we were walking around blindly. "You guys! Where are you?!", I called out "I can't see a thing"

"Calli!", Leo called out

"Leo!", I called out "Where are you?!"

I then felt a hand grab mine and someone lead me out of the cloud of smoke. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face trying to move the smoke away. I then turned and saw it was Leo who lead me out. "Oh thanks, I was blind as a bat in there", I said

"No worries", he said, smiling

"Look!", Donnie called out, pointing

We then looked up and saw the ninja, who threw the smoke bomb and we saw he had the bags of money in his hands and he bursted out of the window causing one of the security alarms to ring.

"You should never say things like that Leo, it will come around and bite you in the shell", Mikey said

"Double time you guys! He is getting away!", I said

We jumped up to the ceiling and we followed the ninja outside of the bank. We then saw he was climbing up the rooftop across from the bank and he ran off into the night. "Oh no you don't!", I said

I jumped from the rooftop and I flipped up to the other rooftop and began chasing him across the rooftops. My heart began racing fast as sweat poured down my forehead trying to keep up with the ninja. I was ganging up on him grunting and he looked back and he started running faster getting farther and farther away from me. I growled then I saw an air vent and the ninja was about to run beside it, then an idea hatched in my head. I quickly turned left and I jumped on to the air vent and I went flying across the air then I tackled the ninja to the rooftop.

We were both struggling trying push each other, but I was persistent with my task and I suddenly remembered a trick. I grabbed a hold of the ninjas shoulder and I pinched in between his shoulder and neck and I hushed him softly, as he was grunting to get me off. His grunting then slowly stopped and his body went limp as I released his shoulder. I laughed and smiled as I climbed off of him.

I turned seeing Leo and my family coming jumping in from another rooftop. "Alright Calli! You got him!", Leo said

"You mess with the green and it gets mean!", I said, holding up a fist

We both gave each other a high five. "Wahoo!", he said

"What did you do to him?", Donnie asked, looking at the ninja

I smiled. "Pressure points", I said

"Ninja pressure points?", Mikey asked

"It's a little trick my master taught me", I said "Come on! He won't stay asleep forever, we need to get him and the money back before the police show up!"

Raph picked up the unconscious ninja and Donnie picked up the bags of money the ninja was carrying and we started running back towards the bank. But the police had shown up before we could of gotten him and the money back and they were taking the unconscious and handcuffed ninjas into the cruisers. "Now what?", Raph said "We can't go down there"

"Hold up I have an idea", I said "Throw the bags and the ninja over"

"What?!", he asked, confused

"Trust me!", I said

"Alright then I'm trusting my new sister in law", he said "Help me out Donnie!"

Donnie and Raph started tossing the bags over the rooftop and they landed in the center of the circle of police cruisers. Some of the officers noticed this and went running over to them. "What the heck?", one said "Where did this come from?"

Then we tossed the ninja over, that was starting to regain consciousness. The cops then took him and handcuffed him. "Well here is one that we missed", one cop said

"Who in the world could of done this?", one asked

"Eh who knows?", another one said "We probably will never find them, come on lets get him in the car and money back in the safe"

One cop took the ninja and shoved him into a cruiser while the others took the bags of money. "And they never saw them again", Mikey said, in a funny spooky voice

We all started laughing as we stood up. "Mega shellage!", we cheered

We gave each other a group high five as we cheered. "Massive shellage! Turtles rock!", Mikey said

"Alright guys the mission is completed!", I said "Now I think we better get our shells out of here"

"Let's book!", Mikey said

We all took off running laughing and cheering of our victory along the rooftops. We made it back to the jeep and the motorcycle and we took of driving into the night. We made it back to the tunnel and we walked towards the lair and jumped inside. "That was awesome!", I said

"We turtleized them!", Donnie said

"We are just that good!", Raph said

"Who is up for movie night?", I asked, smiling

"I say! I will make some popcorn!", Mikey said

I smiled and giggled and I sat down on the couch. Donnie picked the movie and chose Home Alone: Lost In New York. Leo sat down beside me on the couch. I laid my head on his lap as the movie started and reached over above me and took some popcorn out of the bowl. We were watching the movie in silence until we got to the funniest parts of the robbers going through all those booby traps, then we started laughing.

Leo's Pov...  
>After the movie finished, my brothers were heading off to their bedroom for the night. "Hey Calli, the movie is over", I said<p>

But the only reply I got was Calli snoring. I chuckled and I looked below me and saw Calli had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps, its like she always sleeps like a baby. Calli snuggled more into the pillow on my knees and then she settled down in her sleep. I stroked her head softly and she turned over to where she was facing me. I slid my hand underneath her head and my other underneath her legs and I pulled her up and I moved my hand under head, to her shoulders and she rested her head on my chest.

She snuggled closer to me and rested her hand where my heart was beating. I smiled down at her softly and I kissed her forehead gently. I slowly got up with her in my arms and I carried Calli bridal style towards our bedroom. I kicked open the door softly and I walked inside kicking it closed quietly. I laid Calli down on the bed softly and I laid down beside her. Calli moved closer to me and she hugged me around my shell and pulled me close to her as she laid her head on my chest.

I smiled and I wrapped my arm around her shell pulling her close. My hand moved from her shell and it slid up till it got behind her head. I kissed her forehead again and I rested my head gently on top of hers. I watched Calli sleep for awhile and my mind was beginning to wonder on how our wedding was going to be in three weeks. I imagined how Calli will look in her dress, how beautiful she will look, like a goddess. How the valley of flowers would look on our big night, how romantic it would be.

I just thought about how perfect it would be. Calli and I are finally going to spend the rest of our lives together. Ever since we met, I've known that we were different, but special. That the way we talked and laughed around each other is different than everybody else. That I would never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust her. And I thought that almost all people search all their lives to find what we both have already found, love. But I have already found it when I least expected it. It's with the one girl that thought I was unique in the world like everyone, not something beneath someones feet to step on. Her name is Callista, who will soon be my wife and forever love.

"I love you Callista", I said, softly "Now soon to be Mrs. Hamato"


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's Pov...  
>I can't believe the day has finally came. After waiting three long weeks I finally get to marry the girl of my life. The field of flowers we were at was blossoming of all different kinds of flowers in vivid and vibrant colors. The sky was painted with an array of pink, orange, and yellow clouds that stretched long across the sky. The sun was drowning in the horizon, its rays were glimmering in the darkness of the clouds and the pale moon had peeked over in the east. As darkness drew the candles on the white runner began to glow, brightening the surrounding flowers of their colors.<p>

I was dressed in a black tux and shoes, but left my bandanna on and had a blue rose in the front pocket of my jacket. My brothers had joined me up the hill beside me wearing black tuxes like me with a matching flower of their masks in the front pockets of their jackets. "You nervous man?", Raph asked

"Yeah just a little bit", I said, nervously

"Hey everything will be okay Leo", Mikey said, giving me a playful punch "It's your big day, you are marrying Calli"

"I know, I just don't want to like faint or do something that will ruin the whole wedding", I said, rubbing my shoulder

"Leo, just relax", Donnie said "Not everything can perfect, it's impossible. If there might be a flaw it's okay, that's how it will make it different and unique. I'm sure Calli will happy for however yours and her special night will turn out to be, because it's just only about your love for each other and how you two will spend the rest of your lives together"

I smiled taking his advice. "You are right, nothing is perfect", I said "Even if there is it's okay, it's just all about our love"

Donnie smiled. "Thanks bro", I said, smiling

We gave each other a one arm hug and a hard pat on the shell. We then saw Splinter come walking up the runner and over towards us in his usual robes and had a book under his arm. "Are you boys ready to start?", Splinter asked

"Yes master we are all ready", I said

"Speaking of starting, where is the bride?", Mikey asked

"Callista is at the bottom of the hill. I have just finished talking with her", Splinter said "She will appear when the music starts to play. Places everyone"

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey went beside me and stood in a row, from oldest to youngest, and Splinter stood beside me and had the book in his paws as he looked out towards the runner. I adjusted my jacket and smoothed out my bandanna, then I looked down the aisle, waiting for my beautiful wife to be.

Calli's Pov...  
>My heart was pounding out of my chest and my breathes were quick and short as I faced the runner that lead up to where my future husband is standing. "Okay Calli, just calm yourself down", I said, to myself "You don't need to panic you are getting married tonight and you don't need to freak out in front of your family and your husband"<p>

I took a few soft breathes and my heart finally started to slow down and my breathing returned to normal. "Okay you can do this", I said "You can do this, oh I just hope I look okay for Leo"

I looked down at wedding dress that was a traditional Japanese bride kimono. It was light blue with a pink waist wrap along with pink trims along the edge of the skirt and on the edge of the sleeves. Along the skirt was little white lilies and I had on white sparkling slips. Splinter had let me wear this kimono for that it was his wife's Tang Shen's when she and him had gotten married and thought it would be perfect for me for my special night. I had my bandanna tails in my usual braid, but I had small pink and white lilies pinned in the back. I looked down at the small bouquet of pink and blue lilies in my hands tied together with a white shimmering ribbon and smiled.

I looked out into the distance and saw the sun was almost setting in the distance and that night was slowly drawing near. I then heard soft music being, a beautiful piano and violin duet from up the hill. I sighed quietly as the wedding was starting. "Okay Calli this it", I said "Just breath and smile and everything will be okay"

I slowly made my first step up the runner and I slowly started walking up the hill. I let out shaky breathes as a soft breeze hit my mask tails making it fly in the wind. As I made each step closer up towards the hill, I was struggling to hold back my excitement and happiness. I then made my last step and made it to the top and saw my future husband Leonardo, my brother in laws, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie, and my now new adoptive father Splinter, smiling at me happily.

I was blushing pink in my cheeks as I was unable to control my huge smile on my face. Leo looked like he was about to faint as I walked closer towards him. I looked to my right and saw my brothers who looked at me with a smile. Mikey gave me the thumbs up, Donnie waved at me a little, and Raph gave me a wink. I smiled at them all lovingly and then I finally made my last step as I made it to Leo and he held out his hand bringing me closer to him. He gave me a loving smile as he pushed back my mask tails behind my shell.

"You look so beautiful", Leo whispered

"Thank you", I whispered

We then faced Splinter as he opened up the book in his paws and he smiled at the both of us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness and celebrate the joining Leonardo Hamato and Callista Sorrento, two ninjas who have grown into one love, in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife", Splinter said, looking at both of us

I wish I could of remembered what Splinter had said, but I was so blinded by my love for Leo, that everything else around my was silenced and it was just me and him together. I saw his lips moving as if he was actually saying, I love you. I smiled lovingly up to him and I felt his hands touching mine that were around my bouquet of lilies. "I love you too", I whispered

"Leonardo, do you take Callista Sorrento to be your wedded wife in sickness and in health till death parts you both?", Splinter asked

"I do", he said, lovingly

"And Callista, do you take Leonardo Hamato to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts you both?", he asked

"I do", I said, from the heart

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you turtle and wife, you may kiss your bride", Splinter said

We leaned in as our eyes closed and our lips pressed against each other and it felt like instant magic. Sparks were flying everywhere in my mind of how passionate and loving the kiss was. It was like one of those fairy tale kisses when you are kissing your own and only true love. It seems like Leo and I were kissing each other for eternity, but we pulled away after a moments. We cheered our brothers cheering as we stared at each other hazily. Mikey started to throw rice at us and we laughed as snapped out of our trance and I shook some rice off of my head.

"I now pronounce the new couple Mr. and Mrs. Hamato!", Splinter said happily.

"Way to go Leo!", Donnie said

"I'm happy for you bro!", Mikey said

"Congrats you too love birds! Welcome to the family Calli!", Raph said

"Thanks you guys! Come on let's get this celebration started!", I said

We cheered and we went to a huge table full of famous Italian and American dishes that Mikey and I prepared. We were laughing and talking about funny stories about each other's lives that happened in the past. After eating the main courses it was time to cut the cake. Leo and I did our first cut on our small wedding cake together, that was vanilla flavored with pink and blue lilies on the edges and a sliver heart with diamonds with a little pink and blue lily on top. But what was most special about our cake is that on top were two small green turtles facing each other, as if they were kissing each other. It was a little idea of Mikey did and thought it was like me and Leo.

As we were eating cake, I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I turned and saw Mikey snickering. I leaned closer to him as Leo was distracted talking with Donnie and Raph. "What's so funny?", I whispered

"Smack this cake on Leo's head", he said, handing me a plate of cake

"Why?", I asked

"I heard it represents good luck to a newly wed couple", he said, snickering

"Oh does it?", I said, with a devious smirk

I looked at Leo giggling and I took the plate of cake. I giggled uncontrollably as I faced Leo and I held the cake under the table to keep it hidden. "Are you really going to do it?", Mikey whispered

"Hey why not?", I said "After all it brings good luck"

"Oh this is going to be good", he said, snickering

I giggled and I tapped Leo's shoulder. "Leo", I said, smiling

He turned and I took the plate and I smacked it into his face. Everyone then started laughing at him as Leo smeared some of the cake off his face. "Good one sissy!", Mikey said

"Oh yeah!", I said

We gave each other a hive five and Leo looked at me with shock. "Hey it's good luck for marriage", I said, shrugging and giggling

"Oh is it?", he said, with a smirk "Come here you!"

I shrieked as I jumped out of my seat and I ran away from Leo. "Raph, Donnie! Get her!", Leo said, chasing me

Donnie and Raph laughed as they started chasing after me in the direction I was running. I laughed and screamed as Donnie was running at me. "Coming through!", I said, sliding on the grass between his legs

I laughed as I continued running. "You missed me!", I called out, looking back

But as I looked forward I smacked into Raph with a grunt. Raph grabbed my arms and he twisted them behind my shell and held me in a lock hold. I struggled grunting as Donnie and Leo walked up to me with smirks. "Raphael let me go you meathead!", I said, struggling

Raph laughed. "Sorry sissy not this time!", he said

"Oh you just wait till I get a hold of your shell!", I said

"My the tables have turned", Leo said, smirking

"Leo no! No, no, no, no, no!", I said, shaking my head

Leo just snickered and took some cake off from his head and I struggled in Raph's hold as he came close to me. I shook my head laughing, trying to avoid betting hit with the cake, but that wasn't enough and Leo waited for the right opportunity and he smacked my face with the cake. The boys started laughing as Raph released me and I looked at Leo with a smirk. "Got you!", he said

"I will get you later your sleep!", I said, playfully

We all laughed and Leo and I gave each other a kiss. After cleaning up from the cake, the moon has risen up into the middle of the night sky and I wondered what would be next for my wedding night. I wandered into a light patch of green grass and but I didn't realize what was about to happen. I then saw black speakers being set up by Mikey and Raph and I saw Donnie was with his laptop and I became confused of what was going on, then Leonardo appeared beside me and I slowly turned towards him with curiosity.

"May I have this dance with you?", he asked, holding out his hand

"I couldn't say no to my new husband", I said, giggling

I took his hand and he twirled me to him and he spun me around him as I giggled and smiled. I then saw Leo look away and gave Donnie a hand signal and he then nodded. I then heard a beautiful piano tune and I gasped softly as it was one of my favorite love songs of all time that I listened to when I was a young teenager. It was "How Did I Fall In Love With You by Backstreet Boys"

"Oh my gosh, how did you know I loved this song?", I asked, softly

"A wise guess", he said, chuckling

"Oh Leo, you are perfect", I said, smiling softly

Leo smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist and he took my left hand into his and I smiled seeing my glowing ring and Leo's golden wedding band. I wrapped my other hand around his waist, pulling him close to me. Our heads pressed together gently and then I felt as the rays of the glowing white moon had shined down on the both of us like our own personal spotlight. As the song was starting to sing the lyrics, Leo moved us both around very slowly in a circle. 

Remember when, we never needed each other

The best of friends like  
>Sister and Brother<br>We understood, we'd never be,  
>Alone<br>Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
>The night is long and I need your touch<br>Don't know what to say  
>I never meant to feel this way<br>Don't want to be  
>Alone tonight<p>

What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<br>I hear your voice  
>And I start to tremble<br>Brings back the child that, I resemble  
>I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends<br>Don't want to be,  
>Alone tonight<p>

What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<p>

Oh I want to say this right  
>And it has to be tonight<br>Just need you to know, oh yeah  
>I don't want to live this life<br>I don't want to say goodbye  
>With you I wanna spend<br>The rest of my life

What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<br>What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>Everything's changed, we never knew

As the song was about to do its last chorus. Leo pulled back from my forehead and I giggled as he spun me around and he dipped me backwards. I looked up to him with a loving smile. Leo looked at me with his caring and gentle smile and he started leaning in to me and I leaned up to him and our lips touched softly for a gentle and suave kiss.

How did I fall,

In love,

with you?

After a few moments of kissing we pulled away and I placed my hand gently on his cheek and he placed his hand on top of mine, smiling lovingly. We heard cheering from our brothers, but we just stared at each other with love. "I love you", he said, softly

"I love you too", I said, softly

Leo brought me back up to him and the boys came over towards us. "That was great you guys", I said, smiling

"You have one more dance Calls", Mikey said

"But not with me", Leo said

I looked at him confused. "With who then?", I asked

"With your father", he said

He then looked into another direction and saw Splinter walking over towards us. "Leonardo and I both agree that your special night should include a father and daughter dance", he said

I smiled up to him brightly and he chuckled softly, smiling. "It would be an honor to do so", I said, bowing with respect

He offered me his paw and I took it with a smile. He smiled softly and he lead back to the patch of green grass and he twirled me around with his paw and I giggled, smiling. Splinter brought me close to him and his arm went around my waist. My head rested against his chest and his left paw grabbed my right hand and he brought it up to where I felt his own heart beating with happiness. "Are you ready my daughter?", he asked, softly

"I am", I said, softly "Father"

He hugged me closer to him and I heard the song starting to play that Splinter and I were going to dance to. I heard the sound of a piano playing along with the sound of an acoustic guitar. "I chose this one, because it's what I wish for you", Splinter said, softly

I then heard the lyrics being played and I smiled lovingly into Splinter, knowing the song. It was "My Wish by Rascal Flatts". I hugged Splinter closer to me as we started to sway slowly, like the blowing breeze, in a circle holding each other close. I closed my eyes listening to the lyrics of the song with a smile on my face.

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
>And each road leads you where you want to go<br>And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you<p>

And if one door opens to another door closed  
>I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
>But more than anything, more than anything<p>

My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<p>

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<p>

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
>All the ones who love you and the place you left<br>I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
>And you help somebody every chance you get<p>

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
>And always give more than you take<br>But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<p>

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah<p>

My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<p>

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<br>My wish for you

This is my wish  
>My wish for you<br>I hope you know somebody loves you  
>My wish for you<br>May all your dreams stay big  
>My wish for you<br>Yeah this is my wish

When the song ended, I felt Splinter's arms around me squeeze me with love and care and felt a gentle kiss on my forehead. I slowly looked up to see the face of my father who had a warm and caring smile waiting for me. "Thank you for the dance", I said, softly

"It's my honor Callista, my daughter", he said

I smiled up to him lovingly and I quickly threw myself up to where my arms wrapped around his neck and I hugged him close. His arms quickly wrapped around me in a warm embrace. "I love you", I said, softly

When I said that, his arms tightened and he pressed his head against my own. "I love you too, so much", he said, softly "You have brought back what was mine before"

I smiled in his shoulder and I heard the boys coming running over cheering. We gave each other one last hug then we slowly released each other and faced them. "Yay! We have new sister in the family!", Mikey said

My new brothers attacked me with a huge group hug. "Oh hey!", I said, laughing "Well I'm certainly glad to be apart of this family, even though it is quite different"

"Not to spoil the moment, but I just remembered we should probably get going Calli", Leo said "If we don't want to miss our flight tonight"

"Oh right! Our trip to Tokyo, Japan", I said, remembering "We better get home and get our luggage"

"Yeah don't want to keep the lovebirds waiting!", Raph said, laughing

"Oh hahaha very funny Raph", I said, sarcastically

"First one back to the lair gets the last slice of pizza in the fridge!", Mikey said

"Oh no you don't I'm getting it first!", Raph said, chasing after him

"Not if I get it first!", Donnie called out, running

Leo and I laughed and ran after our brothers and Splinter walked following us back home. We made it back to the lair and Leo and I climbed inside and ran to our bedroom to our luggage laying on the bed. I unzipped it to make sure I had everything that I needed for two weeks, but there was so much stuff inside my pink gym bag that I was uncertain if I missed something and I tried moving somethings out of the way to see if I got everything, but there was simply too much.

"Leo are you sure we have everything?", I asked, going thorough my bag "I just don't want to leave and forget something that we needed"

"Don't worry Calli I tripled checked the list earlier today", Leo said, kissing my cheek "Go on and say your goodbyes to the others, I will be up in a minute"

I giggled and I pecked his lips. "Thanks my new hubby", I said, smiling

I walked out of the bedroom and saw my brothers were out in the entrance of the tunnel. Mikey was eating the last slice of pizza we had and I giggled as Raph glared at him while Mikey gave him a teasing look. I started running up to them smiling and they turned and smiled hearing me coming, but then I was attacked by Mikey with a huge hug and I shrieked and laughed as it was a sudden move.

"Love you my big sissy!", Mikey said, squeezing the life out of me

I giggled and laughed and I hugged back softly. "I love you too Mikey", I said, breathless "But you kind of need to let go of me now I'm kind of suffocating here"

"Oh sorry my bad", he said, sheepishly

"I hope you and Leo will have a great time up in Tokyo", Donnie said "He told me of all that you guys will do up there and I think you are going to love it"

"Oh thank you Donnie", I said, smiling softly

We both hugged each other with care closely, then I faced Raphael. "You know you are pretty crazy for turning from a human into a mutant turtle, you fighting off the Shredder, and marrying my brother. But you sure do make a good sister", he said, with a soft smile

"Aww Raphie that is so sweet of you", I said, hugging him tightly

Raph chuckled and he hugged back softly. "Glad you are apart of the family", he said

"Thank you", I said, softly

Then Master Splinter came out from the tunnel as I pulled away from Raph's hug and I walked up to him. "I'm happy for you Callista. I'm so proud of what you have accomplished in these last few years on your own and with Leonardo. Your parents and sensei would be so proud of you as I am. I'm blessed to have you as my daughter and are now apart of my family. I pray only the best will come for you and Leonardo", Splinter said

"Arigato Master Splinter", I said, bowing respectfully "Your words are cherished and appreciated by me"

He smiled lovingly and he pulled me into a hug and I smiled as I hugged him back tightly and he stroked my head. I slowly pulled away and Leo came out of the tunnel with our baggage. "Well we better get going", I said "We will be back home in about 2 weeks"

"Oh take all the time you want my daughter", Splinter said "You and Leonardo have a grand time in Japan"

"We will and thank you", I said, smiling

"Bye you guys! We will see you all soon", Leo said, taking off

I took my bag from Leo and I slung it over my shoulder. "We will be sure to keep in contact of things are doing", I said, running off "We will send pics!"

"Love you guys!", Mikey called out

"Love you guys too!", I called out

Leo and I ran towards the airport that wasn't too far away from the lair and we made it towards the chain linked fence. "Okay we now just need to find out our plane", I said

We both looked around for our plane and then I spotted a white plane with red wings with Japan Airlines across the fuselage. "There is it!", I said, pointing towards it

"And right on time its about to take off! We need to hurry!", Leo said

We climbed up the fence and hid behind other planes as workers passed us by and we kept running towards our plane. The plane was moving back and Leo and I jumped up on the landing gear and climbed up into the gear compartment. "Phew! That was close!", I said, catching my breath

"Yeah!", Leo said, breathing quickly "We barely missed it"

"Oh I can't wait to get to Japan!", I said, excitedly

"Yeah me either! It would be your first time going", Leo said

"Well no actually, it would be my third time", I said

"Oh you have been there before?", Leo asked, surprised

"Yes my master Yani took me up there once when I was 10 to meet his sensei who now lives in Kinkaku-Ji. My second time is when I was 16 for the Tokyo Music Festival", I said

"Oh so this won't be nothing new for you", Leo said, smiling

"Nope!", I said, giggling

We both laughed and we gave each other a kiss. "So how long do we have to wait for flying?", Leo asked

"About 8 hours to go", I said, giggling "But don't worry it will go by quickly"

Leo smiled and he pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead. "Can't wait to get there, so I can spend all my time with you", he said, softly

I giggled and I snuggled close to Leo as the plane started picking up speed down the runway and we saw the wheels were getting higher and higher off the ground. They soon didn't touch anymore and the folded up in the compartment with us and the small doors closed. "Tokyo, Japan here we come!", I said

As the plane was flying out of New York to Japan, we had long journey ahead of us till we reached our destination. But it turns out I was right, those 8 hours of flying did seem to go by fast. I felt the plane going lower as I was taking a little nap against Leo. "Calli, Calli wake up we are here!", Leo said, shaking me

I shot awake and I yawned stretching my arms. "Woah that was fast!", I said

"You are telling me", Leo said, smiling "Once we land we got to immediately run out so we don't get spotted"

"Got it!", I said

As the plane got lower and lower we saw the landing gear lowering and the wheels slowly inched closer and closer to the pavement. Leo and I grabbed our baggage and we saw the wheels were slowing down and soon they slowly came to a stop. "Okay now!", he said

We both slid down from the landing gear and Leo caught me in his arms as we ran across the airport field and we jumped on to the chain link fence and jumped over running into the forest. We both slow down when we were far enough into the forest to where no one could of seen us. "Woah what a rush!", I said

"You will get used to it after awhile", Leo said, chuckling "Trust me, I have been doing it since the day I was able to go topside"

I laughed and smiled. "Come on our suite is not far from here", he said

We both walked deeper into the forest and I started seeing a shining light in the distance. "What is that?", I asked, pointing

"That is our suite", Leo said, smiling

I smiled and gasped as we made it to our honeymoon suite in the middle of the forest. I smiled seeing a bamboo style Japanese house surrounded, by small bushes growing little flowers and tall trees spreading their branches in all directions. I noticed the lights were on inside and I walked towards the pathway to the door. But before I could even get on the pathway I heard quick footsteps coming up behind me and I shrieked as I was being lifted up in the air bridal style and saw it was Leo.

"Is this really necessary?", I asked, giggling

"It's only traditional", he said, smiling

He carried me inside the house and he set me down. I smiled as I walked inside of our house. It was an elegant looking, but it was Japanese style. "You can take a look around, I will get the bags", Leo said

I smiled and I walked around and I came into an old style kitchen and there was a little dinning area with red walls, a black square table with red cushions for seats and a couple of pictures of Japanese tapestries and landscapes. There was double doors behind the table and I walked over to them and I slowly opened them up to reveal a small porch with a beautiful view of the night sky. I smiled at the sight and felt the soft breeze hit my face sending a few flowers from their branches into the breeze and flew by past me in a spiral.

I walked back inside closing the doors behind and went off to explore more of the house. I then walked into a small living room with a maple wood table with little red cushion seats with a Japanese landscape picture on the wall and a few growing plants in oddly shaped colorful vases. "I really think we are going to have a good time", I said, to myself

I then noticed a hallway and I walked down inside curiously to see what else I could explore. I then came upon the master bedroom, that Leo and I are sharing together on our honeymoon. The room was fairly large with tan walls with a few paintings and bamboo plants on a chocolate brown dresser and wheat carpet, with our baggage on top it. The bed was a king size with a wooden hangover and white curtains surrounding it, and to my right was a small bathroom. I walked inside and I walked towards the bed and I gripped one of the soft silk curtains in my hand.

I then heard the sound of a door closing and saw my husband Leo, closing the bathroom door and looked at me with a smile.

"What do you think?", he asked

"It's beautiful", I said "I love it. I think we are going to have a great time here"

Leo smiled and he pulled me into a hug and he kissed forehead and I snuggled my head into his chest and hugged him around the waist. After a few moment Leo pulled away from the hug and I looked up to him with a smile.

"So, what shall we do on our first night as a married couple?", he asked

"Mmmm I don't know", I said, smiling up to him romantically "What do you think?"

Leo just smiled at me seductively. "I think I know one idea", he said, softly

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I giggled with a smile and I kissed him back lovingly. The kiss started out slow, but then it started to get faster, deeper, and more heated. Leo's and my lips started dancing seductively against each others and I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned up closer to him. Leo wrapped his hand around my head deepening the kiss and my hands gripped his coat, pulling him to me. Leo started walking me backwards till my shell touched the wall. Leo moved his lips from my lips and he started kissing my all over my face. I giggled as Leo's lips tickled my face and Leo chuckled as he nuzzled my snout.

He then suddenly moved his head towards the crook of my neck and he started kissing it deeply. I let out a squeak and giggle as he found my sweet spot. Leo smiled and nuzzled his head deeper and I lifted my head up and I moaned as he started giving deep licks and sucks. My hands slowly stroked his buff chest, massaging it gently with my fingers. Leo moaned deeply and I smiled and I stroked his shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze. As I squeezed it Leo suddenly kissed me again deeply on the lips and my arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Leo's hands started moving down my sides and till one got to my hip. I shivered as he rubbed it softly in a loving way. I then moaned deeply as I felt Leo move his other hand and he rubbed the lower part of my shell.

I pulled Leo closer to me closing the gap between the two of us and it made us both shiver against each other. I felt Leo move his hand from my hip slowly down to my thigh and he gave it a gentle squeeze and pulled it up to where it was resting against his hip and I let out a shaky breath and I jumped with my other leg and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I felt Leo wrap his arms around my shell and he picked me up from off the wall. I felt my heart beating faster as I felt the cover of the bed behind my legs as Leo laid me down on top gently and he climbed over me continuing our passionate kiss.

Our hands started roaming around each other as our lips danced seductively. We then started to pull and tug on each other's clothing. I sat up in bed not breaking the kiss and I pushed off Leo's jacket from his arms and I started to fumble with the buttons of Leo's undershirt, but finally managed to get them undone. I pulled his shirt off revealing his strong and smooth plastron. My hands then slid down to Leo's hips as Leo threw the shirt and jacket off the bed and I started sliding off his pants. Leo chuckled and he helped me slid them off and he kicked them off the bed.

I started kissing Leo's strong chest and he moaned as his hands went climbing up my shell. I then felt Leo's hand as he started unzipping my dress. I giggled excitedly and Leo smiled as he pulled off the sleeves off my arms and he started kissing along my collarbone deeply. I moaned deeply and Leo started sliding my dress down. I lifted up my hips and he slid it off of me and he threw it off the bed. He then kissed my lips again deeply and he started moving down and started kissing my jawline, then down to my neck. I rested my arms above my head feeling loved, moaning with pleasure. I then gasped quietly as I felt Leo kissing all over my chest delicately and I moaned deeply and let out shaky breathes.

I then felt Leo kiss both of my sides gently with little nuzzles and I then giggled as Leo started kissing my plastron and I struggled underneath him, giggling. Leo smiled up to me softly and he held both of my sides as he kissed it all over and gave it gentle licks. I moaned with pleasure softly relaxing and Leo kissed up from my plastron, up to my chest, then up my collarbone then reconnected his lips with mine.

I moaned and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and Leo's arm snaked under my waist and his went behind my neck. I felt Leo's soft tongue lick my lips softly and I giggled and I opened it slowly and he began exploring inside. My tongue began exploring inside of his and our lips locked in a deep passionate kiss. My hands began to travel up Leo's shell and they came to his head and I slowly started to untie the knot in Leo's bandanna. I quickly threw it off to join our clothes on the floor and Leo smirked. I giggled uncontrollably and blushed pink in my cheeks.

"My goodness you look good without a bandanna", I said, smiling impressed

"You think?", Leo asked

"Well I think so", I said, giggling

Just as I was answering him Leo moved his hands behind my head and he untied to the knot to my braid of my bandanna and he threw it off the bed to join his. "And you do too", he said, chuckling

I giggled and Leo kissed me again deeply and I hugged him tightly to me while he had his hands cupped around my head. After an hour of kissing, touching, and loving each other, Leo moved in between legs in front of me and I knew what was going to happen.

"Are you ready to do this?", Leo asked "I don't want to hurt you"

I smiled softly. "I am ready Leonardo", I said "Let us be one beating heart"

Leo smiled brightly and I giggled and I pulled him into a huge loving kiss and he wrapped me into a protective and warm hug. About another hour later, we both became very exhausted and we laid in bed against each other wrapped up in the sheets. Leo and I were kissing each other softly and we slowly pulled away and we nuzzled against each other's cheeks, moaning softly. "Oh Leonardo", I said "That was...I don't know how to describe it"

"Well I only have one word to describe it", he said, softly "Perfect"

"Mmmmm yeah that's it", I said

Leo chuckled lowly and he kissed my cheek. "This is the best night of my life", I said

"The best night of your life so far", he said, teasing

I giggled and smiled and we gave each other a small kiss. "I love you", he said, softly

"I love you too", I said, softly "More than anything"

He smiled and I stroked his head and cheek tenderly. "So um what do you think we will do while we are here in Japan?", I asked, curiously

"Well there is a saying, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why it is called the present", Leo said, softly "And today was a gift that you and I are now married and tomorrow we shall discover what will be waiting for us"

I giggled and smiled. "Well then we shall find out tomorrow then", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and he kissed my forehead. "Callista I promise I will always love you forever and never let you go. No matter how hard things get.", he said, softly "Loved you yesterday, love you still, always have and always will"

I smiled up to him lovingly and I kissed him. We held the kiss for a few moments and I slowly pulled away. "And Leonardo I will always care about you, even if we are not together and even if we are far, far away from each other", I said "One thing I will never do is betray you. Two things I will do is love and cherish you. Three words I won't stop telling you is I love you"

Leo smiled happily and he nuzzled my snout and I giggled as he gave me a peck on the lips. I nuzzled him back and pecked his lips and I yawned sleepily as sleep was taking over. "We should get some sleep, we have a big two weeks ahead of us here in Japan", I said, softly

Leo yawned sleepily agreeing with me. "Yeah you are right", he said, yawning "It's been a big day for us"

"Mmmm good night", I said, softly "My Fearless Leader"

My eyes closed slowly and I fell against my love Leonardo. I felt Leo move himself closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my head and shell pulling him to me and my head laid against his chest. I rested my hand beside my head on his chest and I let out a quiet sigh as I snuggled closer. Leo covered us both up in the blanket and I smiled a little in my sleep, now that I am married to the most greatest, loving, gentle, and heroic turtle Leonardo. Now we are one whole beating heart. I thought about all that would happen in my life now that Leo has now filled the deep cracks in my heart from all that I have been through and now that he is my husband. What challenges we might face and what will our love accomplish together. There was so many possibilities that could happen. But I will be happy for whatever my life turns out to be as long as I am with my Leonardo.

"Good night Callista", Leo said, softly "My love"


	11. Chapter 11

Calli's Pov...

I felt the soft rays of the sun hitting my face softly and my eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing the sun already rose up in the clear blue sky. I smiled with happiness and content after everything that has happened last night. The love of my life Leonardo and I got married, we became one whole heart and we are spending two glorious weeks here in Tokyo, Japan. I thought about how much of an adventure of our honeymoon would be while staying here and how much more Leo's and my love for each other will grow.

I felt something slid across my plastron and I saw Leo's left hand with his golden wedding ring, glowing in the sunlight. I smiled and I stroked the top of it softly and I gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt Leo's hand squeeze mine back and I felt him shift closer towards me and I moaned softly feeling him kiss the back of my neck. "Good morning sweet angel", he said, softly

I smiled and blushed slightly in my face. "Good morning my charming turtle", I said, giggling softly

Leo then rubbed his hand on my shoulder and it slowly descended down stroking my arm. I slowly turned over and I saw the loving and happy face of my new husband Leonardo looking down at me softly. I stroked his cheek softly as his hand softly stroked my forehead and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you", he said, softly

"I love you too", I said, shifting closer to him

Leo gripped my arms gently and he pulled me over to where I was laying on top of him and I kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back happily and my arms snaked underneath his neck on the pillow and his arm went around my shoulder and I felt his hand slip behind my head deepening the kiss. I softly licked lips and he chuckled quietly and I giggled as he allowed me access. My tongue slipped into his mouth and explored around inside. He moaned softly and grabbed my thighs in his hands giving them a few squeezes and I giggled and shrieked a little as I quickly slid up on his plastron and chest.

Leo chuckled and I blushed pink in my cheeks. "I see you are sensitive there", he said

"Yeah I am", I said, giggling embarrassed "It tickles"

"Well now I know one of your weak spots", he said, chuckling teasingly

I giggled and smiled. Leo chuckled and he sat up in bed with me sitting on his lap and wrapped his arms around me as we continued to kiss each other passionately. Leo's hand stroked my cheek with care and I shifted myself closer towards him and his arm slid down and wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I felt Leo's tongue dance seductively against my own and I moaned and my lips vibrated against Leo's. I felt Leo's tongue slip from mine and it entered into my own mouth and started exploring around. Leo moaned deeply and his hands rubbed in circles on my hips and I groaned with pleasure and Leo smiled in the kiss. The kiss continued to grow deeper and deeper full of lust and passion, never seeming to fade. But we both eventually pulled away from each other and arms wrapped around each other in a soft and gentle hug. Our foreheads pressed together and our eyes slowly fluttered opened locking on to one another's, not blinking once.

"Well this first morning of us as a married couple started off great", I said

"Yeah it sure did", he said, stroking my cheek

I giggled and I rubbed his hand. "Sleep well?", I asked

"Of course", he said, smiling "It's because I'm now married to the most beautiful girl in the world, you"

I smiled lovingly towards him and I pecked his lips and hugged him closer. "Well I'm glad you really are happy", I said "I am as well because I am now married to my shining knight and fearless leader"

Leo chuckled and smiled softly and nuzzled my snout and I blushed giggling. "Well I am really glad that this marriage is starting off with a good start", I said "I just hoped that you were alright last night"

Leo then slowly pulled away from my face and looked at me happily. "Calli last night was the best night of my existence and I would not have wanted to share it with anyone else besides you", he said "I enjoyed every moment of it"

"And I would never share it with anyone, only you", I said "And you are the best"

Leo smiled and I leaned in and we both kissed each other happily. We pulled away a short moment later and smiled happily. "So what is on our agenda for our first day on our honeymoon?", I asked

He chuckled. "I have a few ideas", he said "I have it planned out"

"Sounds great", I said, smiling "I can't wait to see"

"Let me make you breakfast this morning", he said

"Is it alright if I shower really quick?", I asked

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't take too long Mrs. Hamato", he said, smiling

I giggled and I pecked his lips. "Don't worry I won't be", I said

He smiled and I slid off of his lap and I climbed out of bed. Leo slid off the bed and gave my shoulder a gentle rub and tickled the palm of my right hand before walking out of the room taking his blue bandanna while tying it around his head. I smiled happily and I grabbed my bandanna on the floor on top of our pile of clothes and walked towards the bathroom door. I walked inside closing the door and I turned on the shower. I waited for the hot water to heat up and I stepped inside. I smiled with content cleaning up myself with strawberry body wash and I washed my face under the hot water. After a steaming hot shower I stepped out wrapping a towel around myself and I did a quick brushing of my teeth.

I retied my bandanna, putting it in my usual braid. I adjusted my necklace around my neck and I walked out of the bathroom closing the door. I walked out of the bedroom and smiled seeing Leo had just finished making breakfast. He made scrambled eggs with cheddar and mozzarella cheese, sausage patties, cinnamon bacon, and sourdough toast with honey along with apple juice. "Mmmmm something smells good", I said, smiling and walking in

"Hope you are really hungry", he said, pouring juice into a glass

"Oh don't worry about that", I said, smiling sitting down "I am always hungry in the morning"

Leo smiled and he grabbed the two plates and balanced the glasses on top and came walking over towards the dinning table. I smiled taking my plate from him as he sat down in front of me. I took a bite of eggs while Leo drank from his glass. "So what is this plan of yours that you have for us today?", I asked

"That is something I'm not telling you", he said, shaking his head

I growled and looked at him playfully. "Aw come on Leo, you do this all time to me", I said, laughing "You never tell me anything exciting till the last minute"

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "You are funny you know that?", he said, chuckling

I stuck my tongue out at him making a funny sound and he imitated back and I growled playfully annoyed. "You are driving me nutty", I said

"Who?", he asked, chuckling

"You!", I said

Leo laughed and I smirked shaking my head and we continued on with eating our breakfast. As I ate the last piece of my toast and I took my final sip of my juice in my glass, I wiped my mouth with my napkin. Leo finished moments later and he came over towards me and kissed my forehead and I smiled looking up to him. "Thank you it was really good", I said

"No problem honey", he said

"So you really can't tell me where we are going today?", I asked, begging

"Do you want a little clue to what it is?", he asked

"Yes!", I said, begging eagerly

He chuckled at my goofy behavior. "Okay the clue is you are going to love it", he said, patting my shoulder

He walked off and I looked at him slightly annoyed with a smirk. "Hey thats not a clue!", I said "That is a rip off!"

Leo snickered and shook his head and I got up from my chair. "Now I'm annoyed!", I said, giggling

Leo smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hey you don't have to worry about it hun, we are leaving for it right now", he said

"Finally I thought we would never leave", I said, sarcastically giggling

Leo smirked at me and I gave his shoulder a playful punch. We both walked out of the kitchen and we walked out towards the living room and headed out towards the door. "Won't we need to pack lunch for later on Leo?", I asked

"Oh no got that all taken care of Calli", he said, smiling back at me

"Oh well that is even making this more suspending", I said, closing the door behind me

"Don't worry baby, we will be there in about an hour", he said, heading out on a trailhead

"Oh wow that's quite a way's a way", I said, surprised

"But trust me it will be worth it", he said

"Well I am happy for whatever lies ahead", I said, walking up to him

Leo smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on top of his shoulder. We then started to walk along the trailhead that lead to wherever the destination may take us both. As we walked throughout the forest I smiled hearing the beautiful sounds of nature around us. The sounds of birds singing their morning song, woodpeckers pecking away at the bark of the trees, and the sound of squirrels running along the branches and up the trunk of trees. The bright sun had shined through the branches of the trees making the forest floor grass and growing plants stand out. "It's so beautiful here", I said "If only it could be like that back at home"

"Yeah that would be the day", Leo said, chuckling "Or if it was just by the city, then that would be perfect, you wouldn't have to go somewhere just to get away, it would just be right there"

"Well we might as well enjoy this place while we still can", I said, snuggling closer to his shoulder

"Yeah while I'm with my new wife", Leo said, smiling down at me

I smiled up to him and we gave each other a peck on the lips and we continued on with our walk through the forest. After about another hour of walking through we came up to a rocky cliffside and I looked at it curiously as we walked over towards it. "Is that it?", I asked, a bit confused

"Well actually its what at the top is the surprise", Leo said

"Oh that is something out of the ordinary", I said

"Well we better get to climbing", he said "I'm sure you are eager to see it"

"As ever", I said, smiling

We both then started to climb up the rocky cliff side up the side of the mountain. We had to climb over huge boulders that blocked the pathway and as I continued to climb in front of Leo. I was starting to wonder what could be really at the top and when I began to look for any signs of what the surprise could be, all I saw was more boulders and more mountain.

"Leonardo are you sure you know where you are going?", I asked, climbing over a rock

"Calli don't you trust me?", he asked, teasing

"I do, but I'm not so sure on sense of direction", I said, giggling

"Okay Calli don't get your bandanna tails in a knot", he said, chuckling "We are almost there"

"Well good, because the suspense of climbing up this cliff to find out what's at the top is killing me", I said, giggling and climbing up

Leo smiled and we continued to climb up the cliff and I heard the sound of what sounded like rushing water. "What is that noise?", I asked

"We must be getting closer", Leo said

"I'm not waiting any longer! I have to see it!", I said, giggling

I took a running start off from where Leo was and I ran up towards the cliff side and I heard Leo laughing in the distance as I heard him catching up to me. As I continued to run up the cliff side, I heard the sound I was hearing getting louder and louder. I then made it up to the top and I gasped softly seeing the beautiful landscape on a cliff side in front of me and I heard Leo come walking up beside me. "Well what do you think?", he asked

"Oh...my...gosh!", I said, stunned

I was taken back by the landscape. It was a small waterfall come pouring down into large pool with crystal clear water with smooth and flat rocks covering along the edges and beautiful bushes growing wild lilies of many colors and a huge cherry blossom tree was growing near the other side of the cliff. On the ground on a small patch of dark green grass, was a green picnic blanket and on top of it was a small picnic basket. "Leo oh my god! It's so beautiful!", I said, stunned

"I just knew you would of loved it", he said

I looked at him happily and lunged at him hugging him around his neck. "Leo!", I said, happily

He laughed happily and he hugged me back. "Wanna go for a swim?", he asked

"Of course!", I said "Last one in hatched from a rotten egg!"

I took off running then I jumped into the air as I reached towards the ledge of the pool.

"Wahoo!", I cheered, jumping in

I landed underwater and looked around seeing clear water a few large boulders covering the bottom of the pool and moss and underwater plants growing on and around the boulders. I then swam back up to the surface and saw Leo looking down at me with a smirk. "You know most girls would do a swan dive, but you know a cannonball is so much sexier", he said

I giggled and I rested my arms on the rim of the pool. "Well come and get me then hot shot", I said, teasing

I quickly dove under the water and swam deeper and deeper down in the water, teasing Leo to come after me. I giggled silently looking back up and I saw Leo come splashing into the water and I swam faster down in the pool and hid behind a boulder.

Leo's Pov...  
>As I landed in the water I looked around quickly to find Calli. I couldn't see her anywhere in the pool, thinking Calli was playing hard to get, which only made me more excited. I swam around slowly to find any traceable signs for her and I looked around boulders and in the plant beds, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I got a little bit confused thinking where else Calli would be able to hide, but then I caught a break. I spotted the very tip of Calli's bandanna tails floating in the water behind a boulder and I smirked widely and I slowly swam over behind her.<p>

I looked at her sneakily and I saw her looking around in the opposite direction. I swam up to her slowly and I saw her look to the side a bit and she then quickly turned facing me with wide eyes. She screamed blowing bubbles from her mouth and she quickly swam away. I chuckled and the chase was now on. I swam after her chasing her around in the pool. I was able to catch up to her and I grabbed her by her hips and I pulled her to me and she struggled trying to get away. I swam up with her to the surface and I took a breathe as I faced Calli towards me. "You thought you could get away from me?", I asked, smirking at her

But her cheeks were all bloated and she sprayed water from her mouth that she held in her cheeks and sprayed all over my face. I growled playfully trying to cover my face from the water and she laughed swimming away from me. "Yes apparently so tough guy!", she said, laughing

"Oh no you don't!", I said, smirking

Calli's Pov...  
>I laughed as I swam towards the waterfall and I climbed out of the water and went straight through the waterfall and ran inside of the cave just hiding behind the waterfall. I laughed looking back seeing Leo was not following me, thinking I outsmarted him. But as I turned forward I ran into something and it quickly wrapped itself around me and I looked up and my eyes went wide with shock and disbelief seeing it was Leo smirking down at me. "But..how? What? How did you?", I asked, stunned "This is not even possible!"<p>

He snickered. "There is somethings about me Calli you have no clue how I do it", he said, picking me up by my thighs

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I giggled. "Well that is the mysterious side of Leonardo I have never seen before", I said

"Well you will soon see more of it", Leo said, walking with me in his arms

I giggled and he leaned in and kissed me deeply and I moaned kissing back deeply. I saw through my closed eyes the sun through the opening of the cave and I felt the rushing water of the waterfall come crashing down on me, but it didn't bother me. The water crashed down on me and Leo as we continued to kiss each other passionately. I felt water drops go sliding down my face and body and I felt Leo stroking my cheek softly. My hands gripped his cheeks tightly as the kiss grew deeper. As I pulled Leo closer towards me I felt my weight sinking back as Leo walked closer towards me. I then felt the grip's of Leo's hands slowly start to slip and my weight couldn't keep myself up in the air and I started to slip back and I shrieked falling into the water and I gripped on to Leo's shoulders as he yelped and we both fell in the pool again.

We both looked at each other underwater, but with a smile. Leo took a hold of my waist and he swam us up towards the surface. Once we both reached the surface of the water and we both then started laughing. "Well that certainly was a fail", I said, giggling

"That was my bad", he said, sheepishly

I giggled and I kissed his lips softly and stroked his cheek. "No harm done sweetheart", I said, smiling

Leo smiled and my stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry", I said

"Me too", he said, smiling

We both then swam towards the edge of pool and we climbed out. I shook the remaining water off of me and it ended up getting all over Leo and he was blocking himself with his arms laughing. "Hey Calli!", he said, laughing

I giggled and I walked over towards the picnic blanket and Leo came walking and sat down beside me. "What's for lunch?", I asked

"A few of your personal favorites", Leo said, smiling

He opened the basket as I leaned back facing him. He then took out a plate of mini pizzas with little pepperoni's on top, another plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a tall bottle apple cider and two champagne glasses. "Mmmmmm Leo", I said, smiling "You are spoiling me!"

Leo chuckled and he started pouring the cider in the glasses. "Leo this is too much", I said, sitting up "I mean you don't have to do this much to make me happy, just you being here with me is all I need"

Leo smiled lovingly towards me and he pecked my snout gently and I blushed giggling. "Calli", he said "I would do anything for you, you deserve the best"

I smiled up to him with affection. "Thank you", I said, smiling

I took one of the little mini pizzas and took a bite and moaned with satisfaction from the taste of it. "Mmmmmm tastes so good", I said

"One of my personal favorites", he said, taking a bite out of one

"Mmmmm these are really good", I said, taking another bite

Leo smiled and we finished up the mini pizzas. As I finished my last bite I swallowed it and I rolled over on my shell and moaned satisfied. Leo then took one of the chocolate covered strawberries and he held it above my head as I rested my arms behind my head. He moved it closer and I leaned up and took a bite out of it and smiled closing my eyes chewing it. "Mmmmm dessert is even better", I said, giggling

I sat up and grabbed another strawberry while Leo grabbed another and we both gave each other the one we had in our hands and smiled lovingly. I reached down to grab another but there was no more left. "Oh looks like we already ran out", I said

But when I looked up I saw Leo had one more in his hand and he pointed towards it with a smile. I giggled and shook my head knowing what he wanted me to do. I scooted closer towards him and I leaned forward as Leo put the strawberry in between our mouths and we both each took a hold of either side and we started eating are parts till our lips pressed together for a kiss. I moaned softly as I felt Leo move his hand on to my wrist and my hand slid up on his arm and it rested on top of his shoulder.

Soon our arms began to move closer to each other and they wrapped around each other's bodies and pulled us closer together closing the gap between us. We kissed each other with passion and love and soon my weight began to pull us both back to where Leo was over the top of me as we continued on with our kiss. After a few moments of our lips dancing seductively against each others, our lips quickly pulled away as we both regained our breathes as we looked at each other happily. "I love you", he said, softly

"I love you too", I said, softly

Leo gave me one more peck on my lips and he slowly got off of me and I sat up a bit as he leaned against my hip and took a hold of the two champagne glasses full of apple cider and he handed a glass to me and kept one for himself. "To us", he said, holding out his glass

"To us", I said, smiling

We both clanged our glasses and took a sip of the cider and we continued on with our lunch. After eating, Leo and I just relaxed watching the birds flying across the clear blue sky and hearing the sounds of the waterfall crashing down into the pool. A few hours later the sun began to settle in the west and darkness started to take over the cliff side.

As I laid on the blanket, Leo was doing my braid while sitting beside me and I felt him sticking flowers into my bandanna tails. I smiled seeing from an angled view he was putting in little cherry blossoms that he picked from the cherry blossom tree growing near the waterfall. I then looked out towards the distance and I looked to see something very beautiful in the distance. I smiled and I slowly got to my feet as Leo finished putting in the last flower in my braid and it rested over my shoulder and I walked towards the edge of the pool. "Where are you going?", Leo asked, confused

I looked back at him and gave him a loving smile, not saying anything. I walked into the pool slowly and began to swam over towards another ledge of the pool towards the cliff side and I rested my arms along the edge as I looked towards the ocean seeing the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. The sun was resting barely above the ocean glowing dark orange and up in the sky seeing it turned red and a light shade of purple and the clouds turned light pink. I heard the sound of rippling water behind me and I saw a pair of arms and hands go around me and I felt Leo's lips kiss my cheek. "It's so beautiful", I said, softly

"It is, I have never seen anything like it", he said, softly

"Yani and I always loved to watch the sunsets back when I was a little girl", I said "We would go up on our rooftop and just sit up there for hours just watching it, those were one of the best memories"

Leo smiled and he kissed my temple and snuggled closer towards me. "Well I think those memories will keep continuing on", he said

I turned towards him and smiled. "They will", I said "Now that I have someone with me to watch it all happen once again"

Leo smiled and he nuzzled my snout softly and we gave each other a peck. We both turned back towards the ocean and I sighed softly with content. "Oh Leo this day was just...perfect", I said, softly

Leo chuckled softly and he pecked my cheek and hugged me tighter around my shoulders. "Well I'm glad I have you satisfied", he said, softly

I smiled and I snuggled my head towards his cheek and he snuggled back softly. We both watched the sun set off in the distance, the waves crashing down by the sand back and the water glistening and shimmering by soft pink and orange rays. I moaned softly feeling Leo rubbing my hip in a circular motion as he scooted closer towards me. I then felt Leo move my mask tails out of the way and he leaned in and started kissing my neck. I let out a sigh and I felt him wrap his arm around my chest, pulling me closer. I turned around and faced him and we both leaned in for a sweet kiss. My arms slowly wrapped around his neck and Leo wrapped his arms around my shell and waist. Leo then started to swim us back towards the shore of the pool and his arm around my waist then went under my legs carrying me bridal style and he carried me out of the water.

His hands slid down my waist and gripped my hips and he set me down on the ground. We continued to kiss each other for a few more moments, then Leo slowly pulled away and stroked my cheek. "Ready to home?", he asked

"I am ready", I said

"There is something else waiting for you when we get down", he said, smiling softly

"Oh really? Interesting", I said, surprised "Let me guess you are not going to tell me?"

"Bingo", he said, smirking

I rolled my eyes and shook my head and Leo chuckled. He gathered up the basket and blanket and I carried it in my hand. We both then walked down the cliff side starting to head back to the house for the night. But as we got to the bottom, Leo then stopped and looked up at me, then he turned around and faced his shell towards me, then he looked over his shoulder. "Climb on", he said

"What for?", I asked, slightly confused

"You will see", he said, smiling "Climb on"

I shrugged and I jumped on top of Leo's shell and his hands gripped my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You better hang on tight spider monkey", he said, smirking back

"Why?..", I asked

But before I could even finish my sentence Leo took off running quickly through the forest. I shrieked hanging on to him as he ran fast through the forest and I smiled excitedly as I was going so fast and I hung on to him not wanting to fall. Leo then quickly turned left and he jumped at a tree and started climbing up the tree. "Woah!", I said, happily

Leo laughed and we started jumping across the trees of the forest as we laughed happily as I looked around seeing the stars twinkling brightly in the dark black sky and the huge glowing moon casting spotlights throughout the trees. We continued to tree jump through the night and as we came closer and closer back towards the house, I saw a devious smirk spread across Leo's face and I looked at Leo confused of why he was looking at me like that. But then without warning Leo ran across a tree branch as soon as we were in front of the lit house and he jumped and flipped down to the ground. I screamed holding on to him for dear life and Leo landed laughing and I shivered against Leo's shell regaining my breath. "Oh my gosh!", I said, excited but yet frightened

"Got you", Leo said, laughing

"Leo you scared me to death!", I said, laughing hitting his shoulder

"But you got to admit that was fun", he said, chuckling

"Oh yes it was", I said, giggling "Definitely fun"

I kissed his cheek and I jumped down from his shell. Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled and kissed my cheek and we both walked into the house. I stretched my arms walking forward and let out a yawn. "Wow it's certainly has been an exciting day today", I said

"Yeah it has been", Leo said, smiling "I'm beat"

"Me too", I said, yawning and stretching "I think I'm going to hit the hay"

Leo then came up and tickled my sides as I stretched and I shrieked and giggled hugging myself to avoid it. Leo laughed and he picked me up bridal style in his arms and walked us towards our bedroom. "Up you go", he said, chuckling

I giggled and I hung my arms around his neck as we came into our room. I walked into the bathroom as Leo set me down on the floor as he went out of the room blowing out the candles that were lit earlier around the house. I did a quick brushing of my teeth and washed my face, then I carefully took the flowers out of my bandanna tails and I placed them gently in a pile on the counter.

After getting myself cleaned up for an exciting day, I climbed into bed while Leo went into the bathroom to clean up for the night. I pulled the covers over my waist and I grabbed my book off the nightstand and I turned on the side lamp and settled against the bed frame and started reading the last part I left off. After reading for over thirty minutes, I heard the bathroom door open and I looked over and saw Leo turn off the light and walked over towards the bed. "I still keep hearing the sound of the waterfall up by the cliff, its like a tune you can't get out of your head", he said

"You wouldn't think you would find something like that up in the mountains", I said "It's like an oasis in the middle of the Sahara Dessert"

"Yeah you wouldn't think either", Leo said, climbing into bed with me "Splinter told me about that place before we left home"

"Ah yes I knew Splinter had something to do about that", I said, giggling "I had a gut feeling"

Leo chuckled and smiled. I set my book down on the nightstand and I turned off the side lamp, then I faced Leo, laying down. "Thank you for the perfect day Leo", I said "I would of not want to change one thing a bit"

"Anything for my girl", he said, smiling down softly

I giggled and Leo then leaned in and started kissing at the crook of my neck. I moaned softly and I pushed his head towards it and he started to shift closer and his hand rested on my cheek as he started sucking and licking at my neck. I let out a sigh of content as he started to go faster. "You are so beautiful", he said, softly

"How beautiful?", I asked, softly

"Let me show you", he said

Leo firmly pressed his lips into mine and I kissed him back hungrily as Leo climbed over the top of me, feeling the softness of the blanket and the pillows. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull in him closer as I kiss him with passion and lust. His hands touched my thighs and they slowly gripped them giving a few gentle squeezes. I giggled uncontrollably and Leo chuckled lowly as he kissed me deeper. "Leo come on, that is teasing", I said, giggling

"Hey you look more beautiful when you giggle", he said

I rolled my eyes playful and giggle giving his shoulder a playful hit. "Cute", I said

He chuckled and he pulled my thighs up tip they touched his hips and my legs quickly reacted and wrapped around his waist tightly, pinning him to me and I felt more excited. Leo then rolled me over to where I was on top of him and I started kissing him with more lust and love while gripping his shoulders tightly in my hands. He moaned softly and he sat up with me straddling his waist and I feel his lips started moving down towards my neck quickly and he starting sucking on my neck hard and I moaned deeply stroking the back of his shell with my hands softly. I felt his breath on my neck and he took a sniff, smelling me deeply and he chuckled making my skin vibrate underneath his mouth.

"Starting to believe my statement?", he asked

"A little", I said, giggling

He pulls me closer towards him and kisses my neck lovingly and both of my hands slid up his shell and I pulled his head closer to me. I started to feel Leo's tongue starting to lick my sweet spot on my throat and I gasped softly leaning my head back moaning with pleasure as he started kissing and licking it sweetly. I can feel Leo start to untie the braid in my bandanna and he combed his fingers through the mask tails and I felt his hands go up higher and I felt my bandanna loosen as he untied the knot slowly. I shiver slightly as he threw my bandanna off from my head and it landed on the floor bedside the bed. I then felt Leo start kissing me along my collarbone and I moaned louder as his hands rubbed my sides. I suddenly grabbed on to his shoulders and I flipped us over on the bed where Leo was now on top of me again.

I unstrapped his belt around his waist as Leo started to take off his bandanna throwing it on the floor right on top of my own. I then felt Leo move down towards my chest and started kissing it everywhere. I moaned deeply gripping the bed sheets in my fists and I felt his soft tongue slowly start to move down till he got to my plastron. He started to lick it softly and I giggled uncontrollably smiling as he kissed a sensitive spot. Leo chuckled softly against my plastron and I giggled even more as he tickled me.

Leo then pulled the covers of the bed over the both of us. All I did was smile happily up to him and I felt Leo lay down on top of me where his plastron was touching my own and I kissed his shoulder as he pulled me into a hug taking in the scent of his skin. Leo kissed my temple and I looked back up to him and rub my hand on his cheek and I pull him to me and kiss him again with passion and seduction. I felt Leo chuckle as his hands cupped the back of my head pulling my head up to him. I felt his soft tongue press against my lips and I opened my mouth accepting it as he explored inside of my mouth. Leo moves his hands down to my plastron and I moaned and giggled under his lips as I arched my back up to him loving his touch.

While Leo massaged my plastron softly in circles I leaned up and kissed his throat softly while giving a few teasing licks and I started sucking on it. I heard him moaning with pleasure and I started sucking on it harder. Leo's hands then slid down towards my hips and held them in his hands giving them gentle rubs and squeezes and I moaned with delight and I gave the crook of his neck a gentle bite and I hear him groan with delight. I felt loved as I felt the feeling of Leo's body rubbing up against my own and mine against his. It was just so wonderful as we explored each other, kissing, touching and caressing with love and affection. Leo kissed me on the lips and he moved himself in between my legs. I smiled and I nodded my head kissing him back and I pulled him closer as he arms wrapped around me kissing with pure love.

About a few hours later, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the soft wind whistling through the air through an open window. But also the sound of Leo's and my breathing softly as we held each other close with me laying beside Leo as we had each other's arms in a caring hug. I giggled softly as I snuggled my head into his chest. "Mmmmm that was amazing", I said

"It sure was, just like last night", he said, softly "Calli I can't even tell you on how much I love you with all of my heart. You have done so much for me and have given me the one thing that I have kept praying and dreaming about all my life and I'm so grateful to have such an amazing and beautiful hearted girl like you to be my wife. I love you so much"

He kissed me softly for a moment and I smiled at him. "I love you too Leonardo, I always will forever. No one can replace you"

He kissed me once more and I pulled me on top of me, to where he covered my body. Leo laid his head on top of my shoulder as my arms wrapped around his shoulders softly. "Good night Leonardo", I said, softly

"Good night Callista", he said, softly

His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he fell asleep on top of me. I kissed his forehead softly and I pulled the cover more on top of us and I rest my forehead on top of his as I fell into a deep sleep. I don't think I can feel this same emotion that I have for Leo with anyone else, of what we have together. The thought of waking up and looking forward to the next day with the man or turtle I should say that cares about your feelings and loves you for who you are and not what you aren't. For the rest of my marriage and life for many years to come of going through whatever what may throw at us both to wake up and be with my beating heart that Leonardo has become every day, until my time.

"I will never leave you Leonardo", I said, softly "I won't live without you by my side"


End file.
